XIIa La Ultima Historia
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Esta es la última historia de esta serie. Ya saben lo que dicen, no es lo mismo los 12 caballeros... que veinte años después...
1. C1: Las Historias de Lucía

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha le pertenece a **Atalanta de Esparta**. El personaje de Nahir pertenece a **Ryu Mari.**

**Advertencia: **Este fic es la última secuela de El Aguila y la Melodía y todas sus continuaciones.

**LA ULTIMA HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 1: LAS HISTORIAS DE LUCÍA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries _

_6:00 pm_

-No es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros que veinte años después- dijo Lucía, dejando escapar una carcajada. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón, con un montón de niños sentados frente a ella en la alfombra, y dos chicos de pie, escuchándola atentamente.

-No seas tan exagerada, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi, uno de los chicos que estaban de pie- no es bueno que arruines así una historia tan genial...-

Lucía miró a su hermano un poco molesta.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas Lucy Lu- dijo Lucía, mientras su hermano gemelo reía- y yo soy la que está contando la historia, así que no fastidies...-

-Ya dejen de pelearse los dos- dijo Elisa, quien estaba sentada en la alfombra, mientras sentaba al pequeño Akir en su regazo- mejor dinos que pasó después-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos los niños.

Lucía se aclaró la garganta. Esa tarde los padres de todos habían salido, y los mayores estaban a cargo de todos los pequeños. Esto es, los gemelos Luigi y Lucía, Elisa, Mandy y Teseo.

-Bueno- dijo Lucía, en un tono misterioso- entonces, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido...¡tío Saga encendió su cosmo y mandó a volar a los dos vampiros con su ataque de Explosión de Galaxias!-

Todos los niños se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a gritar llenos de emoción. Akir solo tenía tres años, pero aplaudió desde el regazo de Elisa.

-Todos saben que mi papá es el mejor- dijo Josué, cruzando los brazos. Teseo sonrió y le dio un coscorrón a su hermanito- auch, oye, ¿porqué fue eso?-

-Porque estás interrumpiendo la historia- dijo Teseo.

-¿Y mi papá que hizo?- preguntó Mané.

-Mi tío Alde no se quedó atrás, Mané- dijo Lucía, levantándose de su asiento y actuando el ataque del caballero de Tauro- ¡Gran Cuerno! Tío Roberto estuvo genial también... ¡Ondas infernales! Y rechazaron a los vampiros...-

-¡Eso es todo!- exclamaron Gina y Yahir, saltando sobre uno de los sillones.

-Solo no los emociones mucho, Lucía- dijo Mandy, mirando a los dos "hermanitos horror"- o terminarán destruyendo el templo de Aries...-

Pero era muy tarde, si la misma Lucía estaba bastante emocionada contando la historia.

-Y entonces, también atacó tío Shura- dijo Lucía.

-¡Eso es todo!- gritó Jonathan, poniéndose de pie y haciendo su mano en forma de un cuchillo- ¡EXCALIBUR! Kyaaaa!- gritó al resbalarse y caer al suelo, haciendo reír a todos.

-Creo que el ataque de tío Shura no fue exactamente así- dijo Dimitri.

-Bueno, si quitan la última parte, sí- dijo Lucía, al ver a Jonathan levantarse del suelo- el que acostumbraba caer y hacer el ridículo es Seiya-

-Todavía lo hace- dijo una voz conocida desde la entrada. Todos se volvieron.

-¡Kiki!- gritaron los niños.

-Ya, ya, sé que vale la pena pero no se emocionen- dijo el pelirrojo de 28 años- mejor dejen que Lucía siga contando su historia...-

-Lucy Lu, mejor cuéntales sobre nuestra malévola bisabuela- dijo Luigi de pronto.

-No, sobre el malvado Igor en la corte de Rusia- dijo Christopher. Dimitri aplaudió y asintió también.

-Mejor sobre el malvado sujeto que puso bombas en el hospital-dijo Josué.

-¡Sobre el campeonato de fútbol!- exclamó Jonathan.

-No, mejor sobre el comerciante de gitanos- dijo Elisa, levantando la mano.

-O mejor, sobre ese cazador de recompensas alemán- dijo Nori.

-No seas infantil, Nori- dijo Kari en tono de fastidio- estas historias son demasiado alejadas de la realidad, y tú eres bastante infantil también, Lucía, a pesar de que tienes diecinueve años...-

-Y tú eres bastante amargada para tus diecisiete, Kari- dijo Lucía- y no son alejadas de la realidad. Yo solo cuento lo que papá y los tíos me dijeron-

-Después de que ellos lo exageraron- dijo Kari.

Todos los niños abuchearon a Kari, y comenzaron a gritar "Fuera, fuera". Los chicos grandes rieron.

-Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente- dijo Mandy calmadamente- ¿qué historia vas a contar?-

-Pues parece que todos quieren escuchar una historia diferente- dijo Lucía- tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, y decidiremos por mayoría de votos...-

-No es justo- dijo Jonathan, cruzando los brazos- yo no tengo hermanos-

-Yo tampoco tengo hermanos- dijo Beatriz.

-Y yo tengo tres- dijo Josué- pero Zalika no está... ¿su voto también cuenta?-

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- dijo Lucía. Mandy asintió.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Mandy- ¿porqué no cuentas la historia desde el principio?-

-¿Toda?- dijo Lucía- nuestros padres regresarán antes de que llegue a la segunda...-

-Entonces será dedocrático- dijo Dimitri de pronto, levantando la mano- por la suerte. Pondremos el nombre de las doce historias en un vaso, y sacamos una, y esa será...-

-Yo tengo una idea mejor- dijo Teseo- ¿porqué no Lucía cuenta nuestra historia?-

-¿Nuestra historia?- preguntaron todos.

-Exacto- dijo Teseo- lo que pasó después de que tía Jorunn dejó de ser vampiro y comenzó a vivir en el Santuario, la última aventura que tuvieron nuestros papás, cuando nosotros éramos más chicos, ¿qué les parece?-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello, hermanita- dijo Kiki, palmeando la espalda de Lucía y luego inflando el pecho- **yo** soy el héroe de esa historia...- añadió poniendo énfasis en la palabra "yo".

Lucía sonrió y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

-Bueno, si así lo quieren- dijo Lucía- había una vez...-

-Oh, vamos, puedes hacer mejor que eso- dijo Luigi.

-Shh, no la interrumpas- dijo Christopher- todas las buenas historias empiezan así...-

-Después del asunto de los vampiros todo volvió a la normalidad- dijo Lucía- pero como saben, eso siempre es relativo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

5 AÑOS ANTES

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries_

_5:00 pm_

-¡Papá! ¡Luigi me está molestando!- entró gritando una chica al templo de Aries. Tenía 14 años, largos cabellos color lila y brillantes ojos violeta. Llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento de amazona, y su máscara en la mano. No alcanzó a llegar con quien quería, pues chocó contra un chico pelirrojo que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-Auch...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kiki! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica.

-Tus padres salieron y me quedé a cargo del primer templo- dijo Kiki con calma- ¿qué sucede, Lucía?-

-Pues que Luigi me está molestando- dijo Lucía con ojos llorosos- no deja de llamarme "Lucy Lu"-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- dijo Kiki- a mi me parece muy bonito...-

-Lo odio- dijo Lucía, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kiki- ese diminutivo me parece lindo...-

-No, eso no- dijo Lucía- lo odio a él...-

Kiki iba a decir algo cuando un chico entró corriendo al templo también. Tenía los cabellos cortos, alborotados y de color negro, y ojos verdes. Él también tenía un traje de aprendiz.

-No creas lo que dijo Lucía, papá, yo solo...- comenzó el chico, pero se detuvo en seco- ¿Kiki?-

-Así es- dijo el pelirrojo- has estado molestando a Lucía, ¿no?-

-Bah, es una chismosa- dijo Luigi, cruzando los brazos. Lucía desvió la mirada.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que ya están bastante grandes para esto?- dijo Kiki- además, no deberían pelearse. Ser gemelos es algo muy especial, si no, pregúntenles a Saga y Kanon...-

Luigi y Lucía se miraron entre sí y luego a Kiki.

-Mmm... ya lo sé, mal ejemplo- dijo Kiki, apenado- bueno, el punto bueno es que se llevan bien a pesar de lo mucho que se pelean...-

-¿Cómo alguien se puede llevar bien así?- dijo Luigi.

-Pues, si te pones a pensarlo- dijo Kiki- si algo malo le ocurriera a tu hermana, tú serías el primero en ir a salvarla, ¿no?-

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Lamento haberte llamado así, Lucía- dijo Luigi- pero me gusta mucho decirte Lucy Lu. Suena bonito, como en la canción que toca tío Adam-

-Lamento haber dicho que te odiaba, Luigi- dijo Lucía- vamos al centro comercial. Elisa, Mandy y Kari van a ir. ¿Vienes? Y te invito un helado-

-Eh...- dijo Luigi, pensándolo- no me gusta la idea de ir con Kari, pero si van Elisa y Mandy por mi está bien, y con helado mucho mejor. Vamos a cambiarnos. Le avisaré a Teseo también-

-Nos vamos- dijo Lucía- hasta pronto, Kiki-

Kiki sonrió al ver que sus "hermanos menores" se habían reconciliado, y minutos después los vio bajar al pie de las escaleras, donde los esperaban tres chicas y un chico, y suspiró. Ya habían pasado 15 años desde el último ataque de los vampiros, y el Santuario nunca había vuelto a perder su tranquilidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Centro Comercial de Atenas_

_6:00 pm_

-¿Algo interesante?- dijo Elisa, emocionada. Era una chica muy bonita, de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos color turquesa.

-Nada aún- dijo Lucía. Luigi asintió, cruzado de brazos.

-Pues yo tengo algo interesante que contarles- dijo Teseo de pronto- ¡a mi hermana Zalika ya le dieron el anillo!-

-¡Boda pronto!- exclamó Elisa- ¡qué emoción!-

-Y tío Saga pronto será abuelo- dijo Mandy con una sonrisa. Era una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color azul.

-No digas eso delante de papá porque se pondrá furioso- dijo Teseo, aguantándose la risa- se siente casi tan viejo como tío Dohko-

-Pues eso es bastante- dijo Mandy- mi papá ya va a cumplir doscientos y...mm... no recuerdo cuantos años. En cambio, los padres de ustedes tienen menos de cuarenta-

-Menos mi papá- dijo Teseo, riendo en voz baja.

-Tío Mu y tía Lily no parecen haber envejecido ni un año- dijo Elisa.

-Es porque pertenecen a otra raza- dijo Kari, irritada. Tenía los cabellos castaños, más claros que los de Mandy, y ojos azules- eres igual de lenta que tu papá-

-Tío Milo no es lento- dijo Luigi, cruzando los brazos molesto- yo pienso que es genial-

-No seas amargada, Kari- dijo Lucía.

-Es mucho pedir para ella- dijo Luigi, alzando las cejas. Kari los miró furiosa.

-Pues mi papá es el santo de Leo y mi mamá es amazona de Aguila. Las mamás de ustedes son gente común- dijo Kari con aire de superioridad.

-Ya quisiera ver a tía Lily convirtiéndola en sapo para que vea que tan gente común es- dijo Teseo.

-Ya, no peleen- dijo Mandy, intentando calmarlos- vinimos por un helado, ¿no?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Terrenos del Santuario_

_6:00 pm_

-Eso es todo por hoy- dijo Marín. Un montón de aprendices se dispersó. No todos eran aprendices cualquiera. Algunos eran niños muy especiales, y la amazona lo sabía. Hijos de los caballeros dorados- Josué, Nori, Jonathan, Dimitri y Christopher, se quedarán un momento-

Los cinco niños se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede, tía Marín?- preguntó uno de los niños, de nueve años.

-Sucede que tengo que hablar con ustedes, Josué- dijo Marín- no es un regaño, lo han estado haciendo muy bien, pero creo que deben entrenar un poco más que los demás niños…-

Los niños se miraron entre sí.

-Así que a partir de ahora entrenarán tres horas más al día con su tía Shaina- añadió Marín.

-No, con tía Shaina no- se le escapó a Christopher.

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Marín- mañana a esta hora se reportarán con ella a las afueras del recinto de las amazonas…-

Marín se retiró, y los niños se dejaron caer sobre la hierba.

-Nori, tu mamá nos odia por hacernos esto- dijo Josué, el niño de cabellos azules y ojos color verde- tía Shaina nos hará regar el pasto con nuestro sudor…-

-No, no nos odia- dijo Dimitri, un niño de nueve años, de cabellos negros y despeinados- confío en que tía Marín quiere lo mejor para nosotros. Y además, estoy seguro de que nuestros padres fueron quienes le dijeron que nos pusiera en este entrenamiento…-

-Pero me dan escalofríos de solo pensar en tía Shaina- dijo Christopher, el hermano menor de Dimitri, cerrando los ojos. Un par de copos de nieve cayeron a su alrededor mientras sacudía la cabeza- van a tener que barrer lo que quede de nosotros…-

-No puede ser peor que tío Máscara Mortal- dijo Nori, el pelirrojo de cinco años- es bastante tenebroso-

-Pero inofensivo- dijo Jonathan, de seis años, que tenía sus cabellos castaños oscuros peinados con mucho gel- los que dan miedo son Gina y Yahir, los hermanitos horror-

-Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer?- dijo Josué.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

_9:45 pm_

-Ya llegamos, Kiki- dijeron Mu y Lily, entrando al templo de Aries- ¿hubo algún problema-

-Ninguno, maestro Mu- dijo Kiki- los gemelos fueron al centro comercial con los otros chicos. Ya volvieron, están en el templo de Géminis-

-Bien- dijo Mu- gracias por todo, Kiki-

Kiki asintió y volvió a su habitación dentro del templo de Aries.

-Será mejor que vaya por los chicos- dijo Mu- mañana tienen que ir a la escuela y no quiero pretextos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Habitación de Kiki_

_11:42 pm_

Kiki se fue a dormir muy tarde esa noche. Había entrenado gran parte del día, y había cuidado el templo de Aries un buen rato en la tarde. También había hecho un par de rondas en el Santuario y vigilado a los guardias.

-Quince años sin que ocurra nada interesante- dijo Kiki- bah, tal vez no tendremos nada más hasta dentro de doscientos años más…-

Kiki estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo del último fic de la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado. Para evitar confusiones, les dejaré la lista de los hijos de los caballeros y sus edades.

1. Mu y Lily

Lucía y Luigi (14 años)

2. Aldebarán y Julieta

Mané (5 años)

3. Saga y Clara

Zalika (20 años), Teseo (15 años) y Josué (9 años)

4. Máscara Mortal y Danny

Gina (4 años) y Yahir (3 años). Mejor conocidos como los "hermanitos horror"

5. Aioria y Marín

Kari (13 años) y Nori (5 años)

6. Shaka y Nahir.

Akir (está por nacer)

7. Dohko y Jorunn

Mandy (12 años)

8. Milo y Selene

Elisa (13 años)

9. Aioros y Giselle

Edmundo (2 años)

10. Shura e Isis

Jonathan (6 años)

11. Camus y Milekha

Dimitri (10 años), Christopher (6 años) y uno más viene en camino

12. Afrodita y Agata

Beatriz (5 años)

Bueno, espero que después de esto no quede confusión. Estas edades son en la mayor parte del fic. Para saber la edad al principio, cuando Lucía cuenta la historia, súmenle cinco años. Saludos, gracias por seguir leyendo y hasta pronto.

Y disculpen la tardanza, la falta de tiempo y de inspiración provocó que tardara mucho. Gracias, Misao, por recordarme que tenía este fic pendiente. Hasta el próximo capi!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	2. C2: La Extraña Premonición

**CAPITULO 2: LA EXTRAÑA PREMONICIÓN**

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_10:55 pm_

_Una luz verde resplandeció en la oscuridad, iluminando el rostro de una bella mujer, sentada sobre un trono de piedra, delante de un fuego color verdoso. Se escuchaba el sonido de cientos de tambores, resonando por todo el recinto. La mujer sonreía, muy satisfecha de sí misma, y tenía el aire de una verdadera reina. Pero de una reina malvada.  
_

_De pronto, un hombre entró a su presencia. La mujer le dirigió una mirada de hielo, una mirada de verdadero desprecio, como si se tratara de un insecto y no de un hombre. Con el entrecejo fruncido, la mujer lo vio inclinarse ante ella y luego acercarse más. El hombre se acercó a la mujer y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja. La mujer se mordió labio inferior y alzó un brazo, haciendo que el sonido de los tambores se detuviera._

_La mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió a dos hombres que se arrodillaron ante ella._

_-Entonces es verdad- dijo la mujer- la hija de mi enemigo mortal nació hace veinte años en su forma humana. El quinto sol se apaga, y el siguiente nacerá pronto...-_

_Hubo un terrible silencio en la sala. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. El hombre que había traído las noticias se inclinó y abandonó la sala, pero la mujer lo ignoró. Aún miraba fijamente a los otros dos sujetos que estaban de pie frente a ella._

_-Pero debo detener a toda costa el nacimiento del sol- continuó la mujer- es hora de los cinco reinados de la luna...-_

_-Pero señora **Coyolxauhqui**- dijo uno de los hombres, mientras la mujer bajaba los peldaños de su trono hacia ellos- la chica desconoce sus poderes y ya fue identificada. No dará ninguna pelea si...-_

_-No tomaré ningún riesgo, **Ollin**- dijo Coyolxauhqui- ninguno de nosotros descansará hasta que esa niña haya sido eliminada-_

_-**Miquiztli** puede hacerlo- dijo el hombre, señalando a su acompañante- en dos días estará hecho, tal vez menos...-_

_-No- dijo Coyolxauhqui- la traerán aquí, y lo haremos con propiedad, para darle una lección a mis dos hermanos...- añadió, señalando un altar de roca frente a ella. _

_Una joven mujer, muy hermosa, apareció de pronto sobre el altar y Coyolxauhqui levantó una daga y se la hundió en el pecho de la víctima. Sacó su corazón, aún palpitante, y lo alzó al cielo en una bandeja._

_-¡Esta es mi venganza, **Huitzilopochtli**!-gritó Coyolxauhqui, riendo como histérica-¡esta es mi venganza, **Quetzalcoatl**!-_

-¡Noooo!- gritó una chica, despertándose sobresaltadamente y sentándose sobre su cama. La chica miró a su alrededor. Estaba bañada en sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación.

-¿Ana?¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz femenina. La chica se volvió y vio a su hermana, quien se había sentado sobre su cama también- ¿tuviste otra vez esa pesadilla?-

Ana se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, y asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra, hasta que una mujer anciana, de cabellos impresionantemente blancos, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes, muchachitas?- dijo la anciana, entrando a la habitación- las mandé a dormir hace un par de horas-

-Ana tuvo una pesadilla otra vez, abuelita- dijo la otra chica.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo la anciana- Anita, ¿qué soñaste?-

Ana le contó su sueño. La abuela la escuchó atentamente sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Pero yo era la estaba en ese altar de piedra, abuelita- dijo Ana- yo era a la que le sacaba el corazón...-

-Y entonces se despertó gritando- dijo la otra chica antes de que Ana terminara su relato- de veras, abuelita, mi hermana debería ir con un psiquiatra. Ya me cansé de escuchar sus sueños extraños-

-Hiciste mal en no decirme sobre estos sueños, Estela- dijo la abuela- y tú también, Anita. Las dos saben bien que los sueños en nuestra familia son premonitorios...-

-¿Y entonces eso quiere decir que a Ana le sacarán el corazón pronto?- dijo Estela, con una sonrisa de incredulidad- súper, tendré el cuarto para mí sola...-

-No bromees con eso, hijita- dijo la abuela. Se levantó y salió del cuarto, para volver después con una botella de jarabe y una cuchara- bebe esto, Anita, así dormirás en paz esta noche. Mañana lo arreglaremos-

Ana obedeció y tomó el jarabe que le dio su abuela. Segundos después estaba profundamente dormida, sin sueños que la atormentaran.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries_

_5:55 am_

-¡Noooo!- exclamó Kiki, levantándose precipitadamente. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Pero que horrible sueño acababa de tener. Una chica, tendida sobre un altar de piedra, y su pecho siendo atravesado por una daga de esa mujer cuyo nombre no podía siquiera pronunciar.

Una vez que se tranquilizó un poco, Kiki respiró profundamente antes de volverse a acostar. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en el templo de Aries, así que ni Mu, Lily o sus hermanitos se habían despertado.

Tal vez había sido solo un sueño sin importancia. Tal vez no. Pero quince años viviendo en el Santuario le habían enseñado que no debe restarle importancia a las cosas. En la mañana le preguntaría al maestro Shion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Atenas, Grecia_

_Escuela Preparatoria_

_8:29 am_

Lucía, Luigi y Elisa estaban de pie ante la imponente entrada de la escuela. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a dar un paso adelante.

-Primer día de clases- dijo Luigi con un suspiro, mirando el enorme edificio- chicas, si no sobrevivo, díganle a tío Máscara Mortal que es raro...-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, hermanito?- dijo Lucía, echándole una mirada astuta, la misma que había heredado de Mu, su padre.

-Ya quisieras, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi, cruzando los brazos- después de todo lo que han hecho nuestros padres y tíos, ¿crees acaso que le tendré miedo a algo?-

-A un montón de tarea tal vez- dijo Lucía. Elisa rió también.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Luigi, suspirando mientras echaba una mirada a sus voluminosos libros- vamos a morir leyendo y seremos cadáveres cultos...-

-Vamos, chicos, no sean tan fatalistas- dijo Teseo, llegando detrás de ellos con una sonrisa. El hijo mayor de Saga ya había pasado un par de años en la escuela- pueden estar seguros de que la escuela no es más terrible que el entrenamiento con tía Shaina...-

-¿Estás tratando de animarnos o de asustarnos?- preguntó Elisa, alzando las cejas- porque eso no se escuchó nada bien...-

-No sé como lo haces- dijo Luigi- combinar la escuela con el entrenamiento en casa...-

-Se acostumbrarán, ya verán- dijo Teseo. El timbre sonó- bueno, me voy, buena suerte en su primer día...- y se alejó corriendo.

-Chicas, ilumínenme, por favor- dijo Luigi, volviéndose a las chicas- ¿primera materia?-

-Química- dijeron Lucía y Elisa al mismo tiempo.

-Dioses, estoy muerto- dijo Luigi, haciendo reír a sus dos acompañantes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo del Patriarca_

_2:30 pm_

-¿Maestro Shion?- dijo Kiki, entrando lentamente al templo del Patriarca- ¿puedo pasar?-

-Pasa, Kiki- dijo la amable voz de Arelí- Shion estará aquí en un segundo...-

-Gracias- sonrió Kiki.

El joven pelirrojo miraba a su alrededor mientras esperaba al Patriarca. No tardó mucho. Minutos después apareció Shion.

-Buenas tardes, Kiki- dijo Shion- que gusto me da que hayas venido. ¿A que debemos tu visita?-

-Maestro, anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño que quisiera comentar con usted- dijo el pelirrojo, y en seguida le narró el sueño que había tenido.

-¿Y cuál era el nombre de la mujer de la daga?- preguntó Shion.

-Coyo...Coyo... algo así- dijo Kiki- no puedo pronunciarlo-

-Entonces debe ser un nombre muy extraño- dijo Shion- nunca antes había escuchado algo parecido- se volvió hacia Arelí, pero ella también se encogió de hombros- no estoy seguro, pero lo averiguaré. Lo más probable es que haya sido solo una pesadilla sin importancia...-

-Lo sé- dijo Kiki, un tanto avergonzado de haber molestado al Patriarca con eso.

-Pero agradezco que me lo dijeras- continuó Shion, con una sonrisa amable- quien sabe, tal vez puede ser algo importante...-

Kiki sonrió levemente al ver sonreír al Maestro, se inclinó levemente y dejó el templo del Patriarca. Una vez que salió el joven, el maestro Shion ensombreció su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Arelí.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- dijo Shion- es conveniente que hable con la señora Artemisa, la diosa de la Luna. Tal vez ella sabe algo sobre el extraño sueño de Kiki-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

_2:50 pm_

-Lo siento por Lucía y los otros- dijo Mandy, mientras se recogía el cabello con un listón, pues el día comenzaba a hacerse caluroso- espero que no vuelvan muy cansados de la escuela, pues aún les espera el entrenamiento de la tarde...-

-Sí, lo que sea- dijo Kari, mirando los terrenos del Santuario con los brazos cruzados- ¿qué nuestros padres nunca se aburren de vivir aquí?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Mandy- esto es lo mejor. Monstruos, dioses, gente malvada que viene a atacar y luego... nuestros padres son los héroes una y otra vez-

-Sí, pero que aburrido de todas maneras- dijo Kari.

Mandy se encogió de hombros. Se parecía mucho a su padre, Dohko, no solo en sus cabellos castaños y sus facciones, sino también en su forma de mirar. Kari, por su parte, era Aioria vuelto a nacer en el cuerpo de una chica, y desafortunadamente para todos, una chica un poco antipática.

-Deberías darte prisa con eso- dijo Mandy mientras se ponía sus protectores de los codos y caminaba hacia el recinto de las amazonas, viendo que Kari no había avanzado mucho poniéndose su equipo de entrenamiento- June nos espera...-

-June no me importa- dijo Kari, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia- no es nada dura-

-Sí, pero dijo que si llegabas tarde o volvías a desobedecerla te enviaría a entrenar con tía Shaina- dijo Mandy, alzando las cejas- ya sabes que es el terror de todas las amazonas y las aprendices también-

-¿Tía Shaina? Ja- dijo Kari, riendo- no me vengas con esa amenaza tonta. Como le dicen a los pequeños "pórtate bien o llamaré a tía Shaina". Bah-

-Pues Seiya parece tenerle mucho miedo a tía Shaina- comentó Mandy.

-Sí, pero es el único- dijo Kari.

-Bueno, yo me voy, no quiero averiguar porqué Seiya le teme tanto- dijo Mandy, apresurando el paso- te veré al rato-

Y bajó hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Kari la miró alejarse, un tanto fastidiada. Odiaba los días de entrenamiento. Suspiró molesta y decidió seguir a Mandy. Lo único peor que un día de entrenamiento era un día de entrenamiento con Shaina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Escuela Preparatoria_

_4:00 pm_

-Odio química- dijo Luigi, saliendo de un aula al escuchar el timbre sonar. Su hermana y Elisa iban caminando con él.

-Luigi, eso fue temprano en la mañana- dijo Elisa- ya pasaron al menos cinco materias, y aún sigues con eso...-

-Lo sé, pero aún así la odio- dijo Luigi, poniendo cara de fastidio- y estoy seguro que esa mujer me odia-

-Exageras- dijo Lucía.

-¿Ah, sí? _Quite su cara punteada del matraz, jovencito, o se quemará las pestañas, ya que cejas no tiene-_ dijo Luigi, remedando la voz de la maestra- ¿cara punteada? Ni que tuviera pecas...- cruzó los brazos- ¿qué tiene esa Poliferma en contra de la ausencia de cejas?-

-¿Así llaman a la señorita Garay?- rió Lucía.

-Sí, así es, fue lo que me dijo Teseo- dijo Luigi- la bruja de la química, parece de veras un cíclope. Te digo, Lucy Lu- añadió cruzando los brazos- prefiero enfrentarnos a nuestra bisabuela malvada que a un examen de esa bruja-

-Pues no creo que mamá y papá estén muy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Lucía, riendo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de salir- dijo Elisa- ¿Teseo nos espera en la biblioteca?-

-Eso dijo- dijo Luigi- vamos a vernos con él para volver a casa. Tía Shaina debe estar esperándonos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_9:00 am_

Ana Xóchitl Fernández se levantó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Su hermana menor, Estela, se había ido a la escuela sin despertarla, sin duda por órdenes de su abuela. Ana no se preocupó. Ella aún estaba de vacaciones, faltaban tres semanas y media para comenzar la escuela de nuevo.

La chica acababa de cumplir veinte años hacía unos días. No era muy alta, tenía los cabellos castaños y ojos verdes muy vivos.

Se dio un baño y luego de vestirse salió a la tienda de la esquina para comprar leche y tortillas para preparar la comida.

-Buenos días, Anita- dijo la mujer que atendía la tienda- que gusto me da verte, ¿cómo está tu abuela?-

-Muy bien, gracias, doña Rafa- dijo Ana- ¿cómo sigue don Enrique de su tos?-

-Sigue con mucha tos, me temo- dijo doña Rafa, tomando un montón de tortillas y poniéndolas sobre la báscula- ya estoy bastante preocupada y no tuve más remedio que llamar a la doctora Lupita, pues me parece que le dieron _bronquios _o _pulmonía..._-

-Que mala noticia- dijo Ana, mientras doña Rafa envolvía las tortillas y luego las metía a una bolsa- ojalá don Enrique se mejore pronto...-

-Eso espero yo también- dijo doña Rafa, entregándole la bolsa- ¿nada más? Son siete pesos por las tortillas, más doce de la leche. En total diecinueve-

-Gracias, doña Rafa- dijo Ana, pagando con un billete de veinte pesos y tomando lo que había comprado- hasta pronto-

Ana salió de la tienda y caminó hacia su casa con las dos bolsas. Ya casi llegaba a su casa cuando escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

-Buenos días, bombón- dijo la voz. Ana ni siquiera se volvió, sabía a quien pertenecía.

-Buenos días, Tomás- dijo Ana en el tono más indiferente que encontró, sin voltear a verlo y sin detener su camino.

-¿Quieres ayuda con eso, muñeca?- preguntó Tomás, caminando junto a ella- esas bolsas se ven pesadas-

-No, gracias- dijo Ana, sin detenerse aún y sin mirarlo- yo puedo sola y además sabes bien que vivo aquí cerca, ya casi llego-

-Oye, Jorge rentó una película muy buena- dijo Tomás- ¿no quieres ir a mi casa más tarde a verla?-

-No, gracias- repitió Ana- tengo que ayudar a mi abuela-

-Espera- dijo Tomás, tomándola del brazo para detenerla- ¿porqué me sacas la vuelta? Si solo quiero ser amable contigo, ya sabes, como soy tu vecino y tu amigo...-

Ana lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Lo siento, Tomás, será en otra ocasión- dijo Ana, deteniéndose en la puerta de su casa y buscando la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla - ahora tengo que hacer...-

-Bueno, está bien, tu ganas- dijo Tomás- pero quisiera pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?- dijo ella.

-Que me des un vaso con agua- dijo Tomás, con su mejor cara de inocencia- me muero de sed...-

Ana sintió un vacío en el estómago. No quería negarse, pero sabía bien que no debía estar en casa sola con un hombre, y su abuela no estaba en casa. Iba a murmurar algo cuando una mujer se les unió.

-Ana, hola, que gusto me da verte- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa inocente- acabo de terminar mi consulta y me muero de sed, y me preguntaba si podía pasar a tu casa por un vaso con agua-

Ana sonrió al ver la expresión de derrota de Tomás. La mujer era Lupita, la doctora vecina. Era ligeramente más alta que Ana, y tenía el vientre un poco crecido, con varios meses de embarazo.

-Por supuesto, Lupita, pasa- dijo Ana. Tomás se poso rojo de furia y se fue sin decir más. Una vez dentro, las dos chicas sonrieron- gracias, me salvaste de una-

-Ni hablar- dijo Lupita a su vez- ese chico no tiene buenas intenciones, se le nota desde lejos, ten cuidado con él, ¿eh?-

-Lo sé, Lupita- dijo Ana, dejando la leche y las tortillas sobre la mesa, y sirviendo el agua con un par de cubos de hielo.

Ana miró a su acompañante. Guadalupe era una joven doctora que se había casado con el joven ingeniero que vivía a dos casas de la de Ana hacía un año y casi se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, debo irme, gracias por el agua- dijo Lupita, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa- sé que tienes mucho que hacer, y yo tengo que ir a ver a don Enrique. Parece que el pobre tiene neumonía y tal vez debería internarse en un hospital-

-Pues si doña Rafa batalló para que le permitiera llamarte, más van a batallar para meterlo al hospital, te lo aseguro- dijo Ana.

-Lo veremos- dijo Lupita- mientras tanto, cuídate de ese sujeto, que nomás no me agrada-

-Hecho- dijo Ana- hasta pronto-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

La gente suele llamar **pulmonía** a la **neumonía.** La palabra **neumonía** viene de la raíz griega que significa aire o pulmón, y es la manera correcta de llamar a la afección de las vías respiratorias inferiores. Y cuando alguien dice que tiene **bronquios**, se refieren a **bronquitis**, pero que la gente habla así.

**Coyolxauhqui:** diosa azteca de la luna. Hay una historia interesante sobre ella, pero la contaré más delante.

**Ollin:** dios azteca de los terremotos.

**Miquiztli:** dios azteca de la muerte.

**Huitzilopochtli: **dios azteca del sol y de la guerra, dios principal de los aztecas. Él fue quien ordenó a los aztecas salir de Aztlan y buscar un águila devorando a una serpiente, y en ese lugar deberían fundar su nueva ciudad-estado.

**Quetzalcoatl:** la serpiente emplumada y rey azteca que luego fue divinizado. Era un hombre rubio, con barba y bigote, muy diferente al resto de los aztecas. Se dice que fue engañado por **Tezcatlipoca **y se emborrachó. Cuando volvió a la sobriedad, estaba tan avergonzado de lo que hizo que construyó una barca y se fue en ella por el océano Atlántico, prometiendo a su gente volver algún día. Por eso, el rey **Moctezuma** **II** confundió a **Hernán Cortés** con Quetzalcoatl.

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Sí, quité el fic porque no me gustó como había quedado, y lo estoy poniendo de nuevo con algunos errores corregidos. Gracias por su paciencia también!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Artemisa

**CAPITULO 3: ARTEMISA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Área de Entrenamiento_

_4:30 pm_

Los hijos de los caballeros, a partir de los seis años, empezaban a entrenar bajo la dirección de los caballeros de bronce. Mané, Gina y Beatriz entrenaban con Shun, junto con otras de las niñas del Santuario. Nori y Christopher trabajaban bajo las órdenes de Hyoga. Josué, Dimitri y Jonathan eran entrenados por Shiryu. Edmundo era muy pequeño como para entrenar.

-¿Cuántas vueltas llevan?- preguntó Dimitri, aún corriendo. A pesar de ser el hijo mayor de Camus, Dimitri había heredado el carácter extrovertido de Milekha, y había hecho buena amistad con Josué, el hijo menor de Saga, y con Jonathan, el hijo de Shura.

-Doscientas noventa y tres- dijo Josué.

-Doscientas noventa y cinco- dijo Jonathan.

-¡Ya quiero terminar!- exclamó Dimitri- ya no aguanto mis pies...-

-Vamos, menos charla y más trabajo- les dijo Shiryu-¿o quieren cien vueltas más al Santuario?-

-No, así está bien- dijo Dimitri, esforzándose por correr más rápido.

En ese momento volvieron Lucía y los otros de la escuela, de su primer día de clases. Todos parecían extremadamente agotados, excepto por Teseo.

-Vaya, siento lástima por ellos- dijo Josué, una vez que terminó sus vueltas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Dimitri, curioso.

-Por lo que mi hermano me dijo, Lucía, Luigi y Elisa van a tener que entrenar con tía Shaina de ahora en adelante, igual que Teseo- dijo Josué.

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Jonathan.

-Porque tía Shaina es la única que entrena después de las 5 de la tarde- dijo Josué.

-Tienes razón, los compadezco- dijo Dimitri.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

_4:55 pm_

Teseo y los otros, tan pronto como dejaron sus libros y se cambiaron, bajaron a los terrenos del Santuario, donde su nueva maestra los esperaba. Shaina estaba de pie frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una actitud para nada amigable.

-Ya era hora que llegaran- gruñó Shaina- bien, fórmense, Teseo y Luigi a la izquierda, Lucía y Elisa a la derecha. Las máscaras son para que se las pongan, no para traerlas en la mano-

Al escucharla, las dos chicas se pusieron sus máscaras rápidamente. Shaina se volvió para recoger las pesas y las lanzas, mientras murmuraba algo de mal humor.

-Miren, parece que tía Shaina está de buen humor- comentó Teseo en voz baja- estamos de suerte...-

-¿Buen humor?- dijo Luigi, pensativo- me pregunto que será cuando esté de malas...-

-No querrás verla, créeme- dijo Teseo, con una expresión muy curiosa en el rostro.

-Bien, basta de charlas- gruñó Shaina de nuevo- ya tuvieron bastante de eso en la escuela. ¡Ahora a trabajar! Quiero doscientas vuelvas-

Los cuatro asintieron, asustados, y obedecieron inmediatamente. Apenas llevaban ciento doce vueltas cuando el entrenamiento fue interrumpido por Kari y Melody.

-¿Qué querrá ahora?- preguntó Lucía, quitándose su máscara para respirar mejor- se supone que Kari y Mandy entrenan con June-

-No lo sé- dijo Luigi- pero no se ve nada contenta-

-Lamento interrumpirte, Shaina- dijo Melody- pero June me mandó decir que te transfiere a esta aprendiz. Es la quinta vez en esta quincena que llega tarde a su entrenamiento- y se retiró.

Kari estaba bastante asustada, pero no dejó de mirar a su nueva maestra desafiantemente.

-Bien, bien- dijo Shaina al mirar a Kari- tu mamá y yo no fuimos las grandes amigas cuando entrenábamos, pero déjame decirte que jamás llegó tarde a un entrenamiento, y de ahora en delante no lo harás tú tampoco. Trescientas vueltas-

-Pero si ya di cien con June- protestó Kari.

-Entonces cuatrocientas- dijo Shaina- y si vuelves a abrir la boca te daré tu merecido. ¡Ahora!-

Kari no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a Shaina. Lucía y los otros se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto. Definitivamente no les convenía hacer enojar a Shaina.

Minutos después, cuando todos excepto Kari habían terminado sus vueltas, llegó Adam un rato a calmar la situación. Llevaba sobre un hombro su guitarra y sobre el otro un pequeño de dos años, de cabellos color verdoso.

Con su pequeño cerca, Shaina se suavizó un poco, pero eso no evitó que les diera a los chicos el entrenamiento más pesado de sus vidas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

_9:00 pm_

Kiki estaba sentado en la entrada del templo de Aries cuando llegaron sus hermanitos.

-Buenas noches- les dijo Kiki- ¿qué tal su día?-

-Horripilante- dijo Luigi, mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sillón- en la escuela tuvimos doble química y estoy seguro que la maestra me detesta. Y luego entrenamos con tía Shaina-

Kiki sonrió levemente.

-No me digan que les parece muy dura- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Dura? No- dijo Lucía en tono sarcástico- creo que el diamante es lo único más duro que ella...-

-Bueno, entonces les sugiero que descansen- dijo Kiki- que mañana les espera otro día similar...-

Los gemelos asintieron y subieron a sus habitaciones. Kiki sonrió y volvió su mirada al cielo, para ver las estrellas. Seguía intrigado por su sueño. Estuvo ahí sentado un par de horas, hasta que decidió dejar de preocuparse y subió a la cama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_4:00 pm_

En casa de Ana, la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, excepto por que Estela no paraba de contar todo lo que le había pasado en la escuela.

-Y fíjate que el profe lo sacó del salón- dijo Estela, riendo- no esperaba menos, después de poner polvo de gis en el asiento del maestro-

-Estos muchachitos de ahora- dijo la abuela, revolviendo la comida de su plato con el tenedor antes de probar bocado- en mis tiempos si alguien hacía eso le golpeaban las manos con la regla de madera...-

-Eso era en la época de los dinosaurios, abue- dijo Estela- en pleno siglo XXI ya no sucede eso porque de seguro los padres demandan al maestro-

-Es disciplina lo que necesitan esos muchachitos...- comentó la abuela- y la disciplina no es algo de la época de los dinosaurios...-

Tras tomar el postre, Estela se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea. Ana seguía mirando en silencio el trozo del pastel de chocolate que su abuela había preparado.

-¿Te sientes mejor hoy, Anita?- preguntó la abuela.

-Sí, abuelita- dijo Ana, sin levantar la mirada- pero aún no comprendo...-

-¿Tu sueño?- dijo la abuela, y Ana asintió- tráeme un poco de café, hijita, y luego siéntate aquí. Te lo explicaré todo...- se aclaró la garganta- bueno, todo lo que sepa-

Ana obedeció. Tomó el agua hervida y la puso en un par de tazas, y luego añadió un par de cucharadas de café a cada una, las tomó y las puso sobre la mesa.

-Bien, hijita- dijo la abuela- verás que al principio de los tiempos, había solo una pareja de dioses, el cielo y la tierra...-

-Coatlicue Tonatzin es la tierra- dijo Ana, pensativa.

-Exacto- dijo la abuela- juntos procrearon a todos los dioses que habitan en el cielo, esto es, la luna y las estrellas. Coyolxauhqui, la mujer que viste en tu sueño, es la diosa azteca de la luna...-

Ana no dijo nada. Tomó un sorbo de su café y siguió escuchando el relato de su abuela.

-Cuando Coatlicue Tonatzin decidió dejar la casa de los dioses, encontró una pluma de colibrí y se la puso en el cinturón. No se sabe como, pero quedó embarazada de un nuevo dios...- continuó la abuela- a Coyolxauhqui no le hizo gracia la noticia, pues ella era el astro mayor en el cielo, y no quería ser reemplazada, así que rebeló a sus hermanos, las estrellas, en contra de Coatlicue Tonatzin, para quitarle la vida antes de que su nuevo hermano naciera-

-¿Y qué sucedió con ellos?- preguntó Ana.

-Cuando atacaron, el nuevo dios nació en forma adulta, luchó contra Coyolxauhqui y sus hermanos y los venció, desterrándolos al reino de la noche- dijo la abuela- el vencedor era Huitzilopochtli, el dios sol-

-Vaya- murmuró Ana- si eso tuvo que ver con lo que soñé, ya entiendo porqué Coyolxauhqui está tan furiosa con él... pero, ¿quién era Quetzalcoatl?-

-La serpiente emplumada- dijo la abuela- Quetzalcoatl también era hermano de Huitzilopochtli, y amigo de él. Quetzalcoatl encerró a Coyolxauhqui en el monte Iztacihuatl para impedirle rebelarse y conquistar el mundo del día...-

-Ya veo- dijo Ana- pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?-

La abuela se encogió de hombros.

-De eso no estoy segura, hijita- dijo la abuela- pero sé que no debes tomar los sueños a la ligera. Debes tener mucho cuidado, porque evidentemente hay algo en ti que molesta a la vieja Coyolxauhqui, y créeme que no es alguien que se deja vencer tan fácilmente...-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- dijo Ana- ¿no salir en la noche?-

La abuela se echó a reír.

-No había pensado en ello, pero sí, es buena idea- dijo la abuela.

-Abue, estoy hablando en serio- dijo Ana.

-Lo siento, hijita- dijo la abuela- a lo que me refería es que te cuides bien de toda gente extraña, como doña Xoco-

-¿La mujer que tiene fama de bruja?- dijo Ana.

-Esa misma- dijo la abuela- Lupita me ha contado sus pacientes le cuentan que promete curaciones milagrosas, pero que es una charlatana...-

-¿Y crees que tenga que ver con Coyolxauhqui?- preguntó Ana.

-No lo sé- dijo la abuela- pero te aconsejo que la evites. Es posible que una bruja como ella esté en contacto con muchos dioses, incluída Coyolxauhqui-

-Así lo haré, abuela- dijo Ana.

-Buena niña- dijo la abuela. Miró su reloj y se puso de pie- ¡por Dios! Se hace tarde y le prometí a doña Chole unas clases de tejido. Ayúdale a Estelita con su tarea, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, abuela- sonrió Ana- hasta al rato-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries_

_11:00 am_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde aquella pesadilla, y Kiki estaba de pie en la entrada del primer templo con una amplia sonrisa. A diferencia de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, esta noche había tenido un sueño muy agradable. Había soñado con una chica y una anciana, ambas hablando en la cocina de una casa con una taza de café.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró por mucho tiempo. Llegaron tres visitantes. Era la diosa Artemisa en persona, escoltada por dos de sus ángeles. La diosa de la luna parecía muy preocupada y triste. Kiki jamás la había visto de esa manera.

-Buenos días, caballero- dijo la diosa- tengo que hablar con Atena con urgencia-

Kiki asintió y la acompañó al templo principal. Se preguntaba que podía tratarse, pero sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo averiguaría después.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

_11:15 am_

Lucía se dejó caer sobre la hierba y exhaló un suspiro de felicidad. Su gemelo hizo lo mismo, ante la mirada divertida de Elisa, Mandy y Teseo.

-¡Por fin, es sábado!- exclamó Lucía.

-No más Poliferma, no más entrenamiento con tía Shaina, no más tareas...- comenzó Luigi.

-...hasta el lunes- terminó Teseo.

-¿Sabes, Teseo?- dijo Luigi- eres el optimismo en persona. Gracias por arruinarme el momento...-

Teseo y las tres chicas se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, Mandy, ahora que estás aquí- dijo Elisa- cuéntanos que pasó con June y Kari-

-Ah, eso- dijo Mandy- pues Kari llegó tarde a la práctica de la tarde, como acostumbra, y June se enfadó. No la culpo...-

-No entiendo- dijo Teseo- tía Marín es un dulce de persona, pero Kari...-

-No es muy educado hablar de alguien cuando no está, Teseo- dijo Kari, llegando de pronto con ellos.

-Hola, Kari- sonrió Lucía casualmente- hablábamos de cómo fuiste tan amable de unirte a nosotros en las prácticas con tía Shaina...-

Kari frunció el entrecejo, mientras los otros chicos se echaron a reír.

-Sí, así es, rían todo lo que quieran- dijo Kari- ya me las pagarán-

En ese momento, los otros niños del Santuario llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Lucía!- exclamó Mané, la pequeña hija de Aldebarán- ¡un cuento, Lucía!-

-No, eso no- dijo Jonathan- mejor juguemos fútbol-

-No, fútbol no, Jonathan siempre gana- dijo el pelirrojo Nori, el hermanito de Kari- mejor juguemos a otra cosa...-

-Oh, dioses- dijo Lucía entre dientes- ¿de donde salió tanto niño?-

-Son tus admiradores, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi.

-Oigan, niños- dijo Lucía- ¿porqué no juegan sin nosotros por un rato?-

Los niños parecían decepcionados, pero Luigi soltó una carcajada.

-Sé a que pueden jugar- dijo Luigi, y luego susurró algo al oído del pequeño Edmundo. Este pasó la voz a todos los demás niños, y éstos les dieron la espalda y comenzaron a alejarse.

-Vaya, brillante- dijo Teseo, alzando las cejas- nunca hubiera imaginado que tuvieras tacto con los niños-

-¿Qué puedo decir yo?- dijo Luigi, con las manos en la cintura- según tengo entendido, este don es de familia- y todos se echaron a reír.

-¿Y se puede saber que les dijiste?- preguntó Elisa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Luigi con una sonrisa de travesura, más digna de Kiki en sus años de infancia que de Mu- les dije que podían jugar a atacar al monstruo con cosquillas-

-¿Y quién es el monstruo?- preguntó Lucía.

-Curioso que preguntes...- comenzó Luigi, mientras veía que los niños habían dado media vuelta otra vez y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-Oh, no...- comenzó Lucía, quien aún estaba tumbada en la hierba.

-¡Todos contra el monstruo!- gritaron los niños, saltando sobre ella.

La atacaron sin piedad con cosquillas, mientras que su gemelo y los otros chicos se reían. Por fin, Lucía logró ponerse de pie y respiró hondo, como si estuviera muy enfadada.

-Em..., Lucy Lu, puedo explicarlo- dijo Luigi, sonriendo inocentemente.

-El monstruo está enojado- dijo Lucía- el monstruo contraataca. ¡Muajajaja!-

Todos los niños salieron huyendo y gritando, seguidos por Lucía. Los chicos volvieron a echarse a reír. Teseo siguió a Lucía con la mirada hasta que sintió un leve codazo en las costillas, de parte de Luigi.

-Ouch, oye, ¿porqué fue eso?- dijo Teseo.

-Para evitar que babearas- dijo Luigi.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Teseo con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Uy, sí, claro, y yo soy el rey de...- comenzó Luigi.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Mandy de pronto.

-De nada- dijo Teseo.

-¡Inglaterra!- dijo Luigi de pronto.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Elisa.

-Ni idea- dijo Teseo, fingiendo demencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena_

_11:30 am_

Artemisa esperaba pacientemente que Kiki volviera, pues había ido a avisar a Saori y al Patriarca de su presencia. Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba.

-Paciencia, señora Artemisa- dijo uno de los ángeles- Atena la recibirá y sin duda la ayudará...-

-Eso espero- dijo ella.

En ese momento, Kiki volvió con la noticia de que Atena y el Patriarca los estaban esperando y que los recibirían. La diosa y sus dos guardianes siguieron al pelirrojo hasta la presencia de Atena.

-Buenos días, Atena- dijo Artemisa- hay algo muy importante y urgente de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-Por supuesto- dijo Saori- toma asiento, por favor-

Artemisa así lo hizo, y el resto de los presentes.

-Kiki, ya puedes retirarte- dijo Shion. Kiki se inclinó levemente y se dispuso a salir, cuando Artemisa intervino.

-No, espera- dijo la diosa- que se quede. Él fue quien tuvo el sueño del que me contó, maestro Shion, ¿no es verdad?-

Kiki asintió sorprendido, y Shion le hizo una seña para que tomase asiento también, cosa que el pelirrojo hizo.

-¿Y de que querías hablarme?- preguntó Saori.

-De algo horrible que está ocurriendo en este momento del otro lado del mundo- dijo Artemisa- y que pone en peligro a la tierra y a la humanidad...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. C4: La Advertencia de Artemisa

**CAPITULO 4: LA ADVERTENCIA DE ARTEMISA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

_11:45 am_

-¿Y de que querías hablarme?- preguntó Saori.

-De algo horrible que está ocurriendo en este momento del otro lado del mundo- dijo Artemisa- y que pone en peligro a la tierra y a la humanidad...-

-Suena bastante grave- dijo Saori, alzando las cejas- ¿de qué se trata?-

-Es difícil de explicar- dijo Artemisa, preocupada- me pregunto por dónde puedo empezar...- suspiró- bueno, todo comenzó cuando el Patriarca Shion me contó el sueño que tuvo este caballero-

-¿Sueño?¿qué sueño?- preguntó Saori, pues ya era la segunda mención que hacían de ese sueño. Shion le explicó brevemente de que se trataba.

-Con todo respeto, señora Artemisa- dijo Kiki, un tanto dudoso- ¿por qué mi sueño le llamó la atención? ¿Y porqué el maestro Shion se lo contó a usted?-

-La mujer que viste en tu sueño se llamaba Coyolxauhqui, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Artemisa en voz baja, mientras Kiki asentía al reconocer el nombre- lo sospechaba. Ella es la diosa azteca de la luna-

-¿Azteca?- dijo Saori- ¿de México antiguo?-

-Así es- dijo Artemisa- ella tenía el dominio nocturno en el continente americano, antes de que América fuera descubierta. El problema es que es una diosa malvada que había estado dormida durante mucho tiempo, y ahora ha despertado...-

-¿Y quién era esa chica?- preguntó Kiki- la chica a la que...- pero se interrumpió.

-A la que le sacó el corazón- terminó Artemisa- no lo sé, pero tengo una idea vaga idea-

Kiki suspiró antes de que la diosa de la Luna continuara con su relato.

-No importa eso, lo que sé es que el hecho de que Coyolxauhqui despertara implica una grave amenaza al mundo entero- dijo Artemisa.

-¿Y porqué lo dices?- dijo Saori- dijiste que Coyo... lo que sea, que ella tiene solo el dominio nocturno, ¿no?-

-Eso era hace varios siglos- dijo Artemisa- pero al parecer halló la forma de que entrometerse en el mundo diurno también. Huitzilopochtli y Quetzalcoatl, los dioses protectores aztecas, la castigaron por ello, encerrándola en el nevado monte Iztaccíhuatl desde unos meses antes de la conquista de México...hasta ahora-

Los nombres extraños ya habían comenzado a marear a Kiki.

-Lo entenderás después- dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Saori.

-Se supone que tú proteges la tierra, hermana- dijo Artemisa- Quetzalcoatl es tu homólogo azteca, él también protege a la humanidad. Debes ponerte de acuerdo con él. Si Coyolxauhqui de verdad escapó, la tierra está en peligro...-

-¿Y que sugieres que haga?- preguntó Saori.

Artemisa hizo una pausa antes de responder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_Centro de la Ciudad_

_11:00 am_

Ana fue a inscribirse a la escuela. La fila no estaba muy larga. No se encontró a nadie conocido hasta que estaba casi a punto de llegar a la ventanilla.

-Ana, viniste- dijo una chica muy alta de largos cabellos negros.

-Pues sí- dijo Ana, mirando a su amiga sorprendida- ¿porqué no habría de venir?-

-Pues...- vaciló la chica alta.

-¿Qué pasa, Diana?- preguntó Ana, mirando a su compañera sospechosamente- ¿pasó algo en las vacaciones?-

-No, nada- dijo Diana, bastante nerviosa.

Ana se encogió de hombros. Vaya que ese día de las inscripciones fue extraño. Sus compañeros no se estaban comportando de manera normal. Era como si estuvieran sorprendidos de verla. Pronto vio a su amiga Rebeca, que casi tiró al suelo su bolsa y dejó escapar un leve grito.

-Rebeca, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Ana.

-Pero si tú no ibas a entrar a la escuela- dijo Rebeca.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Ana.

-Pues... Rubí- dijo Rebeca. Ana puso los ojos en blanco y se palmeó la frente.

-Debí saberlo- dijo Ana. Rubí era la chica más popular de la escuela, y parecía ser especialmente ácida y antipática con Ana. Además, era la hermana de Tomás, el chico que la seguía por todos lados.

-Ya, olvídate de esa chica _fresa_- dijo Rebeca- ¿vamos a ir al centro comercial esta tarde?-

-¿No tuvimos suficientes _fresas_ por hoy?- dijo Ana- además, no quisiera interrumpir nada entre... Alfonso y tú-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Rebeca, ruborizándose- bueno, sí, la verdad... oh, bueno, tú te lo pierdes-

-Bueno, Rebe, nos vemos luego- dijo Ana, sonriendo levemente- prometí a mi abuela llegar temprano a casa...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Rebeca- pero recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con mi examen extraordinario de matemáticas, ¿puede ser mañana?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Ana- te veré mañana temprano-

-Hasta mañana- dijo Rebeca.

Ana tomó sus cosas y salió de la escuela. Apenas había caminado un par de pasos de la entrada cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento bastante- dijo apenada. Ana levantó la mirada. Había chocado con un chico muy apuesto, rubio y de profundos ojos azules. ¡Rayos! Con la suerte que tenía, chocar con el chico más guapo de la escuela. Y no terminaba ahí. Como premio mayor, con él estaba Rubí.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- yo estaba distraído...-

-Lo lamento de verdad- insistió Ana.

El chico sonrió, y a Ana le pareció la sonrisa más dulce del mundo.

-Ah, que tonta- dijo de pronto Rubí, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ana. Esta se dio cuenta que el calificativo no había sido dirigida a Ana, sino a Rubí misma. La rubia le sonrió como si Ana fuera su mejor amiga- Ana, querida, no te había presentado a mi primo Eduardo. Eduardo, ella es mi amiga Ana-

Ana alzó las cejas. ¿Amiga? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

-Hola, Ana, es un placer conocerte- dijo Eduardo.

-Lo...lo mismo digo- dijo Ana.

-Le estaba diciendo a Rubí que si íbamos al centro comercial- dijo Eduardo- ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

Ana se moría por decir que sí, pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su abuela.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo- dijo Ana- mi abuela...-

-Oh, insisto- dijo Eduardo, mirándola con esos profundos ojos azules. Ana sentía que no podía resistirse. Literalmente.

-Te...tendrá que ser otro día- dijo Ana, apartando la vista de esos enormes ojos azules- mi...mi abuela me espera... hasta luego-

Y se alejó hacia su casa lo más pronto que pudo. Rubí y Eduardo se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries_

_7:00 pm_

Kiki comenzó a prepararse para la misión que Atena le había encargado. Sus hermanos se acercaron a él, llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Y dónde dices que irás?- preguntó Luigi.

-A la ciudad de México- dijo Kiki con paciencia, mientras empacaba sus cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo tío Dio ahora?- preguntó Luigi. Recordaba que Dio, junto con sus camaradas Arguetti y Sirius, había armado todo un alboroto en la capital mexicana hacía algunos años.

-No, nada de eso- dijo Kiki- es una misión muy seria-

-¿Y porqué viajarás en avión?- preguntó Lucía a su vez- ¿qué no puedes teletransportarte y ya?-

-Sí, pero Atena quiere que viaje como civil para no levantar sospechas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Uy, no levantarás sospechas, sobre todo si vistes la armadura de papá- dijo Luigi en tono sarcástico. Kiki no le respondió- ¿podemos acompañarte?-

-No- dijo Kiki- ni se les ocurra-

-Pero...- comenzó Lucía.

-Je, como si no pudiéramos seguirte...- dijo Luigi antes de que su hermana terminara el reclamo.

-Es peligroso para ustedes- dijo Kiki- además, ustedes son solo mitad lemurianos. No pueden teletransportarse grandes distancias-

-Rayos...- murmuró Luigi.

-De hecho, deberían acompañarte- dijo Mu de pronto, entrando en la habitación donde se encontraban Kiki y los gemelos.

-¿De verdad lo cree, Maestro?- dijo Kiki- son solo aprendices, puede ser muy peligroso, y además...-

-Atena así lo quiere- dijo Mu- quiere que te acompañen los gemelos, Teseo y Elisa-

-¿Pero porqué?- dijo Kiki- ¿qué no es mi misión?-

-Así es- dijo Mu- pero Atena quiere que los aprendices comiencen su práctica...-

-Bueno, solo porque ella lo ordena- dijo Kiki, un poco fastidiado- pero no seré su niñero...-

-Descuida, Kiki, nos portaremos bien- dijo Luigi con su mejor cara de inocencia, la cual no era nada convincente para el pelirrojo.

-Menos mal que Teseo es bastante maduro- dijo Kiki- a diferencia de otro chico que conozco...-

-Pues no sé de quien hablas- dijo Luigi. Lucía rió en voz baja.

-Bueno, _kinder del Santuario_, prepárense y avísenles al resto- dijo Kiki sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los gemelos salieron casi disparados. Era su primera misión y estaban muy emocionados.

-Espero que Atena sepa lo que hace, maestro- dijo Kiki. Mu sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo Mu- si tú tenías ocho años cuando nos ayudaste por primera vez, y nadie te hizo a un lado-

De nuevo, Mu tenía razón. Kiki suspiró y volvió a su equipaje. Este viaje prometía ser bastante largo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_1:00 pm_

-Estoy agotada- dijo Ana, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala. Su abuela sonrió y se acercó a ella con un vaso lleno de hielos y refresco.

-Debe ser el calor, hijita- dijo la abuela.

-No, abuela, esto es muy raro- dijo Ana- me siento cansada, me siento extraña-

La abuela la miró largamente por varios segundos, los cuales le parecieron muy incómodos a la chica.

-¿Extraña cómo?- preguntó la abuela.

Ana buscó una palabra para describir como se sentía. Como un vacío en el estómago, un vuelco en el corazón y todo su cuerpo muy fatigado. Pero no podía decirle eso, su abuela se preocuparía y pensaría que está enferma.

-Olvídalo, abuelita- dijo Ana, poniéndose de pie dando un suspiro de cansancio- supongo que debe ser solo mi imaginación. Voy a estar en mi cuarto...-

La chica salió de la habitación, dejando a su abuela sorprendida.

-Oh, por Dios, esto no está bien- murmuró la abuela- debo hablar con la otra chica. Coyolxauhqui ya eligió a su víctima y solo los dioses saben quien puede salvarla de la muerte...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Géminis_

_8:00 pm_

Los gemelos se habían reunido lo más pronto posible con Elisa y Teseo en el templo de Géminis, para darles a conocer la noticia.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo Elisa.

-Muy en serio- dijo Luigi.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Teseo, rascándose la nuca- es la primera vez que nos dan una oportunidad así...-

-Bueno, más vale que estemos preparados- dijo Lucía.

-Teseo, ¿puedo ir?- preguntó Josué.

-No, se supone que solo nosotros iremos- dijo Teseo.

-¿Por favor?- insistió Josué. Teseo sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Podrían ponerse esos ojos más grandes?- dijo Teseo, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano- hoy no, será en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Buuu, de acuerdo- dijo Josué un tanto decepcionado. Kiki llegó al templo de Géminis.

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Los cuatro chicos asintieron- bien, vamos. Les explicaré de que trata esto en el camino. El jet de Saori nos espera afuera...-

Los cuatro siguieron a Kiki, un tanto emocionados. Siempre habían escuchado las historias de sus padres como algo muy lejano y, por fin lo estaban viendo de cerca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_6:00 pm_

Arturo llegó a su casa agotado del trabajo. Hacía bastante calor y el tráfico había estado terrible.

-Vaya, si Puebla ya parece Monterrey de tanto tráfico- dijo mientras dejaba su laptop sobre la mesa de su estudio- si esta ciudad sigue creciendo- nada más falta que se convierta en el D.F. y estamos fritos-

El ingeniero se quitó la corbata y accionó la máquina contestadora.

"_Hola, Arturo, soy Cris. Recuerda que tú y Lupita prometieron venir a cenar la próxima semana. ¡Tres meses más y serás papá!¡Aún no me la creo! En fin, muchos saludos a Lupita. Bytes"_

Hubo un timbre mientras Arturo sonreía. Su esposa tenía ya seis meses de embarazo y, como Cris había dicho en la contestadora, pronto sería papá. Otra grabación se accionó.

"_Hola, Arturito, Lupita, ¿cómo les va? Solo con la noticia que en dos semanas estaré por allá. Cuídense mucho los dos. Hasta luego"_

Arturo acentuó su sonrisa. Su suegra podía ser bastante aprehensiva. Un nuevo timbre se escuchó, y se accionó una grabación más. Arturo reconoció la voz como la de doña Cuca, la abuela de Ana y Estela.

"_Lupita, ha sucedido algo terrible. Comunícate conmigo pronto. Es sobre lo que te hablé hace un par de años. Mi número es..."_

Arturo escuchó el mensaje, sorprendido. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Claro, su esposa era médico y estaba acostumbrado a las llamadas urgentes, pero no de este tipo. Y justo pensaba en ello cuando la puerta se abrió y su esposa entró.

-Hola, corazón, ¿qué tal el trabajo?- dijo Lupita, dejando su bolsa en la mesita de la entrada y abrazando a su esposo.

-Bien, amor- dijo Arturo- ¿sabes? Doña Cuca te dejó un mensaje en la contestadora-

-¿Y de que se trata?- preguntó ella en tono despreocupado mientras conectaba su teléfono celular al cargador.

-No estoy seguro- dijo él- será mejor que lo escuches tú- y accionó la contestadora.

El mensaje se repitió y Arturo notó de inmediato que su esposa palideció y abrió los ojos grandemente. La mujer se sentó pesadamente en la silla junto a la mesita del teléfono, con una expresión de angustia como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo él, muy serio.

Lupita no respondió. Se quedó mirando a la contestadora, como si ésta fuera a darle una respuesta de pronto. Parecía muy asustada. Se llevó la mano al pecho y trató de respirar profunda y más lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿de qué se trata?- insistió Arturo.

-No estoy segura- dijo ella, tomando el auricular del teléfono- pero suena grave. Será mejor que regrese la llamada...-

Lupita tomó el auricular con ambas manos, sin atreverse a moverlo. Marcó el número varias veces, pero colgaba antes de terminar.

-Tranquila- le dijo Arturo, tomando el auricular- yo marco...-

Y así lo hizo. Arturo acompañó a su esposa mientras llamaba a doña Cuca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. C5: Explicaciones

**CAPÍTULO 5: EXPLICACIONES**

_Océano Atlántico, 9:00 am hora de Grecia_

-Bah, no me dijeron que sería un vuelo trasatlántico- dijo Elisa en voz baja, sintiendo que su rostro se ponía verde- me marean los aviones-

-Si quieres te teletransporto de regreso a Grecia- dijo Kiki.

-Oye, Kiki, déjala en paz- dijo Luigi.

-No, gracias- dijo Elisa- aunque te agradecería que me teletransportaras hasta México-

-En tus sueños- dijo el pelirrojo- si yo tengo que viajar en esta cosa ustedes también-

-Y...¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Lucía.

-Es una misión bastante sencilla- dijo Kiki- según la señora Artemisa, tenemos ir con una mujer que es la encarnación de la diosa Coatlicue Tonatzin, la protectora de la tierra, avisarle sobre esta situación y ayudarla si es necesario-

Y les explicó brevemente su sueño y la interpretación que le dio la señora Artemisa.

-Vaya, suena grave- dijo Lucía.

-Muy grave- dijo Kiki- pero en fin, no es una misión difícil, en todo caso...- se aclaró al garganta- bueno, intenten descansar, en Grecia es tarde y ya deberían estar dormidos desde hace bastante. Necesitarán su energía para mañana-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_8:00 am_

Aquella mañana, Ana se sentía débil y sin fuerzas. Muy a duras penas logró bajar los escalones hacia el piso de abajo, para entrar a la cocina. Notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, por lo que supuso que su abuela ya se había levantado a preparar el desayuno. Su abuela había preparado el desayuno habitual, huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días, abuelita- dijo Ana, tomando asiento con cuidado de que su abuela no se percatara de la dificultad que tenía para hacerlo- ¿porqué te levantaste tan temprano hoy?-

-Pues, la verdad se me espantó el sueño- dijo doña Cuca- así que decidí levantarme temprano y hacerles el desayuno. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-Aún durmiendo- dijo Ana, desviando su mirada hacia el techo- espero que no se le haga tarde hoy también-

-Yo igual- dijo la abuela.

-¡Es tarde!- exclamó Estela, bajando a toda velocidad. Comió, mejor dicho, tragó un pan tostado y se bebió todo el jugo de un solo trago, y subió a cambiarse. Bajó de nuevo, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta de la calle.

-¿Dormimos juntas?- le dijo la abuela.

-Buenos días, abuela- dijo Estela- buenos días, Ana- y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Doña Cuca sacudió la cabeza.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy- dijo en tono reprobatorio. Ana sonrió.

-Bueno, abuelita, será mejor que me vaya- dijo Ana, levantándose y tratando de disimular su dificultad- le prometí a Rebeca que le ayudaría a estudiar para matemáticas. Creo que voy a comer con ella-

-Está bien, hijita, pero no llegues tarde- dijo su abuela.

-No, abuelita- dijo Ana, besando a su abuela y tomando sus cosas- hasta al rato-

-Ten cuidado en el camino- le dijo doña Cuca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de México_

_8:30 am_

-Estoy cansada- se quejó Lucía al bajar del avión- catorce horas de vuelo... no imaginaba que el continente americano estuviera tan lejos-

-La oferta de regresarlos a Grecia sigue en pie- dijo Kiki.

-En tus sueños- dijo Luigi, frotándose las manos. El clima era ligeramente frío y con bastante neblina- ¿y ahora qué tenemos que hacer?-

-Buscar a esa mujer- dijo Kiki.

-Supongo que no iba a venir al aeropuerto con un enorme cartel que diga "Caballeros de Atena", ¿cierto?- dijo Luigi.

-Parece que no- dijo Teseo, mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, no nos vamos a quedar aquí parados- dijo Kiki- andando-

Kiki y los aprendices salieron del aeropuerto internacional y tomaron un taxi.

-Al palacio de Bellas Artes, por favor- dijo Kiki al taxista. La diosa Artemisa le había indicado a Kiki que se dirigiera al Palacio de Bellas Artes, pues bajo el edificio se encontraban las ruinas de un antiguo templo azteca, y sería el sitio ideal para encontrar a la señora Tonatzin.

El taxista asintió y comenzó a conducir. Los chicos miraban asombrados la enorme ciudad de México, y la cantidad de tráfico. Unos veinte minutos después, el taxi se detuvo en la estación de autobuses.

-Central de autobuses- dijo el taxista, deteniéndose y saliendo del vehículo para abrir la puerta trasera.

-Pero le dije que el Palacio de Bellas Artes- dijo Kiki, bajando del taxi. Los otros lo imitaron.

-No encontrará nada en el palacio, no aún- dijo el taxista, alzando las cejas y entregándole un papel- la señora Tonatzin los espera, pero no aquí...-

Kiki recibió el papel, sorprendido, mientras el taxista volvía a abordar su vehículo y manejaba alejándose de ahí. El pelirrojo desdobló el papel. Era un mensaje telegráfico.

"_Disculpen por comunicarme así. Los espero en la ciudad de Puebla hoy a las 10:30 am. Tomen el autobús de la línea número 3, que sale a las 8:45 am. Cuando lleguen a Puebla, un taxi los estará esperando para llevarlos a su destino. Todo ha sido pagado ya. Los espero._

_Sra. Refugio Fernández, aka Coatlicue Tonatzin."_

Kiki miró a su alrededor. Parece que su anfitriona había sido bien informada de su llegada. En fin, con pocas palabras, Kiki subió al autobús indicado junto con los cuatro aprendices, rumbo a la ciudad indicada en el mensaje.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_5:00 pm_

_Templo de Libra_

Había sido un día muy largo para Mandy. No solo había tenido que ir a la escuela a justificar las faltas de Teseo, Elisa y los gemelos, sino que había tenido que lidiar con Kari todo el día ella sola. Usualmente el grupo contrarrestaba el mal humor de la chica, pero esta vez se había quedado sola.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio pudo elegir a los gemelos para esa misión?- decía Kari, bastante enfadada.

-Déjalo así- dijo Mandy- fue tía Saori la que lo dijo...-

-Sí, pero ¿porqué ellos?- dijo Kari.

Mandy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hasta que llegó Shaina a salvarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa?- dijo Shaina- veinticinco vueltas al Santuario, ahora mismo-

-Pero...-comenzó Kari.

-Cincuenta- interrumpió Shaina- y si vuelves a decir "pero" serán cien-

Kari se levantó malhumorada. Aún no era hora de su entrenamiento, y Shaina ya la había puesto a trabajar. Se quejaría con su madre en cuanto pudiera. Mandy, por su parte, le sonrió agradecida a la peliverde. Una vez que se quedó sola, sus pensamientos volaron hacia sus amigos. ¿Dónde estarían ahora?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_10:00_ _am_

_Casa de la familia Fernández_

La noche anterior, doña Cuca había pedido a Lupita que fuera a su casa para hablar con ella, luego que sus nietas se fueran a la escuela. La joven fue, acompañada de su esposo, el cual se tomó el día de su trabajo para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Sabía que no había dormido bien, y eso no podía hacerle ningún bien, ni a ella ni al bebé que esperaba.

Llamaron a la puerta, y doña Cuca abrió.

-Buenos días, doña Cuca- dijo Arturo.

-Buenos días- dijo ésta- pasen, por favor, pasen, pasen-

Los esposos pasaron, y doña Cuca cerró la puerta. Tomaron asiento en la sala, donde la anfitriona les sirvió café.

-¿Qué pasa, señora?- preguntó Arturo.

-Aún no, hijito- dijo doña Cuca- estamos esperando a alguien más-

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó él.

-Así es- dijo doña Cuca.

-Disculpe, señora- dijo Arturo- pero mi esposa ha estado...-

-En un momento llegaremos a eso, hijito- lo interrumpió doña Cuca- confía, llegarán pronto... menos de una hora, estoy segura-

Arturo no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_10:00 am_

_Casa de la familia Peña_

-¿Cómo que tres equis al cuadrado?- dijo Rebeca- ¿no era dos equis al cubo?-

-No, Rebe- dijo Ana, tras dar un suspiro- mira, el tres grandote significa que lo vas a multiplicar, y el dos chiquito es que lo vas a elevar al cuadrado...-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Rebeca, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, un tanto desesperada- los números la traen en mi contra...-

-Tranquila, Rebeca- dijo Ana- repasemos otra vez-

En ese momento entró la mamá de Rebeca a la desordenada habitación.

-Anita, que gusto me da verte- dijo la mujer- muchas gracias por ayudar a Rebeca con matemáticas...-

-No es nada, señora, en serio- dijo Ana.

-Bueno, yo les aviso cuando esté lista la comida- dijo la mamá de Rebeca- hija, pon atención para que Anita no pierda el tiempo...-

-Lo intento, mamá- dijo Rebeca.

-Bueno, vamos otra vez- dijo Ana- tres equis...-

Rebeca se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Oye, Ana, ¿al menos puedo ir al baño?- dijo Rebeca.

Ana sonrió y asintió. Su amiga se levantó del escritorio donde trabajaban y fue al baño. Mientras tanto, Ana apartó las cortinas de la ventana y miró a través de ella. Ahí estaba ese chico que había conocido el día anterior en la escuela, el cual solo la saludó con un gesto de su mano y se alejó. Ana lo miró alejarse, sorprendida, mientras que escuchaba que Rebeca volvía del baño.

-¿En que nos quedamos?- preguntó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_10:05 am_

_Casa de la familia Fernández_

Kiki y los cuatro aprendices llamaron a la puerta. Habían llegado a la ciudad unos minutos antes. Como decía la nota que Kiki había recibido en la ciudad de México, los había recogido un taxi y los había llevado a esa casa.

Una anciana con una enorme sonrisa les abrió.

-Pasen, pasen- dijo la mujer- los estaba esperando...-

-¿Nos esperaba?- dijo Luigi.

-Por supuesto, hijito- dijo la mujer- pasen, por favor, y tomen asiento...-

Los recién llegados hicieron lo que la mujer les dijo.

-Bueno, ya llegaron, quienes quiera que sean- dijo un hombre de apariencia amable, aunque un poco impaciente- ¿nos va a decir de que se trata, doña Cuca?-

-En un momento, un poco de paciencia- dijo la mujer- ¿alguien quiere café?-

Casi todos sacudieron la cabeza en silencio.

-Que inapetentes- dijo la anciana.

-Señora- dijo Kiki tras aclararse la garganta- estamos buscando a la señora Refugio Fernández...-

-¿Y quién crees que soy?¿Mamá Claus?- dijo la mujer- yo soy, pero puedes llamarme doña Cuca...-

-¿Entonces usted es...?- comenzó Kiki, pero un gesto de doña Cuca lo interrumpió.

-Sí, pero primero tengo que decir algo- dijo ella- me da gusto que hayan llegado a tiempo...-

-Pero, ¿cómo supo que vendríamos?- dijo Luigi.

-No muy difícil, hijo- dijo doña Cuca- llamé a la niña Atena a Grecia, y ella me hizo saber que venían en camino a la ciudad de México, así que les facilité la llegada-

-¿Atena?- preguntó Arturo, mirando a los desconocidos recién llegados con cierta inseguridad, mientras apretaba la mano de Lupita- ¿de qué habla, doña Cuca? ¿Podría decirme que es lo que le preocupa tanto a mi esposa?-

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo la mujer- pero dudo que la creas, pues no estás acostumbrado a ver cosas tan extraordinarias, al menos no como los otros muchachitos aquí presentes...-

Arturo alzó ambas cejas, como desafiando a la mujer a probar su credulidad.

-¿Podría explicarnos todo desde un principio?- preguntó Kiki.

-Por supuesto, por eso le pedí a la niña Atena y a la niña Artemisa que los enviaran- dijo doña Cuca- verán, los dioses han previsto una gran tragedia, la muerte del Quinto Sol y el dominio de la tierra por Coyolxauhqui...-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó Teseo.

-Coyolxauhqui es la diosa de la Luna- dijo doña Cuca- hace cientos de años, antes de que América fuera descubierta, mi hijo Huitzilopochtli la venció y la desterró al reino de la noche. Años después, ella lo atacó de nuevo, y otro de mis hijos, Quetzalcoatl, la encerró en el Iztacihuatl, un monte cercano a este sitio... no me creíste para nada, ¿verdad, Arturito?-

Arturo no respondió. Miraba a doña Cuca dudando de su salud mental.

-Bueno, haré como que sí me creíste, si no nunca terminaré de contar la historia- dijo doña Cuca, y se volvió hacia los demás- ya saben que yo soy Coatlicue Tonatzin. El problema ahora es que Coyolxauhqui ha despertado de nuevo y ha escapado de la montaña. Su plan es esperar dentro de tres días, el día que termina el quinto sol y comienza el siguiente, para impedirlo y tomar el control del mundo-

-¿Y cómo sabe eso?- preguntó Lucía.

-Mi nieta mayor tuvo un sueño, el mismo que tú- dijo doña Cuca mirando a Kiki- no te sonrojes, la niña Atena me lo contó...-

-¿Y puede decirme que significa?- preguntó Kiki-¿quién es esa chica y porqué Coyolxauhqui quiere...?-

-Por supuesto- dijo doña Cuca- el dios amo del mundo necesita sangre y un corazón palpitante. Coyolxauhqui quiere la sangre de mi nieta y su corazón para derrocar a Quetzalcoatl de la protección del mundo...-

Se hizo silencio en la sala. Los chicos que venían de Grecia se miraron entre ellos. Vaya que esto representaba un problema serio. Lupita seguía en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo y apretando la mano de su esposo.

-Doña Cuca, esto es muy extraño- dijo Arturo por fin, rompiendo el silencio- y aunque fuera verdad, ¿qué tiene que ver mi esposa con todo esto?-

-Eso es lo más difícil del caso- dijo doña Cuca- Lupita recibió el alma de otra diosa. Tal como yo tengo la de Tonatzin, ella tiene la de Zapotlatenan. En ella reside el poder de la curación. Se lo dije hace mucho tiempo, desde que llegó a vivir a esta ciudad...-

-¿Qué dice? Es absurdo- dijo Arturo.

-Te advertí que no lo creerías- dijo doña Cuca- mira esto-

Al decir eso, la anciana tomó un cuchillo y se hizo una pequeña herida en el antebrazo. Luego le mostró la herida a Lupita. Ésta, dudosa, extendió su mano sobre la herida y la curó por completo. Se volvió hacia su esposo y se encogió de hombros, asustada de sí misma.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el ingeniero, sorprendido. Kiki y los aprendices estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-Ahora basta de explicaciones- dijo doña Cuca- tenemos que evitar que Coyolxauhqui lleve a cabo sus planes. Esto es lo que hay que hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Holas! Esto está bastante fumado, lo sé. Todo se explicará más delante. Saludos, y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: El Error

**CAPITULO 6: EL ERROR**

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_5:00 p.m._

Doña Cuca había convencido a Arturo de que volviera a casa con Lupita y tratara de tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo estaba muy alterado. En cuanto a Kiki y los otros, estaban sentados en el porche de la casa, discutiendo lo que harían a continuación.

-No entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijo esa señora- dijo Luigi, un poco mareado.

-Que tenemos que cuidar a su nieta hasta el amanecer de pasado mañana, para evitar que Coyolxauhqui le haga daño y se apodere del mundo...- dijo Kiki.

-Vaya, suena fácil- dijo Luigi.

-Y esperemos que así lo sea- dijo Teseo, mirando a Kiki de reojo. Si bien sabía que Kiki era ya un caballero responsable y autosuficiente, no era del tipo del que le gustaba lidiar con chiquillos.

-Bueno, supongo que solo que da esperar a que llegue esa chica...- dijo Lucía- ¿cómo se llama?-

-Ana- dijo doña Cuca, saliendo de la casa- y no debe tardar en llegar ya-

-Doña Cuca, antes de que llegue- dijo Kiki- ¿no quisiera reconsiderar sobre decirle la verdad?-

-Por los dioses, no- dijo doña Cuca- ¿acaso no viste como se puso la otra muchacha? No, si le decimos que una malvada diosa está tras ella va a pensar que estamos locos o va a entrar en pánico. No- continuó- mejor que esté protegida y, pasado el día indicado, no habrá ningún problema...-

-Como usted quiera- dijo Kiki, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso significa que solo uno de nosotros la conocerá¿no?- dijo Teseo.

-Eres bastante despierto, hijo- dijo doña Cuca- sí, así es, solo uno. Y, si es posible, que el resto de ustedes la vigilen de lejos...-

-Me parece bien- dijo Luigi.

Kiki dejó escapar un suspiro. No le gustaba para nada este asunto. Ojalá su maestro estuviera ahí para aconsejarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa mujer, aunque anciana, también era una diosa, y sabía como manejaban las cosas los dioses mexicanos.

-Bien, todo sea por proteger la tierra- dijo Kiki.

-Que bueno que estamos de acuerdo- dijo la anciana- ¡y justo a tiempo! Anita ya viene de regreso...-

En efecto, la chica venía caminando de regreso, llevando una bolsa en su mano derecha. Todos los chicos, excepto Kiki, corrieron al patio trasero a esconderse. No había necesidad de que la chica los viera. Cuando llegó, Ana miró extrañada al pelirrojo extranjero que estaba de pie junto a su abuela.

-Buenas tardes, hijita- dijo doña Cuca, sonriendo a su nieta.

-Buenas tardes, abuelita- dijo Ana a su vez, y volvió la vista al recién llegado- ¿puedo preguntar...?-

-Puedes- dijo la abuela- mira, hijita, este chico se llama Kiki, es un extranjero que viene de Grecia, se quedará aquí un par de días...-

-Gusto en conocerte, Kiki- dijo Ana con una sonrisa.

Kiki se quedó helado. Todo su fastidio desapareció en un segundo. Su corazón se llenó de indignación al ver a esa preciosa criatura que había sido marcada para morir por Coyolxauhqui, la misma chica que él había visto en sus sueños. Ella se asustó un poco de su mirada, y Kiki por fin reaccionó.

-Gusto en conocerte también- dijo él.

-Bien, ahora vamos dentro- dijo la abuela- ya casi oscurece y yo tengo hambre, no sé ustedes...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de México, México_

_Sótano del Palacio de Bellas Artes_

_10:00 pm_

-¿Visitantes extranjeros?- dijo Coyolxauhqui con su temible voz resonando por todo el recinto.

-Sí, señora- dijo Miquiztli, la muerte- uno alto y pelirrojo, una chica de cabellos castaños, un chico de cabellos azules y unos gemelos...-

-Parece que fueron enviados por Atena de Grecia- dijo Ollín.

-Ya veo- dijo Coyolxauhqui, pensativa- y nuestra primera tentativa falló...-

-Así es, señora- dijo Ollín- y supe que esa doctora se entrometió...-

-Sí, eso lo vi por mí misma- dijo Coyolxauhqui- que detuvo al nieto de Xoco. No volverá a ocurrir, gracias a la metamorfosis que sufrió ese chico. El alma de Zapotlatenan está dentro de esa doctora, y esa metiche de Tonantzin ya debió decirle... no importa, hay que anularla de alguna manera para llegar hasta la chica...-

-Señora, tal vez no sea necesario...- dijo Xoco de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres, bruja?- dijo Coyolxauhqui en todo despectivo.

-A que la señora Tonantzin se ha equivocado al calcular el nacimiento del siguiente sol- dijo Xoco- ella cree que es mañana...-

-Y en realidad es el día después de mañana- dijo Coyolxauhqui, completando la afirmación de la bruja y sonriendo de manera maligna- bien, tengo una idea... que tal vez le enseñará a Atena a meterse en sus propios asuntos, en su propio continente. Aunque pensándolo bien, no será más el mundo de Huitzilopochtli o Quetzalcoatl, ni el de Atena o Artemisa. Será mi propio mundo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Coliseo_

_12:00 am_

-Ojalá que Lucía y los otros estuvieran aquí- dijo Mandy, un tanto fastidiada de soportar a Kari, sobre todo ahora que se quejaba del trato que le daba Shaina.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Kari a su vez- así tía Shaina no tendría tantas energías para ponerme a trabajar solo a mí-

Mandy rió por lo bajo. La verdad los chicos no habían sido los únicos que disfrutaban ver a Shaina gritarle a Kari y hacerla dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del Santuario. Dimitri, Josué y Jonathan rieron también.

-No te preocupes, Kari- dijo Josué- de seguro mi hermano volverá pronto...-

-Pero mientras...- comenzó Dimitri, señalando a Shaina con un gesto de su cabeza- te toca sufrir su furia...-

Todos rieron. Cuando Mandy alzó la mirada, pudo ver que alguien se asomaba en la entrada del Santuario. Frunció un poco el entrecejo para enfocar mejor, pero no logró ver nada. La persona que ella creyó ver desapareció casi de inmediato.

-¿Mandy¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Jonathan, pero Mandy sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada...- dijo Mandy- es que creí ver a alguien, pero seguro fue mi imaginación...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_10:00 am_

-Recuerden, chicos- dijo Teseo- tenemos que mantenerla a salvo antes de hoy a las doce de la noche... así que no la pierdan de vista-

-¿Ya oyeron, chicas?- dijo Luigi en tono de broma- a partir de hoy Teseo es nuestro líder en ausencia de Kiki-

-Muy gracioso, Luigi- dijo Teseo, codeando a su amigo.

-Silencio, chicos, aquí vienen- dijo Elisa, y los cuatro se escondieron.

Kiki y Ana salieron de la casa, seguidos de la abuela.

-Tengan cuidado y regresen temprano- dijo la abuela- y pórtense bien los dos-

-Yo siempre, abuelita- dijo Ana.

-Y yo también, doña Cuca- dijo Kiki- siempre me he portado bien-

Si Mu hubiera estado presente en esa conversación, seguramente hubiera teletransportado a Kiki en un viaje por el tiempo para que viera su propia infancia... en fin, doña Cuca no estaba para saberlo de todos modos.

-Bien, pásenla bien los dos- dijo la abuela- y lleguen temprano-

Tras estas recomendaciones los dos salieron rumbo a un centro comercial cercano.

-¿Y porqué de pronto te interesaste en Puebla?- preguntó Ana.

-Pues... no sé- dijo Kiki.

-Alguien te envió¿no es cierto?- dijo Ana de pronto.

-¿Alguien?- dijo Kiki, un tanto nervioso- ¿de qué hablas?-

-Sí, viniste a un viaje de negocios o algo así- dijo Ana- alguien te mandó¿no es cierto?-

-Pues...por así decirlo- dijo Kiki.

-Bueno¿y que quieres ver?- preguntó ella.

-Pues¿qué hay en el centro comercial?- preguntó Kiki.

-Mucha gente- dijo Ana, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente- pero también bastantes tiendas, seguro te gustará...-

Kiki asintió. Sabía bien que Teseo y los otros lo estaban siguiendo, y de seguro estaban riéndose de él. Y en eso no se equivocaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

_10:00 p.m._

Saori daba vueltas en círculos, casi tan nerviosa como su hermana Artemisa. La diosa de la Luna no había dejado el Santuario de Atena, pues quería ser la primera en saber las noticias provenientes del continente americano.

-¿No se ha comunicado?- preguntó Artemisa.

-Aún no, señora- dijo Shion en tono paciente- pero confío en que no tardarán en comunicarse...-

En ese momento, Mu se materializó en el templo de Atena.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo el caballero de Aries, un tanto apenado- pero creo que deben saber que mi hija me llamó hace unos minutos desde un centro comercial...-

-¿Y qué te dijo?- dijeron las dos diosas al mismo tiempo.

-No mucho- dijo Mu, y les dio un breve resumen de lo que Lucía le había contado.

-Ya veo- dijo Artemisa- entonces hay que confiar en que la chica esté bien protegida antes de la media noche de hoy... y después todos podremos estar tranquilos¿no es así?-

-Así parece- dijo Mu- la señora Tonatzin solo ha pedido nuestra ayuda para eso...-

-Sí, los dioses americanos tienen sus propias reglas- dijo Artemisa, pensativa.

-Bueno, Mu, espero que Lucía nos mantenga informados hasta que den las doce de la noche...- dijo Saori.

-Así será- dijo Mu, inclinándose y retirándose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cuidad de Puebla, México_

_11:59 p.m._

El día había pasado rápidamente para todos. Kiki y Ana habían ido al centro comercial, seguidos de cerca, aunque muy discretamente, por Teseo, Elisa y los gemelos. Como había prometido a la señora Refugio, Kiki la llevó a su casa temprano. Una vez que Ana y su hermana subieron a su habitación, la abuela los hizo pasar a los cinco.

-No saben cuanto les agradezco- dijo la abuela.

-No se apure, abuela, es nuestro trabajo- dijo Luigi, haciendo reír a Elisa.

-Es nuestro deber- dijo Kiki, tras echarle una mirada de advertencia a Luigi- Atena y Artemisa se sentirán aliviadas de saber que el trabajo fue terminado con éxito-

La abuela miró el reloj. Efectivamente, era la media noche y no había sucedido nada extraño. Respiró aliviada.

-La nueva era comenzó con éxito y sin que ninguna gota de sangre inocente fuera derramada- dijo la abuela, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Luego sonrió ampliamente- denle a sus dos diosas las gracias, de parte de los dioses aztecas...-

-Así lo haremos- dijo Kiki, inclinándose levemente- gracias por recibirnos...-

-Cuando quieran- dijo la abuela- vuelvan pronto-

Los chicos se reunieron alrededor de Kiki, y éste los teletransportó de vuelta a Atenas en un segundo. La abuela se quedó mirando unos segundos el punto donde habían desaparecido, y se encogió de hombros.

-Lástima que se fueron- dijo doña Refugio para sí misma- ese pelirrojo estaba muy _chulo_, me gustaba para una de mis nietas...-

-¿Abuelita?- se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras- ya es muy tarde¿no vas a dormir?-

-Ya voy, Anita, ya voy- dijo la abuela, echándole una última mirada al sitio donde habían desaparecido antes de subir a su habitación a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

_7:00 am_

Saori se acababa de levantar cuando Shion le llevó la noticia de que Kiki y los otros habían vuelto de su misión sin ninguna complicación. Los llamó a su templo para que le contaran todos los detalles. Una vez que Kiki lo hizo, los mandó a sus templos.

-¿Vieron? No fue tan difícil- dijo Luigi.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?- dijo Mu al verlo.

-A dormir, papá- dijo Luigi- el cambio de horario...-

-Que cambio de horario ni que nada- dijo Mu- tus clases y las de tu hermana empiezan en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para darte un baño, vestirte e ir a la escuela-

-¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó Luigi, mientras los otros reían- estamos muy cansados-

-Eso es lo difícil de las misiones- dijo Mu.

Luigi se fue rumbo al baño, arrastrando los pies. Lucía, Teseo y Elisa rieron amargamente, pues sabían que les esperaba otro tanto. Cada quien se fue a su templo, se bañaron y prepararon para ir a la escuela

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de México, México_

_Palacio de Bellas Artes_

_3:00 am_

-¿Los extranjeros se han ido ya?- dijo Coyolxauhqui con su terrible voz.

-Así es, señora- dijo Miquiztli, la Muerte.

-Bien, dile a Xoco que inicie con los preparativos de inmediato- dijo Coyolxauhqui- y discretamente, no quiero que Tonantzin se de cuenta de su error, al menos no tan pronto-

-Sí, señora- dijo Miquiztli, inclinándose y saliendo de la sala.

-Tengo otra tarea para ti, Ollín- dijo Coyolxauhqui- sabes que necesitamos una segunda víctima, y ya la he escogido...-

-Sé a quien se refiere, señora- dijo Ollín- ¿prefiere que sea él o ella?-

-Ella será más fácil- dijo Coyolxauhqui- ve que todo esté listo y que Tomás se la entregue a Xoco lo más pronto posible...-

-Así se hará, señora- dijo Ollín, retirándoce.

-Más vale que no haya ninguna falla- murmuró Coyolxauhqui para sí misma- ese error que cometió la vieja Tonantzin será su perdición-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Holas! Aquí está el siguiente capi. Muchos saludos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: La Primera Trampa

**CAPITULO 7: LA PRIMERA TRAMPA**

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_Base del Popocatepetl_

_5:00 am_

Una anciana preparaba una poción al pie de un altar de piedra. Cada ingrediente que le agregara hacía que la poción cambiara su color.

-La señora Coyolxauhqui bien dijo a la vieja Xoco que un día volvería- murmuró la anciana mientras cortaba algunas raíces y las añadía a la poción- y la vieja Xoco ahora prepara su renacimiento...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_6:30 am_

-¡Abuelita!¡Abuelita!- comenzó a gritar Estela. La chica salió de su habitación y corrió a la de su abuela.

-¡Por todos los santos, hija! ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- dijo la abuela, levantándose alarmada.

-Abuelita, no puedo despertar a Ana- dijo Estela entre lloriqueos- parece que tiene una pesadilla, y está ardiendo, pero no puedo despertarla, abuelita... algo horrible debió pasarle-

La abuela subió, alarmada, solo para comprobar que efectivamente, Ana estaba ardiendo en fiebre y se movía, gimiendo, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-Hijita, despierta- dijo la abuela, invocando su magia antigua. Tras varios intentos, Ana abrió los ojos.

-Abuelita, tuve esa pesadilla otra vez- dijo Ana, sin levantarse- esa pesadilla en la que me sacan el corazón...-

-No temas, hijita, ya pasó- dijo la abuela- es solo una pesadilla. Parece que estás enferma- añadió, poniendo su mano en la frente de su nieta y sintiéndola caliente- no te preocupes más, llamaré a la doctora-

-Oh, no hagas eso, abuelita- dijo Ana- no tengo nada...-

-No vaya a ser algo contagioso, y ella está esperando un bebé- dijo Estela.

-No creo que sea nada contagioso- dijo la abuela- vuelve a dormir, Ana, y ya no temas más a esas pesadillas-

La abuela bajó, y Estela se quedó sentada junto a su hermana hasta que ésta se durmió de nuevo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Atenas, Grecia_

_Universidad de Atenas_

_2:00 pm_

-Mi cabeza...- dijo Luigi- y me muero de sueño... menos mal que ya terminamos por hoy...-

-No sé si nos quedará tiempo para hacer toda la tarea y entrenar- dijo Elisa- o será que esta noche no podremos dormir...-

-No digas eso, el sueño es sagrado y llevamos ya bastante rato sin dormir- dijo Luigi- ¿de qué tenemos tarea?-

-Literatura, química, filosofía e inglés- dijo Elisa. Lucía se detuvo de pronto.

-Oh, demonios- murmuró Lucía- olvidé mi libro de literatura en mi casillero-

-Ve por él, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi- te esperamos en la entrada...-

Lucía asintió y volvió corriendo hacia su casillero, evitando a la gente que venía en sentido contrario, hasta que llegó. Puso la combinación correcta y sacó su libro. Iba a cerrar su casillero cuando vio a un chico extremadamente apuesto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, sacando un libro del casillero junto al suyo.

-Hola, guapa, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo el chico, volviéndose hacia ella. Lucía tardó en reaccionar. Se sentía hipnotizada por esos ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

-Me...me llamo Lucía- dijo una vez que volvió en sí- y... ¿y tú?-

-Ah, yo soy Jake- dijo el chico con pose de galán- y ellos son mis amigos Robbie y Carlo. Estamos en tercer año. Y parece que somos vecinos de casillero-

Lucía se percató de que había otros dos chicos de pie detrás de Jake. Robbie era muy alto, moreno y un poco pasado de peso. Carlo era moreno también, y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Sí, así parece- dijo Lucía, cerrando su casillero- supongo que te estaré...los estaré viendo por aquí-

-¿Porqué no nos acompañas?- dijo Jake, tomándola de la mano con suavidad- iremos al cine y luego a cenar, ¿qué te parece?-

El contacto con su mano era muy extraño, la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz. Lucía estaba que se moría de ganas de decir que sí, pero recordó el montón de tarea y el entrenamiento que le esperaba en casa.

-Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- dijo Lucía, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, aunque no pudo quitar su mano de la de él- tengo mucha tarea, y también que entrenar en el Santu...-pero se interrumpió- quiero decir, tengo algo que hacer-

-Oh, vamos...- comenzó Jake.

-Creo que ya te dijo que no- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Lucía apartó su mano de la de Jake y se volvió. Era Teseo, y no tenía una expresión muy amistosa que digamos.

-Oh, miren quien es- dijo Jake en tono sarcástico- Teseo, el chico maravilla-

-Será mejor que dejes en paz a Lucía, Jake- dijo Teseo, mirándolo de manera amenazante.

-Yo puedo hablar con quien me plazca, Teseo- dijo Jake.

-Teseo, ellos no...- comenzó Lucía.

-Te lo advierto- dijo Teseo, y luego se volvió hacia ella- vamos, Lucía-

Lucía estaba algo confundida por el incidente, pero decidió seguir a Teseo, con la esperanza que le diera una explicación a su comportamiento. Pero mientras caminaba hacia él, sentía que algo dentro de su corazón le quemaba, se sentía diferente.

Jake no los había perdido de vista. Cuando cruzaron las puertas, el chico sonrió.

-Ya está hecho- murmuró para sí mismo, con una sonrisa- le doy cinco minutos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Terrenos del Santuario_

_2:15 pm_

El clima estaba algo extraño esa tarde. Parecía que iba a llover, pues el cielo se había nublado. Esto fue favorable para Josué y compañía, pues Shaina los liberó de sus "tormentos" más temprano que de costumbre por la posibilidad de lluvia. Ahora, los chicos estaban descansando tras un partido de fútbol, ganado por Jonathan, por supuesto.

-¿Y que te dijo tu hermano sobre el viaje a México?- preguntó Dimitri.

-No mucho- comentó Josué- solo que no tuvieron que hacer mucho, más que cuidar a una chica...-

-Y que quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella- dijo Jonathan.

-No, ¿cómo crees?- dijo Dimitri- si se nota a leguas que Teseo está enamorado de Lucía... ¿o no es cierto?- añadió, volviéndose a Josué.

-Apuesto a que sí- dijo Josué- pero mi mamá me castigará si lo molesto con eso...-

-Y hablando de ellos...- dijo Jonathan, señalando con un gesto a los recién llegados: Teseo, Luigi y Elisa. Lucía no iba con ellos, y Teseo no se veía muy alegre que digamos.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijeron Jonathan y Dimitri al mismo tiempo. Josué se encogió de hombros.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Esto era lo que había pasado. Saliendo de la escuela, Lucía había alcanzado a Teseo y le había pedido una explicación._

_-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- dijo Teseo de mal humor, sin detenerse- ¿qué no es obvio? El sujeto es un completo patán-_

_-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lucía, deteniéndolo al tomarlo del brazo- ¿cómo te atreves?-_

_-Lucía, ese Jake tiene malas intenciones- dijo Teseo, deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente- está en mi clase, acaba de entrar hoy a la escuela...-se aclaró la garganta- no se comportaba así en clase...-_

_-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Lucía, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Pues que se trae algo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él, no es...- comenzó Teseo._

_-Ya basta, Teseo- lo interrumpió Lucía- no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Ni siquiera mi hermano hace eso...-_

_-¿Hace que?- dijo él._

_-¿Estás celoso o que te sucede?- dijo Lucía- ¿te molesta que Jake llame la atención más que tú?-_

_Teseo se quedó helado. ¿Porqué Lucía no veía el peligro que él veía? Desde el momento que ese chico entró a su clase, Teseo tuvo una extraña sensación de desconfianza hacia él. Pensó que tal vez había elegido la manera equivocada de explicárselo a Lucía._

_-Escucha, Lucía, yo...- comenzó Teseo- no era lo que quería, solo pensaba advertirte sobre...-_

_-¿Advertirme?- dijo Lucía- pues a menos que sea un asesino en serie, no veo porqué te pusiste de esa manera...-_

_Antes de que Teseo respondiera, Luigi y Elisa los alcanzaron._

_-Oigan, ya perdimos el autobús- dijo Luigi- ¿porqué tardaste tanto, Lucy Lu?-_

_-Lucía, te digo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese Jake- dijo Teseo- creo que no deberías...-_

_-¿Jake?- lo interrumpió Luigi, mientras su gemela se cruzaba de brazos malhumorada- ¿y a quién no? Se la pasó aterrorizando a algunos de primer año, y también quiso invitar a salir a Elisa, ¿no es cierto?- se volvió hacia ella y ésta asintió- que no se entere tío Milo porque lo dejará como coladera...-_

_-Y bien merecido lo tendría- dijo Elisa, quien parecía muy molesta por la sola mención de ese chico._

_-Bien- dijo Lucía, volviéndose a Teseo- veo que ya te pusiste de acuerdo con ellos también-_

_-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Teseo, sorprendido._

_-No puedo creerlo de ustedes- dijo Lucía con aire ofendido- y mucho menos de ti, Luigi-_

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Lucía?- dijo Luigi, un tanto alarmado también, tanto que había olvidado llamarla "Lucy Lu"._

_-Que los tres están de acuerdo en esto- dijo Lucía- bien, creo que no iré con ustedes al Santuario ahora, iré más tarde...-_

_-¿Pero que vas a hacer?- preguntó Elisa._

_-Me voy con Jake y sus amigos- dijo Lucía, acomodando la bolsa de libros sobre su hombro- los veré más tarde-_

_-Espera, Lucía- dijo Luigi. Lucía le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la escuela._

_-Lucía, espera...- dijo Teseo, tomando su mano para detenerla. Lucía se soltó de él con un gesto brusco y le dirigió una mirada llena de furia._

_-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- dijo ella en un tono que no era el suyo, y se dirigió de regreso a la escuela sin agregar más._

_-Deberíamos detenerla- dijo Elisa- a tía Shaina no le va a gustar nada que Lucía pierda el entrenamiento de hoy-_

_-Ese no es el problema- dijo Teseo._

_-Hay algo raro en Lucía- dijo Luigi._

_-Y en ti- dijo Elisa, como para calmar un poco la situación- ya van tres veces que no la llamas "Lucy Lu". Ya cálmense los dos- añadió al ver la expresión que los dos tenían- Lucía tiene catorce años, puede salir con el sujeto si quiere, ya se puede cuidar sola, ¿no?-_

_-Mmm tal vez tengas razón- dijo Luigi- y aquí viene nuestro autobús, ¿nos vamos, Teseo?-_

_Teseo asintió con cara de pocos amigos. Los tres abordaron el autobús y no se habló más del tema._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Teseo pasó directamente hacia el templo de Géminis, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano o a los otros chicos. Luigi y Elisa no estaban tan preocupados por Lucía como él.

-Ya verás cuando se calme, Eli- dijo Luigi- no se la va a acabar... después de esto no podrá negar que le gusta mi hermana-

-Mejor ya no lo molestes- dijo Elisa- no está de muy buen humor...-

-...porque un patán le está ganando a mi hermana- terminó Luigi.

Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír. Josué y los otros dos también lo escucharon y se echaron a reír.

-¿Lucía está saliendo con otro chico?- dijo Jonathan- vaya, eso sí es noticia...-

-Con razón Teseo estaba tan molesto- añadió Dimitri.

Al escuchar eso, Josué echó una mirada hacia el templo de Géminis. Dimitri tenía razón, seguramente era eso lo que había molestado tanto a su hermano. Y aunque Teseo podía ser tan testarudo como Saga, decidió ir a hablar con su hermano. Tal vez serviría de algo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Atenas, Grecia_

_Escuela_

_4:00 p.m._

Lucía había vuelto rápidamente hacia donde había dejado a Jake. Él seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. No estaba con sus amigos. Le pareció extraño pero no pensó más en ello.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo Jake- veo que el amargado de tu amigo te dejó ir-

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Lucía.

-No te disculpes, no pasó nada... me da gusto que hayas vuelto- dijo Jake- ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro- dijo ella. Iba a preguntarle por sus dos amigos, pero esas palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. En vez de eso preguntó- ¿y a dónde vamos?-

-Ya verás- dijo Jake, mientas caminaban fuera de la escuela un par de cuadras, hasta llegar a un extraño local.

El local era una extraña tienda de antigüedades, con los adornos más feos que Lucía haya visto en la vitrina. Al ver que Jake se disponía a entrar, Lucía se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucía?- preguntó Jake.

-Ahora que veo esto, pienso que no quiero entrar- dijo Lucía. Jake volvió hacia ella sus enormes ojos azules.

-Vamos, no hay nada malo- dijo Jake, tomando su mano. De nuevo, Lucía tuvo una extraña sensación dentro de ella- entremos...-

-No hay nada malo- dijo Lucía- entremos-

Jake sonrió y entró al local con Lucía de su mano. Pasaron por un montón de objetos horribles hasta la parte posterior de la tienda. Había un enorme objeto cuadrado delante de ellos, cubierto con una manta. Jake retiró la manta y reveló un espejo con marco de madera, con un par de jaguares tallados en ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lucía con voz somnolienta. Se sentía cada vez más débil y cansada, como si estuviera adquiriendo una gripa demasiado rápidamente.

-Es un espejo que nos llevará al otro lado del mundo- dijo Jake.

-Pero no quiero ir allá- dijo Lucía, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vamos- dijo Jake, apretando ligeramente la mano de Lucía- sé que quieres ir-

-Sí, quiero ir- dijo Lucía.

-Bueno, solo hay que atravesar el espejo, _nenetl_- dijo Jake- no queremos llegar tarde con la abuela Xoco-

-No queremos llegar tarde con la abuela Xoco- dijo Lucía, en un profundo trance.

Los dos atravesaron el espejo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. C8: La Segunda Trampa

**CAPITULO 8: LA SEGUNDA TRAMPA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Géminis_

_5:50 p.m._

Josué entró lentamente al templo. Sus papás no estaban, y Zalika tampoco. Eso lo sabía porque le habían avisado antes de irse, y Josué había visto al novio de Zalika pasar por ella.

-¿Teseo?- dijo Josué, y su voz resonó en el templo- ¿dónde estás?-

No obtuvo respuesta. Josué siguió caminando y subió la escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia el cuarto que compartía con su hermano mayor. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Teseo, abre la puerta- dijo Josué, golpeando la puerta con el puño repetidas veces- quiero hablar contigo-

-Fuera- fue la única respuesta que Josué obtuvo de Teseo.

-Teseo, también es mi cuarto- dijo Josué- si no me abres le diré a mamá-

Con un leve gruñido, Teseo abrió la puerta. Josué observó a su hermano mayor. No se veía nada bien, y tenía una expresión en el rostro que le era conocida a Josué: era la cara que ponía su hermano cuando salía del dentista.

-¿Quieres decirme que rayos te pasa?- dijo Josué- ¿porqué te pones así?-

-Es ese chico con el que salió Lucía- dijo Teseo.

-¿Y estás celoso?- dijo Josué.

-No, yo...- comenzó Teseo- mira, a ese chico lo conocí antes de que le hablara a Lucía. Me dio muy mal presentimiento. Y no soy el único, también a Luigi y a Elisa-

-¿Y porqué no le dijiste eso a Lucy?- dijo Josué.

-Se lo dije- dijo Teseo- bueno, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero se lo dije. No me creyó, ni a ellos tampoco...-

-Bueno, cuando vuelva habla con ella y aclara todo- dijo Josué- no hay razón para ponerse así-

-Sí, cuando vuelva- dijo Teseo, mirando por la ventana y suspirando.

En ese momento sucedió algo extraño. Sintió que de pronto el cosmo de Lucía cambió de lugar drásticamente, como si se hubiera teletransportado. Pero eso no era posible, ¿o sí? Ninguno de los gemelos había desarrollado aún ese poder, al menos no para viajar tan lejos que su cosmo no sea detectado en toda la ciudad.

-¿Sentiste eso?- le preguntó a su hermano. Josué asintió- algo anda muy mal-

Los dos hermanos bajaron las escaleras y corrieron hacia la entrada del templo. Segundos después llegaron Luigi y Elisa, el primero muy pálido.

-Algo malo le pasó a Lucía- dijo Luigi, respirando con dificultad- puedo sentirlo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_11:00 am_

Lupita y Arturo llegaron a casa de doña Cuca esa mañana. La abuela la había llamado por la fiebre de Ana. La joven doctora estaba ya más tranquila, sobre todo porque la abuela le había dicho que el peligro ya había pasado.

-Ah, Lupita, que bueno que viniste- dijo doña Cuca- es Anita, tiene mucha fiebre...-

Lupita asintió, y se dejó guiar hasta el cuarto de Ana. La chica había despertado tras volver a tener la misma pesadilla se sentía muy mal y se había mareado cuando trató de ponerse de pie.

-Lupita, no debiste venir- dijo Ana en un tono débil.

-Está bien- dijo Lupita- déjame ver que es lo que tienes-

Ana asintió mientras que la doctora le tomaba la presión, la temperatura, el pulso y demás. La abuela la miraba con las manos juntas, y Arturo se había sentado en la silla del escritorio. Tras unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Lupita se quitó el estetoscopio.

-No me lo explico, doña Cuca- dijo Lupita- jamás había visto una enfermedad parecida. Tendría que hacer exámenes...-

Una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de Arturo la interrumpió. Todos miraron a través de la ventana y vieron como el cielo se oscureció en un segundo, a pesar de ser casi mediodía. El cielo se aclaró y se llenó de estrellas, y la luna brillaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué es eso, doña Cuca?- preguntó Lupita, mirando la ventana tan sorprendida como su marido- ¿no había dicho que ya no había ningún peligro...?-

-Por los dioses- murmuró doña Cuca.

Doña Cuca, mejor dicho, Tonatzin, salió de la habitación y de la casa para observar mejor el fenómeno. Los demás se quedaron en sus puestos. Lupita solo miraba sorprendida a través de la ventana sin levantarse del pie de la cama de Ana. Ésta ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- murmuró Arturo, que de la sorpresa se había puesto de pie.

En ese momento, alguien más apareció en la habitación, al parecer de la nada. Era Eduardo, el mismo chico que Ana había conocido el día que fue a inscribirse a la escuela, que estaba con su compañera Rubí.

-Tú...- murmuró débilmente Ana- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti- dijo el chico- ven conmigo-

-¿Tú que quieres aquí?- dijo Arturo-¿y dónde la piensas llevar? ¿qué no ves que no puede levantarse?-

Eduardo hizo un leve gesto con la mano, y Arturo fue despedido contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Lupita y Ana lo miraron, asustadas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- dijo Lupita, poniéndose de pie también- ¿quién eres tú?-

-Necesito que Ana me acompañe- dijo Eduardo- y no te atrevas a entrometerte de nuevo, doctora...-

-¿De nuevo?- murmuró ella- ¿de qué hablas?-

Eduardo sonrió. Su rostro y sus cabellos comenzaron a cambiar, hasta que se volvieron los de Tomás, el chico que acosaba a Ana.

-¿Tú?- dijo Ana- ¿tú y Rubí me engañaron?-

-No- dijo Tomás- esa chica no era Rubí, era la vieja hechicera Xoco, que me dio este poder...- sonrió, y volvió a su expresión original- ahora, me acompañarás...-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Ana, aunque se sentía cada instante más débil-no quiero-

-No tienes opción- dijo Tomás.

Lo que pasó en seguida fue muy rápido. Arturo estaba intentando levantarse, pero sentía aun fuerte dolor en el tobillo derecho que se lo impedía. Tomás alargó su mano hacia Ana, y Lupita tomó la escoba que estaba junto a la cama y trató de golpearlo con ella. Tomás se enfureció y con otro gesto de su mano le hizo lo mismo que a Arturo, haciéndola golpearse en la cabeza y caer al suelo inconsciente. Una vez con el camino libre, alzó a Ana en sus brazos, pues ella no tenía ninguna fuerza para resistirse. Arturo se puso en pie y empuñó la escoba, dispuesto a impedirle el paso, pero Tomás solo se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que eso es sabio?- dijo Tomás con una mirada perversa- si me impides el camino terminaré de matar a tu esposa...-

Arturo se quedó paralizado. No se atrevió a moverse al ver que Lupita estaba inconsciente.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Tomás, sonriendo de nuevo- no que le quede mucho tiempo a esta _nenetl _tampoco. Dile a Tonatzin que falló en su cálculo...- y desapareció.

Arturo corrió como pudo a donde estaba Lupita. Tenía una herida pequeña en la parte posterior de la cabeza, no se movía y respiraba lentamente. En ese momento llegó doña Cuca y miró la escena, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo- ¿dónde está Ana?-

-Fue ese Tomás- dijo Arturo- me lanzó... con un movimiento de su mano, luego a ella y se llevó a Ana...-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- dijo doña Cuca. Arturo no respondió- Arturo, es importante, aunque Lupita sobreviva, no habrá mundo si esto sigue, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Que Tonatzin había fallado en su cálculo- dijo él.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo doña Cuca, sacando un calendario azteca rápidamente y revisándolo- por el gran Huitzilopochtli, tiene razón...-

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Arturo.

-Que el sol no cambió anoche... ¡cambia esta misma noche!- dijo doña Cuca, o Tonatzin- debí prever ese año bisiesto... maldición...-

-¿Qué se puede hacer?- dijo Arturo.

-Por lo pronto, llévala al hospital- dijo doña Cuca- no creo que sea nada grave, pero está cargando a un bebé, así que no podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos. Mientras, yo me comunicaré con Atena. Coyolxauhqui necesita un gemelo para llevar a cabo sus planes, y en el Santuario de Atena hay unos gemelos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Géminis_

_6:00 pm_

-Yo también lo sentí desaparecer- dijo Teseo- el cosmo de Lucía que desapareció en un segundo...-

-No pudo teletransportarse- dijo Luigi- ni ella ni yo lo dominamos-

-No sabemos que pudo haber pasado- dijo Elisa. Teseo frunció el entrecejo.

-Mientras no haya tenido que ver con ese Jake...- comenzó.

-No empieces con eso- dijo Luigi- no es...-

-No, Luigi, Teseo tiene razón- dijo Elisa- tal vez tuvo que ver con ese chico. ¿No la viste hace rato? Se estaba portando... extraña-

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Teseo- y es extraño que fuera justo hoy, después de nuestro viaje a México... ¿no creen que deberíamos avisarle a Kiki?-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Luigi- ¿crees que tiene algo que ver con el viaje a México?-

-Lo apostaría- dijo Teseo.

-Bueno, ustedes ganan- dijo Luigi- vamos con Kiki, tal vez pueda ayudarnos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

_5:00 p.m._

Kiki estaba sentado sobre la escalera principal del templo. Suspiró. Aún tenía grabado en su mente el rostro de esa chica mexicana. Le daba un poco de tristeza que su misión hubiera terminado tan pronto, pero le alegraba mucho más que esa chica, Ana, estuviera a salvo. Aunque muy en el fondo algo le decía que la aventura aún no había terminado.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Luigi, Teseo y Elisa.

-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?- preguntó Kiki- ¿cuál es la prisa?-

-Kiki...pasó algo horrible- dijo Elisa.

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Kiki- ¿dónde está Lucía?-

-Se quedó en la escuela, con un chico nuevo- dijo Luigi- pero de pronto sentimos su cosmo desaparecer...-

-¿Desaparecer?- dijo Kiki. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Era verdad, no podía sentir el cosmo de Lucía en toda la ciudad- ¿qué más saben?-

-Creemos que tuvo que ver con nuestro viaje a México- dijo Teseo.

Kiki iba a responder, cuando notó que el cielo se oscureció rápidamente.

-Por los dioses- dijo Kiki- espero que esto sea porque Artemisa aparecerá...-

-Pero ella está con Atena todavía- dijo Elisa.

-Oh, no- dijo Kiki- espérenme aquí, ya regreso- y se teletransportó de ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena_

_5:05 pm_

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- dijo Saori, mirando a través de la ventana- es demasiado temprano como para que oscurezca...-

-Esto es obra de ella- dijo Artemisa- es obra de Coyolxauhqui-

-No te apresures, hermana- dijo Saori- ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo la diosa Tonatzin? Coyolxauhqui fue vencida...-

-No se apresure a decir eso, Atena- dijo Shion en tono sabio.

En ese momento, Kiki apareció delante de ellos.

-Disculpen la intromisión- dijo Kiki- pero tengo noticias terribles. Lucía desapareció de pronto de la ciudad. No se siente su cosmo en ninguna parte... y los chicos creen que su desaparición tiene algo que ver con la misión que se nos dio en México...-

-No puede ser...- dijo Saori- Tonatzin debió equivocarse...-

-Eso es- dijo Artemisa- sea como sea, deben volver a México, a ver que sucedió...-

-Estaba a punto de sugerir eso, Atena- dijo Shion.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Saori- ¿no crees que debemos llamar a los caballeros más... experimentados?-

-Ni hablar- dijo Shion- Kiki y los chicos pueden hacerlo, de eso no hay duda...-

-¿Está seguro, maestro Shion?- dijo Kiki- quiero decir, la vida de mi hermanita está en juego aquí...-

-Y el mundo entero también- dijo Shion- pero confío en que ustedes pueden hacerlo...- se volvió a Saori, y ella asintió.

-Bien, vayan ustedes- dijo Saori- Luigi, Elisa y Teseo...-

-También podrían ir Mandy, y también los tres chicos: Josué, Dimitri y Jonathan- añadió Shion.

-Bien- dijo Saori- vayan, y que el cosmo nunca les falle...-

Kiki se inclinó y desapareció.

-¿De verdad crees que ellos solos podrán, Shion?- dijo Saori- casi todos ellos son aprendices-

-Todos lo fuimos alguna vez, Atena- dijo Shion- y hemos probado que podemos lograr lo que sea...no veo porqué ellos no...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

Kiki volvió con los chicos, que lo estaban esperando impacientemente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Teseo.

-Atena nos acaba de dar una misión- dijo Kiki- tenemos que volver a México, nosotros, con Mandy, Dimitri y Jonathan. Ve a llamarlos pronto, Josué-

-Enseguida- dijo él, y bajó a los terrenos del Santuario. Segundos después volvió con los tres.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mandy- ¿es cierto que Lucía...?-

-Sí, así que más vale que nos demos prisa- dijo Kiki- no solo ella, el mundo entero corre peligro...-

-¿Cómo iremos?- preguntó Dimitri.

-Yo nos teletransportaré hacia allá- dijo Kiki- ¿listos?-

Todos asintieron, listos y dispuestos.

-Antes de que se vayan- dijo el maestro Shion, materializándose junto a ellos- les tengo un poco de ayuda- encendió su cosmo- las armaduras de sus padres les ayudarán...- y fueron apareciendo una por una: la de Aries para Luigi, la de Géminis para Teseo, Dragón Marino para Josué, Libra para Mandy, Escorpión para Elisa, Capricornio para Jonathan y Acuario para Dimitri.

-Gracias, Maestro- dijo Kiki- vamos-

Todos asintieron, y Kiki los teletransportó de ahí.

-Buena suerte- murmuró el Patriarca, mirando el punto donde habían desaparecido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Nuevo capi, creo que este no lo había publicado antes. Espero que hasta aquí sea de su agrado.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: El Sacrificio de Luigi

**CAPITULO 9: EL SACRIFICIO DE LUIGI**

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_1:00 p.m._

Kiki y los otros aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de doña Cuca. Miraron sorprendidos que también ahí el cielo se había oscurecido. La única diferencia con el cielo griego fue que en México la luna brillaba con gran intensidad.

-Coyolxauhqui está haciendo esto, les apuesto lo que sea...- dijo Kiki.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Estela les abrió.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó la chica.

-Queremos hablar con tu abuela, por favor- dijo Kiki.

-¡Abuelita!- dijo Estela- vienen a buscarte...-

-Justo a tiempo- se escuchó la voz de doña Cuca, y corrió hacia la puerta- pasen, pasen, hay mucho que contar y muy poco tiempo...-

Todos los recién llegados obedecieron.

-Mi nieta desapareció- dijo sin más preámbulos- fue secuestrada por Tomás, el nieto de la bruja Xoco... que está al servicio de Coyolxauhqui-

-¿Y qué piensa hacer con ella?-preguntó Kiki.

-Sacrificarla- dijo la abuela- como en el sueño que tuviste, para que su manifestación sea completa... el segundo nombre de Ana es Xóchitl, significa flor... ella es la flor que tiene que destruir...-

-Por favor, señora- dijo Luigi- mi hermana gemela también desapareció también ayer...-

-¿Tu hermana gemela dijiste?- dijo doña Cuca, llevándose una mano a la frente- oh, no... esto está muy mal- y se dejó caer en un sillón.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Teseo, con el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar nada su respuesta.

Doña Cuca suspiró.

-La dualidad- dijo doña Cuca- todo en el mundo de los dioses tiene que ver con la dualidad. Cielo y tierra, sol y luna, norte y sur, este y oeste, flor y canto...-

-Disculpe- dijo Luigi- ¿eso que tiene que ver con Lucía?-

-Que tú y tu hermana son gemelos... dualidad- dijo doña Cuca- es una regla que ni siquiera Coyolxauhqui se puede saltar...-

-¿Y...que quiere con mi hermana?- dijo Luigi.

-La sacrificará- dijo la abuela- igual que a mi nieta...-se aclaró la garganta- para asegurar su regreso-

-Tenemos que detenerla- dijo Teseo.

-Hay una manera- dijo doña Cuca- ya cometió el primer error, y fue dejarnos saber que Tomás está involucrado... tendrán que ir donde la bruja Xoco, con mucha probabilidad la chica, tu hermana, esté ahí...-

-¿Y Ana?- preguntó Kiki. Tonatzin se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrán que obligar a Xoco a decirles- dijo la abuela-es seguro que Coyolxauhqui la tenga en un lugar muy oculto-

-¿Y donde podemos encontrarla?- preguntó Luigi.

-En el corazón mismo del volcán- dijo la abuela- el Popocatepetl tiene tres entradas secretas, que solo los dioses conocemos... una de ellas lleva hacia la guarida de Xoco...-

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos- dijo Kiki.

-Así es- dijo la abuela- quedan solo 11 horas antes de que sea el gran sacrificio...-

Todos asintieron y fueron transportados por Kiki hacia el Popocatepetl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_Hospital General_

-Señor, por favor espere fuera...- decía la voz de una mujer.

-Pero es mi esposa, por favor déjenme verla...- decía una voz masculina.

-Mejor espere afuera- le respondía la voz.

-Al menos dígame como está...- insistió el otro.

-El golpe en su cabeza fue muy severo, tal vez no despierte nunca...- le respondió.

Lupita escuchaba todas esas voces. No podía abrir los ojos.

-Entiendo...- escuchó la voz de Arturo, que apenas podía pronunciar esas palabras, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. ¡No podía ser! Tenía que despertar pronto. ¡Aquello era horrible! Se sentía atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo. Sintió que Arturo la tomó de la mano. El tono de su voz era triste. Tenía que moverse, demostrarle que estaba despierta, que estaba bien.

-Tal vez usted podría autorizarnos para...-comenzó la voz del médico, pero Arturo lo interrumpió.

-Está moviendo su mano- dijo Arturo-doctor, sentí que movía su mano...-

-Es solo un reflejo- dijo el médico. ¿Solo un reflejo? Lupita tenía verdaderas ganas de levantarse y darle en la cabeza a ese medicucho bueno para nada.

-No, mire, sus párpados...- insistió él.

-¡Pero que...!- dijo el médico. Enseguida Lupita sintió la mano de Arturo tomar la suya.

-Lupita, aprieta mi mano dos veces- dijo Arturo, y Lupita así lo hizo.

-¡Está bien!- dijo el médico- ¡no puedo creerlo!- y llamó a varios enfermeros, e indicó varios medicamentos intravenosos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lupita abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de su esposo.

-Hola- dijo ella débilmente, sonriendo.

-Hola- dijo él, parpadeando sorprendido al principio y sonriéndole también -me preocupaste en serio. No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca...-

-¿Qué pasó con Ana?- dijo Lupita con mucho esfuerzo. El rostro de Arturo se ensombreció un poco.

-Tomás se fue con ella- dijo Arturo- pero su abuela ya llamó a los chicos griegos de nuevo. No temas, todo va a salir bien-

Lupita asintió.

-Nuestra parte en esta historia se acabó- murmuró ella, dando un suspiro- ahora depende de ellos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Base del Popocatepetl_

_1:30 pm_

-Supongo que aquí es- murmuró Elisa, mirando el volcán humeante y las tres entradas de las que Tonatzin había hablado.

-Definitivamente- dijo Kiki- creo que deberíamos dividirnos...-

Y así lo hicieron. Por una de las puertas entraron Teseo, Luigi y Elisa, por la segunda entraron Jonathan, Josué y Mandy, y por la última entraron Kiki y Dimitri.

El primer grupo entró lentamente en la gruta al principio. Luego, los dos chicos aceleraron el paso, haciendo que Elisa tuviera que correr para alcanzarlos.

-Espérenme, chicos...- decía Elisa, un tanto fastidiada.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando al mismo paso, hasta que vieron una luz. Iban a correr hacia ella, pero Elisa los detuvo a tiempo, pues escuchó una voz.

-Mi Tomás fue muy inteligente en engañar a la chica- dijo la voz de una anciana- ahora la vieja Xoco puede comenzar el ritual de la señora Coyolxauhqui, cuando la luna brilla a su máximo...-

Los tres chicos se asomaron por la abertura con cuidado de no ser vistos. Vieron un gran salón con un enorme altar de roca en el centro Todo el salón estaba iluminado por antorchas. Había una mujer anciana, muy parecida a la abuela de Ana, pero a la vez muy diferente. Llevaba un vestido indígena blanco con varios dibujos bordados en él, sus largos cabellos blancos recogidos en una trenza, y tenía una mirada malvada y, en cierto punto, demente. Junto a la mujer, sentada en el suelo y cabizbaja, estaba una chica de largos cabellos color lila.

-¡Lucía!- dijo Luigi.

-Shh, silencio- dijo Teseo.

-¿Acaso escuchamos algo en la oscuridad?- murmuró la anciana- la vieja Xoco creyó escuchar algo. Pero la vieja Xoco sabe que es imposible, nadie conoce estas cuevas más que los dioses... ahora, hijo mío, indica a esta niña que suba al altar, debemos proceder-

En ese momento, los tres chicos reprimieron una exclamación de enojo. Jake, el chico nuevo de la escuela, estaba de pie junto a un espejo de marco de madera, y sonrió.

-Levántate, pequeña- le dijo Jake a Lucía- tienes que recostarte en el altar de piedra...-

-Pero no quiero- dijo Lucía, en un extraño tono mareado y cansado.

-No digas eso- dijo Jake- sí quieres estar en ese altar-

-Sí quiero estar en ese altar- dijo Lucía- sí quiero, sí quiero-

Lucía caminó lentamente hacia el altar de piedra.

-Espera un poco, hijo mío- dijo la bruja Xoco- primero tiene que beber la poción...-

Jake asintió y tomó la poción de manos de Xoco y se acercó a Lucía.

-Tienes que beber esta poción- le dijo Jake.

-Pero no...quiero...beberla...- dijo Lucía con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tienes que beberla- dijo Jake con su voz hipnotizante.

-Tengo que beberla- dijo Lucía, extendiendo sus manos- tengo, tengo-

Ninguno de los tres chicos pudo soportar verlo, así que dieron un paso delante, revelando su presencia antes de que Jake le diera el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción.

-Detente, Jake- dijo Teseo en voz alta- déjala en paz...-

-¿Quiénes son los intrusos?- dijo Jake.

-La vieja Xoco sabía que había escuchado algo- dijo la bruja.

-Tienes suerte de que aún no conozca bien la técnica de mi papá- dijo Luigi, visiblemente enfadado- porque si así fuera terminarías hecho polvo. Aléjate de mi hermana en este instante-

-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?- dijo Jake con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto con su mano y los tres chicos salieron volando y chocaron contra la pared.

-Mejor será que huyan, jovencitos- dijo la bruja Xoco- contra ese poder solo pueden perder... mejor morir tarde que temprano...-

-Nunca- dijo Teseo, levantándose con dificultad- primero muerto que dejar que dañe a Lucía...¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-

Su ataque fue una pequeña réplica del verdadero ataque de Saga. Aún así, destruyó buena parte de la sala, pero no lo golpeó. No podía arriesgarse a ello, podía lastimar a Lucía.

-¿Eso es todo lo que los caballeros griegos de Atena tienen?- dijo Jake en tono burlón.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- exclamó Elisa. No hizo tanto daño como el ataque de Milo, pero fue significativo.

-¡Aarrgg...!- exclamó el hombre, furioso.

-¡CRISTAL NET!- exclamó Luigi, tratando de atrapar a Jake en su red. Lo logró, pero el joven la rompió.

-Los trucos de los caballeros griegos no serán suficientes, la vieja Xoco lo sabe- dijo la bruja.

-Así es- dijo Jake, con la poción en la mano- Lucía, debes beber la poción-

-Debo beberla- dijo Lucía, con las manos listas para recibir el frasco- debo beberla, debo beberla...-

-No, Lucy Lu, no lo hagas- dijo Luigi.

-Debo beberla, debo...- seguía diciendo ella.

Demasiado tarde. Los tres notaron que Lucía estaba totalmente bajo el control de Jake, y que no importara que le dijeran, ella bebería la poción.

-Vamos, linda, bebe la poción- insistió Jake.

-¡No!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, y se lanzaron contra Jake para separarlo de Lucía.

Jake hizo de nuevo un movimiento con su mano para hacerlos chocar de nuevo contra la pared. Antes de eso, Elisa había atacado de nuevo hacia Jake con su Aguja Escarlata. El ataque dio justo en la mano de Jake, obligándolo a soltar el frasco de la poción. Este cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies de Luigi, quien la levantó. Jake tomó el cuchillo del sacrificio y lo acercó a la garganta de Lucía.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana o rompo la botella!- gritó Luigi.

-Si la rompes, ella morirá- le respondió Jake, apretando el mentón de Lucía con una mano y acercando más el cuchillo a su cuello.

-Morirá...morirá...- dijo Lucía en voz baja.

-De todas maneras quieres matarla- dijo Elisa- ¿porqué habríamos de darte la poción?-

-Los niños griegos no saben que la vieja Xoco solo necesita un gemelo- dijo la bruja- si trajeran a otro gemelo, tal vez no matarían a la niña...-

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí. Luigi miró la botella que tenía entre sus manos y suspiró. Luego alzó la mirada para ver a su hermana, y sus dudas desaparecieron. Apretó la botella con fuerza.

-Ah, no- dijo Elisa al captar la mirada de Luigi- no, no lo harás...-

-¿Qué es lo que...?- comenzó Teseo, pero antes de que terminara su pregunta, Luigi le respondió. Destapó el frasco de la poción y lo bebió hasta el fondo.

-¡Luigi!- exclamó Elisa en un tono que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar- ¿qué hiciste?-

Luigi la ignoró. Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo extraño, pero no se inmutó. Le dirigió a Jake una mirada desafiante.

-Ahora ya no tienen opción- dijo Luigi en tono desafiante- tienen que tomarme a mí-

-Bien, como dijo mi abuela, solo necesito un gemelo, no importa cual de los dos sea- dijo Jake, y empujó a Lucía hacia ellos. Teseo la atrapó en sus brazos, pues estaba desmayada. Con su poder, atrajo a Luigi hacia sí, lo despojó de la armadura de Aries en un segundo y lo forzó a recostarse en el altar de piedra, para después atarlo con cuerdas.

-Que tonto ha sido el gemelo- dijo la bruja Xoco- en dar su vida por su hermana...-

En ese momento Lucía despertó.

-¿Qué me pasó?- murmuró ella. Teseo no pudo contestarle.

-Bien hecho, niño, bien hecho- dijo la bruja Xoco, tomando el cuchillo de manos de Jake- y ahora...-

-Aléjense de él- exclamó Elisa- ¡AGUJA...!-

Pero Jake la lanzó de nuevo contra la pared antes de que completara el ataque.

-¿Qué pasa, Teseo?- preguntó Lucía, tratando de levantarse- ¿qué le ha hecho a mi hermano?-

Jake rió horriblemente. Su rostro cambió al de Eduardo, el chico que Ana había conocido en la escuela, y luego al feo rostro de Tomás.

-Termina con esto, abuela- dijo Tomás.

La vieja Xoco asintió y alzó el cuchillo. Luigi cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe del cuchillo sobre su pecho. Lucía, entendiéndolo todo, encendió su cosmo, y la armadura de Aries la cubrió ahora a ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano en este instante!- dijo ella, furiosa- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-

Su ataque golpeó efectivamente a Tomás y a la vieja hechicera, alejándolos del altar donde estaba su hermano. Cuando trataron de acercarse, Tomás los rechazó de nuevo.

-Nunca llegaremos hasta Luigi o la bruja así- dijo Elisa.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Teseo, encendiendo su cosmo- tal vez funciona...¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!-

Funcionó. Solo Tomás desapareció. Las chicas corrieron hacia Luigi y lo desataron, mientras que Teseo se acercó a la bruja. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran los otros dos grupos, llamados hacia ellos por el cosmo de Lucía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Kiki- ¿están todos bien?-

Los cuatro asintieron.

-Aquí está la bruja, Kiki- dijo Teseo. Kiki se acercó hasta ella.

-La vieja Xoco es una bruja- dijo la anciana- la vieja Xoco se pregunta como lo supieron...-

-¿Dónde está Ana?- dijo Kiki- ¿a dónde la llevó Coyolxauhqui?-

-El caballero pelirrojo jamás la encontrará con vida- dijo la bruja- porque la vieja Xoco nunca le dirá que está en la pirámide sepultada bajo el museo de Bellas Artes, y aunque lo supiera, jamás hallará la máscara de Pacal y los Ojos de Agua que necesita para poder entrar...-

Kiki volvió a preguntar, y la vieja solo repitió sus palabras.

-¿A qué se refiere, Kiki?- preguntó Mandy.

-No lo sé- dijo éste- volvamos a la ciudad. La señora Tonatzin nos puede ayudar...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hola! Espero que hasta ahora sea de su agrado este fic. Todo se explicará más delante. Me llegó un review reclamándome por haber situado este fic en mi país natal. Solo me resta decirle que los anteriores 11 fics de esta serie se han situado en otros países de Europa, Asia y Africa, y que en éste quería hacer algo diferente. Si no sabe nada de México, pues un poquito de cultura general no le hace daño a nadie. No con afán de molestar, pero pues nadie más se ha quejado de que se sitúe en México. Además, he excluido mi ciudad, así que no es como llevar a los caballeros "enfrente de mi casa". Bueno, cada quien su nervio, cada quien su fic. Se respetan todas las opiniones.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Faltan 2 capítulos para que esta serie de 12 fics termine.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: La Pirámide de la Luna

**CAPITULO 10: LA PIRÁMIDE DE LA LUNA**

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_4:00 p.m._

Los chicos volvieron a la ciudad. El tiempo se les estaba acabando.

-¿La máscara de Pacal y los Ojos de Agua?- dijo Tonatzin, y todos asintieron- pues es difícil...-

-¿Dónde los conseguiremos?- preguntó Josué.

-¿Y en tan poco tiempo?- añadió Dimitri.

-Paciencia, hijitos- dijo doña Cuca- sé donde se encuentran ambas cosas... pero no son difíciles de traer...-

Todos la miraron expectantes.

-La máscara de Pacal está en una pirámide en Chiapas, en la frontera con Guatemala- dijo Tonatzin- es un museo, así que no creo que los dejen tomarla...-

-Es eso o salvar el mundo- dijo Kiki-¿y los ojos de agua?-

-En Monterrey- dijo doña Cuca- los ojos de agua son rocas de las cuales emerge agua. Son muy raros, e imposibles de transportar...-

-Tal vez se refería al agua del manantial- sugirió Dimitri.

-Puede ser- dijo doña Cuca- sin embargo, no estamos del todo seguros...-

-¿Nos dividiremos de nuevo?- preguntó Mandy. Antes de que Kiki respondiera, doña Cuca sacudió la cabeza.

-No será necesario- dijo doña Cuca- los dioses están con nosotros en esta batalla...- se acercó a la ventana- Tlaloc, dios de la lluvia, tráenos agua fresca del manantial del Norte... Ehecatl, dios del viento, tráenos la máscara del gran Pacal...-

Segundos después de que la abuela pronunciara esas palabras, comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento proveniente del sur, al mismo tiempo que las nubes de lluvia provenientes del norte cubrían toda la ciudad. Una máscara de jade cayó a los pies de doña Cuca. En ese momento comenzó a llover.

-Pronto, niños, traigan una botella- dijo la abuela. Luigi aún tenía la botella de la poción de la bruja Xoco, así que la enjuagó y se la dio a Tonatzin, quien la llenó de agua de lluvia- perfecto...-

-¿Eso fue todo?- dijo Kiki.

-Así es- dijo Tonatzin, entregándole la botella y la máscara a Kiki- corran a la pirámide de la Luna y detengan a Coyolxauhqui antes de que le quite la vida a Ana y se apodere del mundo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo del Patriarca_

_1:00 am_

Shion aún no se iba a dormir. Estaba en su escritorio, revisando algunos libros viejos. Arelí llevaba ya varias horas dormida. Shion suspiró. No dormiría tan tranquila si supiera a donde había enviado a los chicos aprendices. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de su estudio. Tal vez sería ella, preguntándole porqué no se había ido a dormir aún.

-Pasen...- dijo Shion en voz baja.

No era Arelí, sino Mu.

-Ah, buenas noches, Mu- dijo el Patriarca, volviendo su vista de la puerta a sus libros de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, maestro- dijo Mu- ¿de...pura casualidad sabe donde están Kiki y los gemelos? Kari dijo algo sobre una misión-

-En efecto- dijo Shion- fueron requeridos para completar la misión de México-

-Pero...- dijo Mu, dudoso- creí que ya había terminado ese asunto...-

-Yo también- dijo Shion- pero por desgracia nos equivocamos, y están ocupados en ella-

-Ya veo- dijo Mu- en ese caso, me retiro, maestro-

-Que descanses, Mu- dijo Shion antes de que éste cerrara la puerta. Shion se sintió un poco mal por no decirle la verdad entera sobre la misión de Kiki y sus hijos, pero también sabía no había razón para preocuparse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de México, México_

_Pirámide de la Luna_

_6:30 p.m._

-¿Esta es la entrada?- preguntó Dimitri al ver una enorme puerta de piedra.

-Debe ser- dijo Kiki.

-¿Y cómo se abre?- preguntó Luigi.

-La vieja bruja dijo algo sobre el agua y la máscara- dijo Kiki, pasando sus dedos por la puerta tallada- tal vez haya... alguna...- en ese momento, sus dedos sintieron algo- aquí...-

-¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó Teseo- ¿una ranura?-

-Sí, de forma ovalada- dijo Kiki- la máscara puede entrar aquí...-

Mandy le alcanzó la máscara, y Kiki la acomodó. Encajaba perfectamente, pero la puerta no se abría.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Josué- ¿porqué no se abre?-

-¿No necesitas... empujarla?- preguntó Mandy y, diciendo eso, le dio un leve empujón a la máscara, haciendo que se hundiera un poco más. Todos sintieron una sacudida en el suelo, y la puerta se abrió pesadamente, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-Bien, Mandy- dijo Kiki- ahora, vamos dentro-

Los chicos entraron a un largo corredor. No podían ver nada en la oscuridad, así que la iluminaron un poco con sus cosmos. Teseo notó que, a pesar de lo bien que peleó la anterior batalla, Lucía caminaba cabizbaja y triste.

-Oye, ¿qué tienes?- dijo Teseo. Lucía no alzó la mirada.

-Yo...lo siento, Teseo- dijo Lucía- no era yo misma... y casi provoco que esa bruja loca mate a mi hermano...-

-No digas eso, Lucy- dijo Teseo- Luigi eligió tomar tu lugar. Y no fue tu culpa, como dijiste, no eras tú misma. Ese maldito Jake te estaba controlando...-

-Pero...- comenzó ella.

-Pero nada- dijo Teseo- nada de esto fue tu culpa. No vale la pena que siguas preocupándote por eso. Además, ya pasó, ya están los dos a salvo y eso es lo que importa-

Lucía no respondió. Se limitó a sonreírle y siguió caminando con el resto. Al final del corredor, se encontraron con una segunda puerta de piedra.

-Bueno, ahora no tengo idea de cómo abrir esta puerta- dijo Kiki.

-El agua puede ser la llave- dijo Josué.

-Eso lo sabemos- dijo Kiki- pero no sabemos como usarla para abrir la puerta...-

Los chicos inspeccionaron la puerta. Mandy alcanzó a ver una manija, pero no pudieron hacerla girar.

-Es inútil- murmuró Dimitri.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lucía, mostrándoles una pequeña vitrina de cristal en una de las paredes del corredor. Dentro de la vitrina había una pequeña rueda escalonada, como la de los molinos. En la parte superior había una pequeña ranura en forma de un embudo.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Dimitri de pronto- al verter el agua en este mecanismo podremos girar la palanca-

-Vale la pena intentarlo- dijo Jonathan.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Kiki- es muy poco agua, no podemos equivocarnos...-

-Solo hazlo- dijo Luigi, quien comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado de ese sitio.

Kiki hizo lo que dijo Dimitri. El agua quedó atrapada en la parte superior.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Lucía.

-Girar la manija- dijo Mandy, y la giró en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. El agua cayó y el mecanismo se activó. Por unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pero en seguida se abrió una trampilla en el suelo, y todos cayeron por ella.

-Oh, excelente- dijo Josué de mal humor- estamos atrapados...-

-No lo creo, hermanito- dijo Teseo, señalando una luz al final del corredor al que habían caído.

-Vamos- dijo Kiki, y todos se dirigieron hacia ese sitio.

El corredor llevaba a un enorme salón, muy parecido a aquel ubicado dentro del volcán, pero mucho más grande y más adornado. Había jaguares y quetzales tallados por todo el templo, los cuales estaban iluminados por varias antorchas.

En el centro del enorme salón había un enorme altar de piedra tallado. En uno de los extremos del salón había un trono dorado. En él estaba sentada una mujer muy parecida a Artemisa, cuya belleza solo podía compararse con su maldad. A sus lados estaban dos hombres que parecían más bien monstruos. Miraban a la mujer con un miedo indescriptible. En el altar, recostada e inmóvil, se encontraba Ana. Kiki la miró, asustado. Estaba reviviendo su sueño.

-Por los dioses...- dijo Kiki. No pudo decir más, pues la mujer se levantó de su trono y caminó furiosa hacia el altar.

-¡Maldita sea esa bruja Xoco!- exclamó con voz potente-¿qué tan difícil es atravesar el corazón de una niña cualquiera?-

Todos temblaron de pies a cabeza. Se dieron cuenta de que era Coyolxauhqui en persona.

-Pero señora Coyolxauhqui- dijo uno de los dos hombres, vestido de azul-¿no será mejor que...?-

-¡No!- dijo ella- queda poco tiempo para la media noche, Ollín. No hay tiempo de salir a buscar un gemelo. Lo haremos sin ese paso, y mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de más niños gemelos para aumentar mi poder...-

-Yo podría hacerlo esta noche, señora- dijo el otro, vestido de verde- sabe que puedo traer la muerte a quien yo quiera...-

-No hay gemelos cerca, Miquiztli- dijo Coyolxauhqui- y aunque los hubiera, Xoco tiene la poción necesaria...-

Al escuchar eso, Kiki se volvió hacia Luigi y Lucía.

-Los dos, salgan de aquí en este instante- dijo Kiki en voz baja.

-Pero no puede hacernos daño- dijo Luigi.

-No me interesa- dijo Kiki- tú bebiste esa poción, eres vulnerable... y aún así, no quiero que Lucía se quede tampoco, los dos están en igual peligro...-

-Pero Kiki...- comenzó Luigi.

-Kiki tiene razón- dijo Teseo.

Ninguno de los gemelos parecía dispuesto a retirarse, y Kiki suspiró.

-No planean irse de aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo Kiki, y ambos asintieron- bien, quédense, pero procuren no entrar a la pelea, y si lo hacen, que esa loca no se de cuenta de que son gemelos o que tú bebiste la poción, Luigi, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, Kiki, lo que digas- dijo Luigi- Lucy Lu y no nos moveremos de aquí a menos de que sea necesario-

-Así me gusta- dijo Kiki- ahora, los demás...-

Pero no terminó de hablar. Coyolxauhqui ya había comenzado a aproximarse al altar de piedra, con su cuchillo de oro en alto.

-Eres una lástima, pequeña- dijo Coyolxauhqui- lo único bueno de tu miserable vida es que al quitártela devolverás al poder a la gran Coyolxauhqui y a sus cuatrocientos Centozonhuiznahua...-

Ana se movió levemente, tratando sin éxito de soltarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían atada al altar. Coyolxauhqui rió con tanta fuerza que las paredes de la sala se sacudieron. Ollín y Miquiztli se miraron entre sí y temblaron.

-Vamos, no te pongas así- dijo Coyolxauhqui burlonamente- si no es tan doloroso que te saquen el corazón... tu padre Quetzalcoatl y tu tío, cuando me desterraron, me hicieron lo mismo...- volvió a reír- es hora de pagarles su amabilidad...-

-No...- dijo Ana con debilidad.

-No más pausas- dijo Coyolxauhqui, alzando el cuchillo- ¡hasta nunca, Xochitl!- y bajó el cuchillo.

-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-

Pero el cuchillo nunca tocó a Ana. Coyolxauhqui recibió de lleno el ataque de Kiki, y la obligó a dar un par de pasos atrás y dejar caer el cuchillo al suelo.

-¿Quién osa interferir?- dijo Coyolxauhqui con una potente voz que hizo temblar todo el salón.

-Nosotros- dijo Kiki, apareciendo. Tras él entraron Mandy, Teseo, Josué, Elisa, Dimitri y Jonathan.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- dijo Coyolxauhqui.

-Parece que por estos rumbos no nos conocen- dijo Teseo- somos caballeros de Atena-

-¿Caballeros de Atena?- dijo Coyolxauhqui- ustedes no son rival para mí. ¿Cómo se atreven a desafiar a una diosa?-

-Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces- dijo Kiki- y nunca hemos perdido-

-Entonces será la primera vez que pierdan- dijo Coyolxauhqui- más no la primera vez que yo aplaste a mis enemigos...-

-En tus sueños- dijo Kiki- libera a Ana y ríndete-

-Jamás- dijo Coyolxauhqui, encendiendo su cosmo. Las paredes y el techo del salón se volvieron negras como el cielo nocturno, con cientos de estrellas brillando sobre ellas- Ollín, Miquiztli, destrúyanlos-

-Enseguida, señora- dijo Ollín. Golpeó el suelo con su talón, y descargó tanta energía que el suelo se partió en dos, creando una grieta que los separaba del altar, y casi hizo caer a los caballeros ahí. Miquiztli, por su parte, llenó la grieta con una alta columna de fuego, que los fue cerrando cada vez más.

-Hasta nunca, caballeros de Atena- dijo Coyolxauhqui.

-¡Dimitri, haz algo!- dijo Josué. El hijo de Camus y Milekha encendió su cosmo.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!- exclamó Dimitri. El hielo se derritió por acción del calor y el agua apagó el fuego.

Ollín y Miquiztli no se rindieron. Con su cosmo encendido, se multiplicaron por tres cada uno.

-¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-exclamó Mandy.

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!- exclamaron Teseo y Josué.

-¡EXCALIBUR!- atacó Jonathan.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- exclamó Elisa.

Tanto las copias como los originales Ollín y Miquiztli fueron vencidos. Ya solo quedaba Coyolxauhqui.

-¿Creen que esto es sabio, niños?- dijo la diosa- ¿pelear contra la gran Coyolxauhqui?-

Los chicos no respondieron.

-Bien, prepárense para perecer- dijo Coyolxauhqui- ¡llamo hacia mí a los cuatrocientos Centozonhuiznahua!-

Los caballeros miraron la escena, asombrados. Cuatrocientas sombras aparecieron entre ellos y el altar.

-Veremos si pueden vencer a cuatrocientos dioses al mismo tiempo...- dijo Coyolxauhqui, tomando el cuchillo de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacia Ana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

El siguiente capítulo es el final. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	11. C11: El Fin

**CAPITULO 11: EL FIN**

_Ciudad de México, México_

_Pirámide de la Luna_

_11:00 p.m._

-¡No!- exclamó Kiki al ver que Coyolxauhqui los daba por vencidos y se acercaba cada vez más al altar.

Las sobras se aproximaron hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ustedes encárguense de las sombras- dijo Kiki- yo trataré de detenerla-

-Entendido- dijo Teseo- ya lo oyeron...¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-

Kiki se teletransportó hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraban las sombras y volvió a atacar a Coyolxauhqui. Esta vez, la diosa se sorprendió pero no se movió de su sitio.

-Bien, has elegido la forma más dolorosa de morir- dijo Coyolxauhqui. Encendió su cosmo y lanzó a Kiki contra la pared varias veces. El pelirrojo no pudo levantarse.

-Luego me ocupo de ti- dijo Coyolxauhqui, y se dirigió hacia Ana- hasta nunca...-

Pero los gemelos se teletransportaron frente a ella.

-¡STARLIGHT EXTINTION!- exclamaron ambos, y el poder de sus ataques hizo que la diosa cayera de espalda al suelo, pues no se esperaba la presencia de otros dos chicos.

-Rápido, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi, desatando las cuerdas en los pies de Ana. Lucía hacía otro tanto con las que estaban a los lados del altar.

-¿Pues qué crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo Lucía- vamos Kiki, levántate-

Kiki se levantó con esfuerzo y se acercó a ayudarles. Una vez que la desataron, Kiki les indicó a los gemelos que fueran a ayudar a los otros con las sombras mientras él ayudaba a Ana a levantarse y la alejaba del altar. Coyolxauhqui se levantó.

-¡Maldición!- dijo la diosa- ¿cómo se atreven a golpear a una diosa¡Todos ustedes morirán aquí!- se volvió a Kiki- ahora, entrégame a esa chica o te prometo que tu muerte será lenta y muy dolorosa...-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Kiki- ¡STARLIGTH EXTINTION!-

Coyolxauhqui hizo a un lado el ataque con su mano y siguió avanzando hacia ellos.

-No...-murmuró Kiki- ¡CRISTAL WALL!-

Pero apenas la diosa lo tocó con los dedos, la pared de cristal se hizo pedazos. Kiki se mordió el labio inferior. Lo único que podía hacer era teletransportarse lejos con Ana, si no, los dos serían historia. La tomó de la mano y desapareció con ella hacia el otro lado de las cuatrocientas sombras, donde los otros chicos peleaban, y les indicó que salieran.

-¡No escaparán de mí!- exclamó Coyolxauhqui- ¡Centozonhuiznahua, atrápenlos¡Solo dejen con vida a la chica!-

-Rayos- dijo Josué mientras corría- detesto tener que huir de esta manera-

-Imagina que es tía Shaina excepcionalmente enojada la que viene tras nosotros- dijo Teseo- y dime si no correrías...-

-De acuerdo¡apúrense!- gritó Josué, corriendo cada vez más rápido. Los chicos llegaron a una enorme pared.

-Oh, no- dijo Luigi- callejón sin salida-

-Aquí hay una palanca- dijo Lucía, y sin pensarlo dos veces la accionó. Otra trampilla se abrió en el suelo y todos cayeron.

-Bien hecho, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi- ahora sí estamos atrapados-

-No, no lo estamos- dijo Ana, hablando por primera vez delante de ellos- hay un gran salón más adelante, y después un pequeño pasillo que lleva a la puerta principal-

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde Ana les había indicado. Llegaron al gran salón.

-Parece vacío- dijo Kiki- sigamos-

Pero antes de que llegaran al pasillo, Coyolxauhqui y las cuatrocientas sombras les obstruyeron el paso.

-¿Se van tan pronto?- dijo la diosa azteca, encendiendo su cosmo, rojo de furia- les demostraré que no pueden entrometerse en mis asuntos... le enseñaré a Atena a meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Las sombras los rodearon, impidiendo que escaparan, y Coyolxauhqui se acercó a ellos.

-Sé que no servirá de mucho- dijo Kiki, dirigiéndose a los gemelos- pero haremos tres muros de cristal cuando nos dispare¿entendido?-

Cuando Coyolxauhqui les disparó, destruyó los tres muros de cristal, pero a los chicos no los tocó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Teseo. La misma Coyolxauhqui estaba sorprendida. Los chicos, por su parte, sintieron dos cosmos conocidos, y en ese momento aparecieron Atena y Artemisa.

-Vaya, me has mencionado montones de veces esta noche- dijo Saori, algo molesta, sosteniendo su báculo de Niké. Artemisa, por su parte, llevaba en la mano su arco de oro.

-Coyolxauhqui, te has conducido equivocadamente en tu manera de manejar las cosas- dijo Artemisa- sabes bien que el mundo está bajo la protección de Atena y de otros dioses...-

-Ustedes dos no vendrán a sermonearme, diosas griegas- dijo Coyolxauhqui- en tierras americanas mando yo...-

-En eso te equivocas- dijo una voz masculina. Aparecieron dos hombres, acompañados de la abuela de Ana. Pero no parecían hombres. Como cuando vieron a Apolo, a Hades, a Poseidón y al mismo Zeus, los dos hombres despedían un cosmo poderosísimo. Uno de ellos era rubio, de barba del mismo color y ojos verdes. El otro era moreno, sin barba. Y ambos tenían un porte divino.

-Pero si son mis queridos hermanos- dijo Coyolxauhqui, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque su voz revelaba que estaba muy asustada- no sabía que tuvieran la osadía de entrar a mi pirámide-

-Hermana, tus crímenes han agotado la paciencia de mi hermano Huitzilopochtli y la mía- dijo el dios rubio- además de que tuviste la osadía de querer lastimar a mi hija-

-No te pongas así, Quetzalcoatl- dijo Coyolxauhqui- ustedes dos me desterraron al reino de la noche...merezco mi oportunidad de volver al día-

-No mereces nada- intervino Tonatzin- desde hace varios milenios has atacado a tus hermanos para dominar la tierra, tanto de día como de noche, tanto americana como aquella del otro lado del gran mar. Y has acabado con la paciencia de todos los dioses. Así que serás juzgada y condenada-

-¡No pueden!- dijo Coyolxauhqui- ¡no me pueden hacer eso!-

-Tú y los cuatrocientos Centozonhuiznahua quedarán atrapados dentro de esta pirámide para toda la eternidad- dijo Quetzalcoatl- dentro del altar de piedra donde quisiste sacrificar a mi hija-

-¡No!¡No pueden!- dijo Coyolxauhqui- si me encierran, la luna no volverá a salir en todo el continente-

-Ya hemos pensado en una solución para eso, hermana- dijo Quetzalcoatl- hemos hablado con Artemisa, y ella aceptó encargarse de tu trabajo mientras cumples con tu sentencia...-

-¡No!¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Coyolxauhqui, desesperada.

Atena tomó su báculo de Niké, mientras que Quetzalcoatl estiró su mano, y ambos encendieron sus cosmos. Coyolxauhqui y las sombras desaparecieron en una nube de humo, y quedaron encerradas en el altar de piedra del gran salón.

-Mision cumplida, chicos- dijo Saori, volviéndose hacia ellos y sonriéndoles- ahora sí, tenemos que volver a Grecia-

-Antes de eso- dijo amablemente Tonatzin- ¿les importaría volver conmigo a mi casa, en Puebla? Tengo algo que entregarles-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_2:30 am_

La abuela Tonatzin, o doña Cuca, como le gustaba llamarla a Luigi, les entregó unos brazaletes de varios colores, hechos de hilos trenzados. Según ella, habían pertenecido a Moctezuma Xocoyotzin, el antepenúltimo emperador azteca, a quien Quetzalcoatl se le apareció.

Mientras se despedían, sobre todo Saori y doña Cuca, Kiki y Ana estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche de la casa.

-Lamento haberte mentido sobre mi propósito en México- dijo Kiki- pero tenía que obedecer a tu abuela, y además, hubieras creído que estoy loco...-

-Pues tal vez- sonrió ella- pero ahora sé que están locos, todos ustedes. Pero alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo, supongo-

Kiki solo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado...bueno, de mi pesadilla- dijo Ana- en ese momento... creí que iba a morir-

-No podíamos permitirlo- dijo Kiki.

-Kiki, ya vámonos- se escuchó la voz de Luigi desde dentro.

-Ya voy- dijo Kiki, se levantó y se volvió a Ana- debo irme...-

-Hasta pronto- dijo Ana levantándose también. Se acercó a Kiki y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- gracias-

Kiki se reunió con los otros, con el rostro casi tan rojo como sus cabellos. Los teletransportó de regreso al Santuario. Al verlos desaparecer, Ana suspiró y volvió a entrar.

-¿Abuelita?- dijo Ana.

-¿Sí?- respondió la abuela.

-Ya estoy a salvo¿no es así?- dijo ella. La abuela asintió- lástima, los voy a extrañar-

-Buenos chicos, muy buenos chicos- dijo doña Cuca- lástima, el pelirrojo me gustaba para ti-

Ana se echó a reír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Terrenos del Santuario_

_4:00 p.m._

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente en México. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Shaina seguía tan cruel como siempre en sus entrenamientos. Luigi casi se desmaya cuando le llegó la noticia, por medio de Josué, de que Teseo y su gemela estaban saliendo.

-¡Primero se enteró su hermano que yo!- le reclamó Luigi a su hermana- ¡tú y yo hemos compartido toda la vida, y primero...!-

-Ya cálmate, Luigi- dijo Lucía- tú estabas muy ocupado saliendo con Elisa en vez de...-

-Shh... no tan fuerte- dijo Luigi. En ese momento iba pasando Milo por ahí. Los gemelos le sonrieron solamente, y el caballero de Escorpión se pasó de largo- ¿sabes que me pasará si tío Milo se entera de ya sabes que...?-

-Terminarás más agujerado que un queso- dijo Lucía- menos mal que papá no es celoso-

-Tienes suerte, Lucy Lu- dijo Luigi. Lucía no volvió a reclamarle por llamarla así.

-Oye¿has notado raro a Kiki?- preguntó Lucía.

-Sí, ha estado muy triste- dijo Luigi- ¿crees que esa chica que conocimos en México tenga algo que ver?-

-Estoy casi segura de que sí- dijo Lucía.

-Bueno¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?- dijo Luigi.

-¿Y ustedes dos que traman?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Vete a molestar a alguien más, Kari- dijo Luigi, fastidiado- molesta mejor a tía Shaina, ya ves que tiene muy buen sentido del humor-

-Ni que estuviera loca- dijo Kari, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nosotros estamos ocupados en una charla de hermanos- dijo Luigi-¿te importa?-

Kari se fue, molesta.

-¿Algún día se le endulzará el carácter?- preguntó Lucía.

-Tal vez, cuando encuentre a su chico ideal- dijo Luigi- ya ves como es tía Shaina, pero dice Seiya que antes de conocer a tío Adam era peor...-

-¿Peor?- dijo Lucía- como si eso fuera posible...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

_10:00 p.m._

Kiki estaba sentado en los escalones en la entrada del primer templo. Miró la luna y suspiró. No sabía porque, pero le daba tristeza que su misión hubiera terminado tan pronto. Esa tarde en Angelópolis había sido una de las más bellas que había pasado.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermanote?- dijo Luigi, sentándose junto a él. Lucía también salió y se sentó del lado opuesto.

-Nada, estoy cansado, eso es todo- dijo Kiki.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Lucía- es por esa chica Ana¿no?-

-Tal vez- dijo Kiki.

-Pues ve por ella- dijo Luigi- quedarte sentado, lamentándote, no servirá de nada. Ve y pregúntale a su abuela si puede venir a Grecia-

-¿Venir a Grecia?- dijo Kiki- ¿a qué?-

-Pues a menos de que las historias que me han contado papá y los tíos sean mentira- dijo Lucía- no creo que haya ningún problema con que la traigas¿no?-

-Así se conocieron papá y mamá¿no?- dijo Luigi- tú estuviste ese día-

Kiki sonrió.

-Esta bien- dijo Kiki- pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie- y desapareció. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Tú le dices a Teseo?- dijo Luigi.

-Y tú a Elisa- dijo Lucía- corre-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Puebla, México_

_5:00 p.m._

Ana suspiró. Al día siguiente tendría que volver a clases, y eso no le daba ánimos para nada. Además, había estado muy triste y callada esos días, y ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Rebeca, podía alegrarla. Esa tarde Ana estaba sentada en el porche de su casa, y poco faltó para que su amiga se parara de manos en su intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

-Vamos, Ana¿qué tienes?- dijo Rebeca- ¿no quieres ir a Angelópolis conmigo hoy?-

-No, gracias, no tengo muchas ganas- dijo ella- mejor ve tú con tu novio-

-Ana...- comenzó, y de repente se quedó paralizada, con la boca abierta. Un chico pelirrojo había aparecido frente a ella de la nada.

-¿Qué tienes, Rebe?- preguntó Ana, y se volvió. Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de alegría.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo Kiki- o buenas noches, de donde vengo yo-

-¡Kiki, eres tú!- sonrió Ana, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a abrazarlo- te extrañé mucho estos días-

-Y yo a ti- dijo Kiki- ¿crees que tu abuela tenga algún inconveniente si te llevo a Grecia conmigo?-

Ana iba a responder, cuando se escuchó la voz de su abuela resonar de dentro de la casa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Llévatela y cuídala bien- dijo la abuela. Ana y Kiki se echaron a reír, y Rebeca se les quedó viendo, muy asustada.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Ana, y se volvió a Rebeca- nos vemos luego, Rebe-

Y los dos desaparecieron. Rebeca se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta, sin entender que rayos había ocurrido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries_

_10:00 p.m._

-Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado- dijo Lucía.

Todos los niños aplaudieron.

-Pero no es justo, Lucía- dijo Nori en tono triste- casi no contaste nada de mi papá...-

-Ni del mío- dijo Beatriz.

-Ni del nuestro- dijeron a coro Gina y Yahir, aún saltando sobre el sillón.

-Bueno, no podía hacer la historia tan larga- dijo Lucía- en fin, fue nuestra historia¿no?-

-¿Ven?- dijo Kiki- les dije que yo era el héroe de esta historia-

-Sí, como no- dijo Christopher- ¿y dónde está Ana?-

-En la cocina- dijo Kiki- ¿quién quiere galletas?-

-¡Yo!- exclamaron todos los niños. Ana entró a la sala con una bandeja con galletas de chocolate, y todos los niños las tomaron.

-Y Lucía le dio un beso a Teseo- dijo Edmundo, aún con la boca llena.

-"Se quieren y no son novios"- empezaron a cantar todos.

-De hecho, sí son novios- dijo Luigi, y todos rieron.

-Y más vale que se porten bien si no quieren ver besos aquí- dijo Lucía.

Todos los niños hicieron una exclamación de disgusto. En ese momento llegaron los padres de todos.

-Gracias por cuidarlos, chicos- dijo Aioros- ¿se portaron bien?-

-Casi todos- dijo Lucía, mirando de reojo a los hermanitos horror, que seguían saltando en el sillón.

-Bueno, parece que este fue el final de la historia- dijo Teseo.

-No- dijo Lucía- es el principio de una nueva historia. Pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien la cuente...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN  
**

**Holas! Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído esta serie de fics hasta el fin. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Segundo, un aviso que por petición de uno de los reviewers, habrá un par de capítulos más con cachitos extra de algunos de los fics. Espero que sean de su agrado. Aquí agrego el primero.**

**Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Abby L. / Nona**

**EXTRA 1: SAGA Y CLARA**

_Situación: Saga y Clara acaban de volver de su luna de miel. _

_Entre: Lección de Vida y Mi Bella Dama._

**-**Menos mal que Saga ya volvió- dijo Milo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Selene.

-Porque Kanon ya me estaba desquiciando- dijo Milo- se creía la gran cosa por estar solo por fin en el templo de Géminis...-

-Bueno, menos mal que Tethis no lo dejó hacer de las suyas- sonrió Selene.

-No, y gracias a los dioses se irán al templo de Poseidón por un tiempo los dos- dijo Milo- el problema es que no hay caballero para reemplazarme cuando... ya sabes...-

Selene solo sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente. Se casaría con Milo en unas semanas, y Saori les había dado permiso de un mes de ausencia para su luna de miel. Pero aún no conseguían un reemplazo para Milo, y Kanon ya no era opción. Shion pensó que no habría problema en dejar el templo de Escorpión solo por un tiempo, claro, mientras que Dohko y Aioros le echaran un vistazo de vez en cuando.

La bienvenida de Saga y Clara del día anterior fue muy bella, sobre todo para Kanon, pues había tenido que cuidar de Zalika. No que él hiciera todo el trabajo, pues Aldebarán y Mu la cuidaron la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era responsabilidad directa del gemelo menor.

-Por fin volvieron sus padres- dijo Kanon con un gesto de alivio, una vez que la pareja recién casada se instaló de nuevo en el templo de Géminis- y yo tendré unas merecidas vacaciones de ella...-

-Yo creo que vas a extrañar a Zalika, Kanon- dijo Kiki, viendo como el menor de los gemelos empacaba para irse al templo de Poseidón.

-Oh, no, yo no lo creo- dijo Kanon.

-Vamos, Kanon- le dijo Mu en tono de broma- te gusta la mala vida, la vas a extrañar...-

Kanon iba a responder que no, cuando se escuchó una vocecita que interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Tío Kanon?- dijo Zalika, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en sus manos- ¿ya te vas?-

-Sí- dijo Kanon- te dije que me iría cuando volvieran tus papás...-

-Quería darte algo antes de que te fueras- dijo Zalika, alargándole la hoja que tenía en la mano. Kanon la tomó y la miró.

Era un dibujo, hecho sin duda por Zalika. Consistía en su propia versión del templo de Poseidón, muy bonito y muy imaginativo. La niña había dibujado sirenas, peces y muchas otras cosas. También había hecho un dibujo de Kanon y Tethis, bastante bueno para una niña tan pequeña.

-Vaya- dijo Kanon- está...muy... bonito-

Zalika sonrió orgullosa.

-Me alegra que te gustara- dijo Zalika, y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando la voz de Kanon la detuvo.

-Oye, espera- dijo Kanon.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- dijo la pequeña.

-¿No le vas a dar un beso de despedida a tu tío?- dijo Kanon. Zalika sonrió y corrió hacia Kanon, le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Pórtate bien con Tethis, tío Kanon- dijo Zalika- te voy a extrañar mucho...-

-Yo también- dijo Kanon.

Mu y Kiki se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de días después de haber vuelto de su luna de miel, Saga estaba preocupado. Clara llevaba ya dos días sin levantarse de su cama, y si lo hacía, era solo para vomitar. Y por más que el caballero de Géminis insistía, Clara se negaba a ver a un doctor.

-Estoy bien, amor, tal vez fue algo que comí- dijo Clara, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Eso no parece- dijo Saga- parece que te has enfermado seriamente...-

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas- le dijo Clara, pero Saga no le hizo caso. Como buen Géminis, insistió.

-No es normal que vomites tanto- dijo Saga- ¿no crees que deberías...?- pero se interrumpió. Alguien más estaba escuchando su conversación. Era Lily.

-Disculpa la interrupción- dijo ella- Mu me dijo que no te estabas sintiendo bien, y te traje un té...-

-De veras lo aprecio- dijo Clara, haciendo una mueca- pero sabes que detesto el te, no importa de que hierva sea... es solo un placebo que...-

Lily la ignoró y puso el té que acababa de preparar en la mesita de noche. Miró la foto que estaba justo al lado de donde puso el té. Era la foto de la boda de Saga y Clara. Lily sonrió y se volvió a Clara, quien seguía diciendo lo mucho que detestaba el té.

-Bueno- dijo Lily- ¿y qué tienes, de todos modos? Mu dijo que estabas mal del estómago-

-Sí, así es- dijo Clara- no me he levantado de aquí más que para vomitar...-

-Oh, si es así, entonces mi té es buenísimo para...- dijo Lily, pero se interrumpió- ¿dijiste vomitar?-

-Sí, así es- dijo Clara- y no lo menciones mucho porque se me antoja ir de nuevo...-

-¡Oh, por los dioses!- dijo Lily- ¿sabes que significa eso?-

-¿Qué comí algo que me hizo daño?- dijo Clara- no sabía que la comida brasileña que prepara Alde fuera tan...-

-¡No!- exclamó Lily- ¿sabes que significa eso?-

-Lily, por favor habla claro- dijo Clara- me duele la cabeza, y no tengo idea de que te refieres...-

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Lily. Bien dicen que los médicos son los peores pacientes, y le parecía raro que ese síntoma tan característico no hiciera que Clara reflexionara un poco.

-Clara¿cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?- preguntó Lily.

-Un par de meses- dijo Clara- pero no fue por el banquete de bodas, ya pasó mucho tiempo, y...-

-¡No!- exclamó Lily-¡Clara, tú y Saga tienen que ir al hospital!-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Saga, alarmándose un poco- ¿está todo bien?-

-¡Claro que está bien!- exclamó Lily- ¡Clara, tal vez estás esperando un nene!-

Saga y Clara se miraron entre sí, como si aún no hubieran razonado lo que Lily les acababa de decir. Clara fue la primera en abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Quieres decir que...?- comenzó, mientras Lily asentía con energía.

-¿Qué estás embarazada?- terminó Saga. Clara asintió.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando Lily había sido empujada fuera de la habitación mientras los esposos se cambiaban para ir al hospital a confirmar la sospecha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Extra 2: Milo y Selene

**EXTRA 2: MILO Y SELENE**

Milo le había pedido matrimonio a Selene durante la boda de Saga y Clara, cuando su chica atrapó el ramo en sus manos. Aquel momento no había sido planeado. Es decir, Milo había comprado el anillo desde hacía un tiempo, pero esperaba el momento de dárselo a Selene y pedirle que se casara con él... de nuevo.

Milo suspiró. Aquella tarde el caballero de Escorpión miraba distraídamente el horizonte, reflexionando si había tomado una buena decisión. No que se hubiera arrepentido: amaba a Selene con toda su alma, a su gitana que tanto dolor le costó salvar. 

Un fuerte golpe sacó a Milo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo está el próximo hombre casado?- dijo Aldebarán, quien había sido el autor del golpe. Y con razón, casi le saca los pulmones a Milo.

-Pues aún vivo, a pesar de tu golpe- dijo Milo de mal humor. No le gustaba cuando alguien desviaba su mente de Selene.

-Oh, vamos, no tienes que ser tan amargado- dijo Aldebarán alegremente- pronto serás un hombre casado como Saga, y no veo que se queje, muy al contrario, se les ve muy feliz a él y a su mujer-

-Ya lo sé- dijo Milo.

-Y supe que Clara va a tener un bebé- dijo Aldebarán- todo el Santuario habla de eso...-

-Sí, yo también escuché eso- dijo Milo.

-Bueno, te dejo con tus pensamientos- dijo el caballero de Tauro. Milo asintió y suspiró cuando Aldebarán se fue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el recinto de las amazonas, Selene no estaba muy diferente. Estaba sentada en el suelo, en la hierba, cerca de la entrada al recinto. Suspiraba mientras pasaba sus manos por las diminutas florecitas blancas con centro amarillo que llenaban el suelo del Recinto.

Lily y Melody la miraron, un tanto extrañada.

-Si Milo acaba de proponerle matrimonio- murmuró Melody en voz baja- no entiendo porqué está tan melancólica-

-Ni yo- dijo Lily- Clara se veía mucho más feliz, ¿no te parece?-

Melody asintió. Miró con tristeza a su compañera. Selene era la que llevaba más tiempo viviendo en el Recinto, de todas las chicas. Y por lo mismo, Melody la conocía bien. Dejó que Lily continuara con sus pastelillos (pues estaba ensayando algunos sabores nuevos para cuando fuera la boda) y se acercó a Selene. No se sentó junto a ella, sino frente a su compañera, tomó su flauta y comenzó a tocar, no su melodía melancólica de siempre, sino una un poco más alegre.

-¿Qué haces, Mel?- preguntó Selene.

-Estaba ensayando un poco- dijo Melody casualmente- ya sabes, para la boda...-

-Oh, sí, la boda- dijo Selene. No se oía muy feliz. De hecho, no había ninguna emoción en su tono de voz.

-¿Dije algo malo, Selene?- dijo Melody- ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?-

-No es nada- dijo Selene, devolviendo la vista al suelo.

-Selene, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?- dijo Melody- últimamente no has estado tan feliz...-

-Te dije que no es nada- dijo ella.

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Melody. Selene no respondió- bueno, te dejo. Espero que en serio no sea nada- y se retiró a ayudar a Lily, pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo par que la hechicera terminara cubierta de chocolate.

Selene no se quedó mucho tiempo, se levantó y se dirigió a las Doce Casas. Tal vez lo que le pasaba es que necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con Milo. Quizá eso la animaría un poco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo notó enseguida que su chica entró a su templo. Enseguida sonrió. Y no fue diferente en el caso de Selene. Milo nunca supo que sucedió en ese momento, pero tuvo un extraño impulso de abrazarla. Ella sonrió casi en automático, le encantaba cuando Milo se ponía así con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Selenita?- le dijo Milo con cariño- ¿porqué estás triste?-

Selene quería decirle que no estaba triste. Pero no, sabía que había estado melancólica últimamente y no sabía porque.

-No lo sé- dijo ella, y levantó los ojos- pero tú también has estado triste, ¿no?-

-Algo- le dijo Milo- y tampoco sé porqué...-

Selene bajó la vista. Muchos pensamientos invadieron su mente. ¿Y si Milo, de nuevo, había cambiado de parecer y no quería casarse ya con ella? ¿Y si se había arrepentido y quería seguir con su vida tal y como era antes de conocerla?

Milo, al parecer, se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de Selene.

-Oye, no te pongas triste- dijo Milo- eso que piensas tú no tiene nada que ver con mi preocupación...-

Selene sonrió levemente.

-Mira, tengo una idea- dijo Milo- acompáñame-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo llevó a Selene a un restaurante italiano en la ciudad de Atenas. En el camino, pasaron cerca de donde había estado el Gipsy Moon. Lo miraron con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Había sido un lugar terrible para Selene, pero al mismo tiempo, le traía a la joven dulces recuerdos del día que había conocido a Milo y cuando se había casado con él por primera vez.

La pareja cenó sin mucha novedad. El restaurante era sencillo, sin embargo, la comida era deliciosa.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo Selene, sonriendo- ¿quién te dijo de este sitio?-

-Fue Máscara Mortal- dijo Milo- no había querido creerle, pero la verdad tenía razón. Él mejor que nadie conoce los buenos negocios italianos por aquí...-

Selene le sonrió tiernamente, y Milo se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno- dijo Milo- Selenita, preciosa, quiero hablar contigo...-

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella.

-¿Recuerdas que te pedí matrimonio durante la boda de Saga, cuando atrapaste el ramo de Clara?- dijo Milo.

-Cuando me cayó encima el ramo de Clara- lo corrigió Selene con una sonrisa divertida- sí, claro que sí lo recuerdo...-

-Bueno, creo que no fue la mejor manera de pedírtelo- dijo Milo.

-Ay, Milo...- dijo Selene. El caballero de Escorpión, por su parte, tomó la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas.

-Selenita preciosa- dijo Milo- no sabes cuanto quiero... deseo... ansío... que seas mi esposa-

Selene sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miró sonriente como Milo besó su mano con ternura, y luego la ayudó a levantarse. Selene lo abrazó con fuerza y no quiso soltarlo. Milo tampoco. Se quedaron así un buen rato, de pie y abrazándose, bajo la luz de la luna.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Extra 3: Mu y Lily

**EXTRA 3: MU Y LILY**

**  
**-¡Que tarde más aburrida!- murmuró Milekha.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Lily, golpeando la punta de su bota con su varita.

La vida ya no era tan emocionante desde que Jorunn llegó al Santuario. Nada extraordinario pasaba. Lo primero fuera de lo común que ocurría fue ese día más temprano en la mañana, mientras las chicas ayudaban a Clara a cuidar a Teseo mientras ésta lavaba la ropa. El pequeño hijo de Saga comenzó a dar sus primeros pasitos, y fue tanta la emoción de la mamá y de las "tías" (porque literalmente saltaron de alegría) que Teseo se asustó y se dejó caer sentado.

-¿Los chicos dijeron a donde iban?- preguntó Lily.

-Sí, dijeron algo sobre una misión extraña en Jamil- dijo Milekha- y llevaron a los aprendices también, así que supongo que no es nada interesante...-

-Lástima- dijo Lily.

Lily sonrió levemente. A ella le gustaba la aventura tanto como a Milekha. Pero a diferencia de ella, no le gustaba mucho meterse en problemas.

-¿Sabes algo? Iré a ver que Melody no se meta en problemas con Shaina de nuevo- dijo Milekha- hace un par de días que Touma entró sin permiso al recinto de nuevo y hasta Marín quería golpearlo...-

Lily sonrió y asintió.

-Esta bien, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Lily.

Milekha asintió y dejó a Lily sentada en el primer escalón del templo de Aries, rumbo al recinto. No era que estuviera acostumbrada a mentir, pero esta vez le causó mucha gracia. Apenas llegó al pie de la escalera cuando se encontró con Camus. El caballero de Acuario le sonrió también.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Camus.

-Todo listo- dijo Milekha- avísale a Mu-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Para entretenerse durante la ausencia de Mu, Lily comenzó a hacer magia, sobre todo haciendo volar pequeñas piedras y dar en la cabeza a algunos de los guardias. Lily sonrió, Kiki tenía razón, eso era muy entretenido.

-Ya te vi- dijo una vocecita. Lily se volvió. "Hablando del diablo", pensó. Kiki le sonrió- espero que no me acuses con el señor Mu de ahora en adelante-

Lily no le respondió, solo le revolvió los cabellos rojos con una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos- dijo después de unos segundos.

-Por cierto- dijo Kiki- ¿tienes planes para esta noche?-

-No, ¿porqué me lo preguntas?- dijo ella- ¿acaso Mu no regresará pronto?-

-Oh, no lo creo- dijo Kiki- el asunto que él y Camus están tratando es algo complejo... tardarán un par de días al menos-

-Ya veo- dijo Lily, bajando la mirada, un poco triste. Suspiró. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a que Mu se ausentara, pero no por tanto tiempo y, sobre todo, sin despedirse antes.

-Alégrate, Lily- dijo Kiki- las chicas pueden llegar a planear algo, además, Teseo ya está empezando a caminar...-

Lily sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Ella había estado entre las "tías" que habían hecho tanta bulla cuando el pequeño dio sus primeros pasitos. Luego miró a Kiki y alzó las cejas.

-Por cierto- dijo Lily- ¿porqué no fuiste a la misión con Mu?-

-Em... porque...- comenzó Kiki.

-Milekha dijo que habían ido los aprendices- dijo Lily.

-Ah, pero ESOS aprendices, yo no- dijo Kiki. Lily lo evaluó con la mirada, y él puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Finalmente Lily se dio por vencida.

-Ya veo- dijo Lily.

-Pero no te preocupes- dijo Kiki- oye, Lily, ¿podrías acompañarme a Jamil?-

-¿A Jamil?- repitió Lily- ¿porqué?-

-Porque olvide un libro muy importante la última vez que fui- explicó Kiki, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- y si no lo leo para cuando el señor Mu regrese, me va a teletransportar de aquí al planeta más lejano...-

Lily alzó las cejas.

-No lo sé...- dijo Lily, dudosa- ¿Mu no se molestará?-

-Nah, no creo- dijo Kiki- se molestará más si no voy por el libro...-

Convencida por estos argumentos, Lily asintió.

-Bueno, de acuerdo- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie- pero vamos y venimos rápido-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Lily- dijo Kiki con una sonrisa traviesa- te aseguro que Mu no notará tu ausencia...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiki llevó a Lily a Jamil. No fue tan difícil, ella solo tuvo que tomar su mano, y los aparecieron en ese instante dentro del castillo de Jamil, en el nivel más bajo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Lily una vez que aparecieron ahí- ¿y ahora?-

-Oh, acabo de olvidar algo, Lily- dijo Kiki con una cara de travesura a más no poder- hasta luego...- y desapareció.

-¡Kiki!- exclamó Lily sorprendida. Luego cruzó los brazos de mal humor- Mu sabrá de esto...-

Pero lo que Lily no sabía era que Mu YA sabía de eso. Lily comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del templo, y a subir como pudo. Ya había aprendido algunos trucos, ya que sabía muy bien que el palacio carecía de escaleras.

Cuando Lily llegó al último piso, miró por la ventana y suspiró. Milekha le había dicho que Mu y Camus tenían una misión que cumplir, ahí mismo en Jamil. Recordó como hacía ya un buen tiempo había conocido a Mu en aquel lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír.

De pronto sintió un cosmo encendiéndose, dentro del Palacio. Se puso en guardia. ¿Qué podría ser eso? Desconcertada, tomó su vara y bajó, pues había sentido ese cosmo aparecer de pronto en el tercer piso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Lily en voz alta, apuntando con su vara hacia delante.

No hubo respuesta. Lily avanzó dentro de la habitación, y la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella. Lily se volvió rápidamente, pero no había nadie, había sido solo el viento. Siguió avanzando hacia delante.

-¿Hola?- dijo en voz alta- ¿hay alguien aquí?-

-Si bajas tu varita te lo diré- le respondió una voz. Lily se quedó helada, pues no esperaba esa respuesta. Pero luego sonrió, al reconocer la voz.

-¿Mu?- dijo ella, sonriendo y bajando su vara- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Una misión especial- respondió la voz de Mu- ¿no te lo había dicho?-

-Ya lo sé- dijo ella- ¿pero porqué estás en el palacio? ¿No deberías estar fuera y...?-

-Oh, no- respondió Mu- es justo aquí...-

Lily sintió el cálido abrazo del caballero de Aries por la espalda, y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. La habitación aún estaba a oscuras.

-¿Sabes porqué Kiki me dejó aquí?- preguntó ella sin moverse- tú tuviste algo que ver, ¿verdad?-

-Pues no puedo decirte que no- dijo Mu.

-¿Y a que se debe?- preguntó Lily.

-A esto- dijo Mu.

Con esas palabras, Mu encendió la luz. Lily se volvió hacia él, y Mu la tomó de las manos.

-Lily- dijo Mu sonriendo, sin soltar las manos de ella- hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-

-¿Y qué es?- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo el caballero de Aries.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lily, sorprendida.

-Que quiero que seas mi esposa, Lily- dijo Mu, deslizando un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante en el dedo de Lily.

Las mejillas de Lily se enrojecieron levemente, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ni derramar un par de lágrimas de alegría. Creo que ya se imaginan la respuesta que le dio. 

Cuando Mu les informó lo que había ocurrido, un par de días más tarde, Milekha, Camus y Kiki se miraron entre ellos, con una sonrisa cómplice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Extra 4: Camus y Milekha

**EXTRA 4: CAMUS Y MILEKHA  
**

Cursaban los meses de invierno en el Santuario, y todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Excepto el coliseo, claro está, Shaina ya se había encargado de que los aprendices barrieran toda la nieve cada mañana antes de comenzar sus prácticas. A menudo, Mu enviaba a Kiki a ayudar, sobre todo a teletransportar la nieve hacia otra parte donde no estorbara mucho y Kiki, travieso, la enviaba a las casas de los guardias, hasta que éstos se quejaron y Mu regañó a su aprendiz.

Milekha venía del templo de Aries y se dirigía hacia el de Acuario, riendo animadamente. Sus dos amigas, Lily y Selene, tenían 7 y 3 meses de embarazo, respectivamente, y ambas eran atacadas por los males propios del embarazo.

-Ya te veremos así- dijo Lily, bastante mareada.

-Sí, claro- dijo Milekha, sin parar de reír- pero por ahora soy yo quien me río de ustedes...-

-No te rías tanto- intervino Clara, con Teseo sentado en su regazo aplaudiendo animadamente. Había tomado la costumbre de hacer eso cada vez que alguna de sus tías reía. Clara lo puso en el suelo para que jugara con los juguetes que le había llevado.

-Deja que sea feliz- dijo Milekha, bastante divertida al ver la cara casi de tinte verdoso de Selene y los esfuerzos de Lily de acomodarse apropiadamente. Milekha se volvió hacia la última- oye, Lily, ¿es cierto que serán dos?-

-Eso parece- dijo Lily, levantando las piernas sobre un descansapies.

-Pues que tengas buena suerte- dijo Clara, quitándole a Teseo uno de los cubos de entrenamiento de Mu que estaban en el suelo antes de que el niño se lo metiera a la boca- pero si heredan los poderes de teletransportación de Mu, créeme que no te envidiaré...-

-Oh, no- dijo Milekha, volviendo a reír- imagina tener que andar persiguiendo no a uno, sino a dos niños así como Teseo, pero que se pueden teletransportar...-

-De hecho- dijo Lily sonriendo- yo esperaba que fueran un niño y una niña...-

-Eso será difícil- dijo Clara- pero no imposible...-

Milekha había dejado a las "mujeres casadas" platicando, y mientras subió a Acuario para ver como estaba Camus. Hacía unos días, el caballero de Acuario había estado un poco irritable, tal vez por la carta que recibió de su hermana, en la cual le decía que viajaría a Rusia con las hermanas de Milekha y, sobre todo, con su hermano Alexei.

-No es tan malo- le había dicho Milekha- Danushka es tan obsesiva que no los dejará solos ni cinco minutos...-

Camus no había estado muy convencido.

-Vamos, Camus- había insistido Milekha- Alexei es bueno, no se portará mal...-

Pero Camus tenía sus dudas. En fin, primero que nada Milekha quería ir a revisar que Camus siguiera en el templo de Acuario y no rumbo a Rusia. No que le costara trabajo.

-¿Camus?- dijo Milekha en media voz. No se sentía en confianza de entrar gritando a uno de los Doce Templos. En el palacio de Rusia no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo, pero en el caso del templo de Acuario era distinto- ¿estás en casa?-

Milekha no obtuvo respuesta, así que comenzó a internarse en el templo.

-Camus, ¿dónde te metiste?- dijo Milekha, un poco desesperada- más vale que no estés buscando a mi hermano porque tú aún no me conoces enojada...-

-Lo poco que te conozco enojada me aterra- dijo Camus, entrando de pronto a la sala. Milekha sonrió y le saludó de la manera usual.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Milekha, tras besarlo.

-No pretendía bromear- dijo Camus, muy serio- tú sabes que eres temible cuando te enojas... a Seiya le das tanto miedo como Shaina, y eso ya es mucho decir-

Milekha se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú no me temes tanto así?- dijo Milekha.

-Algo- se limitó a decir Camus.

Milekha sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El caballero de Acuario sonrió levemente.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Camus al notarla tan alegre.

-Del templo de Aries- dijo Milekha- Lily está a punto de reventar, y la pobre de Selene no se separa del inodoro...-

-No parece ser muy divertido para ellas...- dijo Camus.

-No, de hecho que no- dijo Milekha, pensativa-y lo extraño es que parecen muy felices al respecto...-

-Debe ser...- dijo Camus distraídamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Camus?- preguntó Milekha.

-Tu madre llamó- dijo Camus en tono serio- tienen problemas en la frontera con Moldavia, y quiere que tú vayas como mensajera diplomática...-

-¿Qué qué?- dijo Milekha, sorprendida.

-Eso fue lo que dijo- dijo Camus en el mismo tono- será mejor que la llames...-

Milekha asintió y tomó el teléfono. No pensaba viajar a Moldavia a discutir con quienquiera que sea el embajador de ese país. Y no pensaba ceder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unas horas después, Milekha ya iba en el jet privado de Saori en camino hacia la frontera de Rusia con Moldavia. Su madre la había convencido, y ella aún no entendía como. Tal vez fue porque llamó a su padre para que la ayudara, quien sabe. El punto es que ya iba rumbo a ese destino, acompañada por Camus, con su gatita Angora en el regazo, la cual ya no era tan gatita, pero aún era de color tan blanco que se perdía entre las bolas de nieve durante el invierno.

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado venir- dijo Milekha, mirando nerviosamente por la ventana- tengo un mal presentimiento de este asunto...-

-No eres la única, _chérie_...- dijo Camus, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, espero que todo termine pronto- dijo Milekha- no quisiera que Lily por fin reventara y yo no estuviera ahí para verlo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El jet arribó al aeropuerto de Moldavia en un par de horas, y Milekha fue recibido por un hombre alto, muy bien parecido, que dijo ser el ministro de relaciones exteriores.

-Y usted debe ser la princesa Milekha- dijo el ministro, inclinándose- es un honor y un placer conocerla finalmente-

"Lo que sea..." pensó Milekha. Sin embargo, siguió al ministro hacia un pequeño despacho, y Camus no se separó de ella. Junto con ellos iba el guardaespaldas del ministro y un chico de la edad de Camus.

Una vez ahí, Milekha fue directo al grano.

-Señor ministro- dijo ella- mis padres me enviaron a su país porque han tenido dificultades en el manejo de la frontera...-

-Oh, sí, lo sé- dijo el ministro- pero ahora no, mi estimada princesa, será mejor que usted y su... guardaespaldas- añadió al examinar a Camus- vayan a descansar un poco. Mañana a primera hora discutiremos este asunto...-

Milekha asintió. Iba a decir que Camus no era su guardaespaldas, pero una mirada de éste se lo impidió. El ministro le dijo a su sobrino algo en rápido moldavo, y éste se volvió hacia ellos y se inclinó.

-Yo la conduciré a su habitación, su alteza- dijo el joven.

Milekha y Camus lo siguieron. Este último volvió la vista atrás. Ese ministro no le agradaba para nada. Una vez que salieron, el ministro se volvió a su guardaespaldas.

-Será sencillo- dijo en moldavo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Aquí es- dijo el joven, abriendo una puerta y entregando un par de llaves a Milekha- son dos habitaciones contiguas...-

-Gracias, em...-dijo Milekha.

-Radu- dijo el joven, inclinándose de nuevo- Radu Tolderas-

-Gracias, Radu- dijo ella.

-Para servirle, su alteza- dijo él, retirándose. Una vez solos, Milekha y Camus entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Camus.

-Es extraño- dijo ella- el ministro me parece muy extraño...-

-Algo trama ese hombre- dijo Camus- se le nota en la mirada...-

-Bueno que viniste conmigo- dijo Milekha con una sonrisa dulce.

Camus sonrió levemente. Mientras su chica se puso a repasar algunas frases en rumano en uno de los libros que había llevado, Camus miró por la ventana y vio al sobrino del ministro Tolderas alejándose por el patio.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo en voz baja.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Camus se levantó temprano y fue inmediatamente a revisar a la habitación de Milekha. Todo en orden. La princesa seguía profundamente dormida. Camus la besó en la mejilla y ella apenas se movió un poco.

El caballero tomó una ducha y salió de la habitación, con cuidado de cerrar la puerta. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente hacia el despacho, solo para asegurarse que el camino estuviera seguro para su chica.

Después de cruzar un par de pasillos, escuchó una voz. Era la voz de Radu Tolderas, el sobrino del ministro. Camus se acercó para escuchar.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene que saberlo- dijo la voz del joven- mientras que la princesa y su guardaespaldas estén aquí no se darán cuenta, tenemos tiempo...-

Camus frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era lo que estaban planeando? El caballero avanzó hacia el rincón donde había escuchado la voz, y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, solo la pared vacía.

-¿Qué rayos...?- murmuró el caballero, sorprendido. Miró a los lados. Nada. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Una manija en una de las esquinas del rincón. El caballero alzó las cejas- ¿un pasaje secreto?-

El caballero giró la manija y vio que, en efecto, se trataba de un pasaje secreto. Camus se introdujo en él y lo siguió en silencio. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la respiración agitada de dos personas delante de él. De pronto, el joven volvió a hablar.

-Date prisa, alguien nos está siguiendo- dijo Radu.

Camus apretó el paso. Ya podía ver el final del pasaje, y al sobrino del ministro a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero Camus fue más rápido.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!- dijo el caballero. Radu Tolderas no supo que pasó, pero un segundo después tenía los brazos y las piernas congeladas contra la pared del túnel.

-¿Qué rayos...?- dijo él, rechinando los dientes de frío.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Camus- ahora, ¿puedes ser tan amable de explicarme que tramaban tú y tu cómplice?-

-Nunca- dijo Radu valientemente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Veo que quieres quedarte congelado en este túnel- dijo Camus, y se volvió hacia un rincón, de donde provenía una respiración agitada- tal vez tu cómplice sí me diga...-

Camus iba a caminar hacia esa dirección, cuando Radú de pronto habló.

-No le hagas daño- exclamó el sobrino del ministro-¡déjala en paz!-

¿Deja...la? Camus se detuvo de pronto.

-De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Camus- dime que rayos sucede...-

Radu Tolderas suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo él- Dassa y yo estábamos planeando huir del país hacia Rusia, ¿contento?-

Camus se quedó helado. Que irónico, ¿no? Pero esa respuesta no la esperaba. Se volvió hacia donde escuchaba al "cómplice", pero no, era solo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos impresionantemente azules que se asomaba tímidamente y con mucho miedo.

Camus se cacheteó mentalmente. Acababa de cometer un grueso error.

-Lo... lo lamento- dijo Camus torpemente, descongelando a Radu de la pared.

-No importa- dijo el sobrino del ministro- me imagino que era para proteger a tu chica...-

-Así es- dijo Camus.

-Pues en ese caso debes darte prisa- dijo Radu Tolderas- mi tío tiene planes para ella, la princesa Milekha no está a salvo en este sitio...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Camus- ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque te reconocí- dijo él- yo era amigo del príncipe Iván de Ucrania, y sé que tu eres el caballero de Atena que los ayudó. Mi tío no lo sabe. Por eso creí que la princesa estaba a salvo, mientras estuviera contigo, y que no habría necesidad de decir nada...-

-Planes- dijo Camus- ¿qué planes tiene con Milekha?-

-No lo sé- dijo Radu- pero más vale que te des prisa...-

Radu Tolderas no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Camus salió disparado de regreso a la habitación donde había dejado a su chica.

Una gran decepción le esperaba. La puerta que él había dejado cerrada estaba abierta, y Milekha no estaba dentro de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milekha se había levantado y duchado casi al mismo tiempo que Camus la dejó. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a su caballero, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez esta vez el ministro sí hablaría con ella.

La joven se dirigió hacia el despacho donde se habían encontrado el día anterior. Llamó a la puerta y el guarura del ministro Tolderas le abrió.

-Buenos días, alteza- dijo el ministro, que ya estaba dentro- veo que tu guardián no vino. Dan, déjanos solos-

El guardaespaldas se inclinó y salió.

-Señor- dijo Milekha, luego que el ministro Tolderas le indicó un lugar para sentarse- quisiera hablar con usted sobre este asunto lo más pronto posible...-

-Tendremos que dejarlo para después, querida- dijo el ministro en un tono que a Milekha no le gustó para nada.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo la princesa.

-A que discutiremos otros asuntos- dijo el ministro- como tu estancia en este país por un buen tiempo... hasta que hable con tus padres del asunto-

Milekha se levantó de su asiento de golpe. Por fin lo entendió todo.

-Es una trampa- dijo Milekha, retrocediendo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- me engañaste...-

-Pues, ¿para que te digo que no?- dijo el ministro, poniéndose de pie también y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Aléjate de mí- dijo Milekha, viendo que ya estaba contra la pared.

-Yo pensé que este sería un trabajo desagradable- dijo el ministro Tolderas, cortando la distancia- pero ya veo que no- y extendió su mano para tocar su mentón, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Aléjate de mí- repitió Milekha en tono amenazador.

-¿O qué?- dijo el ministro- ¿vas a llamar a tu guardaespaldas? Solo para que sepas, Dan está armado y tiene ordenes de matar a todo aquel que se acerque a este despacho...-

Milekha iba a decir algo, cuando se escucharon seis detonaciones fuera del despacho. El ministro sonrió, complacido consigo mismo.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo el ministro- tu caballero esta...-

Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Dan!- dijo Tolderas de mal humor- te dije que no molestaras...-

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, la puerta se abrió y Dan entró. En un bloque de hielo.

-¿Qué demonios...?- dijo el ministro.

-¡Camus!- exclamó Milekha. El caballero entró con su cosmo dorado fuertemente encendido.

Tolderas no perdió el tiempo. Sacó su pistola automática y puso el cañón bajo el mentón de la princesa.

-Atrás o le disparo- dijo Tolderas.

Camus frunció el entrecejo y no se movió. El cañón de la pistola y la mano del ministro se congelaron de inmediato. Milekha se escabulló por debajo de su brazo y se colocó junto a Camus.

-Bien merecido lo tienes por engañarnos- dijo Camus, tomándolo del cuello contra la pared - y esto es por tratar de pasarte de listo con mi chica- y, con esas palabras, lo congeló por completo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde, Radu Tolderas les explicó todo. Su tío trabajaba para un ministro corrupto del gobierno de Rumania, para obtener por la fuerza la ayuda de Rusia para volver a anexar Moldavia a su territorio. Por ello y para alejarse del conflicto, Radu y su novia secreta Dassa planeaban huir a Rusia.

-Lamento no haberles advertido antes- dijo Radu Tolderas, muy apenado.

-No te preocupes, Radu- dijo Milekha, tras llamar a sus padres para explicarles la situación- no sucedió nada malo...-

-Y es hora de volver a Grecia- dijo Camus fríamente.

Milekha asintió. Ya había sido bastante para ella también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Camus volvió a Grecia agradeciendo que todo ese asunto acabara. Además, tenía algo que hacer. Una vez que Milekha terminó de contarle a las chicas como le había ido durante su viaje, la llevó con él al templo de Acuario.

-Vaya que pasamos un par de días extraños en Moldavia- comentó Milekha, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del templo de Acuario.

-Sí- dijo Camus tan serio como siempre, sentándose junto a ella.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Milekha.

Camus no respondió. Se limitó a tomar a su chica del mentón para hacerla girar su rostro hacia él, hacia sus labios. A Milekha le gustó esa sutil y dulce forma de hacerla callar.

-¿Y qué fue eso?- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Nada más- dijo Camus, volviéndola a besar- tengo algo que preguntarte...- añadió.

Un par de días después, Milekha fue con las otras con una noticia. Estaba comprometida con Camus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Para información... Moldavia antes era parte de Rumania, pero se independizó y ahora su lengua y su cultura está siendo muy influida por Rusia. Si quieren escuchar el idioma rumano en una buena rola, les recomiendo "Dragostea din tei", del grupo moldavo O-Zone... mejor conocida como "Numa numa dance".

Hasta el proximo capi.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	15. Extra 5: Máscara Mortal y Danny

**EXTRA 5: MÁSCARA MORTAL Y DANNY**

Unos meses más tarde, el Santuario comenzó a llenarse de niños. Primero nacieron los gemelos de Mu y Lily, les pusieron Luigi y Lucía. Y para bendición de sus padres, no se teletransportaban al llorar ni nada por el estilo. Al parecer, heredaron los poderes de su padre solo parcialmente. Mu había dicho que ellos tendrían que desarrollar sus poderes lemurianos cuando fueran mayores.

Poco después de los gemelos les siguió Elisa, la hija de Milo y Selene. El papá estaba encantadísimo con la pequeña, y bastante obsesivo también; tanto que cuando un mosquito le dio un piquetito minúsculo a la pequeña, Milo se enfureció tanto que cazó al mosquito durante dos días hasta que lo mató. Que miedo con estos papás...

Tres meses después, Aioria y Marín también tuvieron una niña, Kari, y fue seguida varios meses después por Mandy, hija de Dohko y Jorunn.

Teseo ya había comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras, a correr y demás.

A Máscara comenzaba a hacerse fastidioso todo ese asunto, sobre todo porque las nuevas mamás se reunían en el templo de Géminis y llevaban a todos sus niños, y hacían bastante ruido, lo que no hacía mucha gracia al caballero de Cáncer. Y mucho menos cuando todas querían salir de compras y dejarlo a él encargado de los niños. Digo, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dejado a un montón de bebés a cargo de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer en el pasado, pero como comprobaron (gracias a Danny) que Máscara ya había renunciado a sus mañas pasadas y que podía estar perfectamente a menos de un metro de distancia de un ser humano sin asesinarlo, pues agarraron confianza, cosa que tampoco agradó mucho al santo de Cáncer.

Para huir de sus vecinas, Máscara pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los terrenos del Santuario con Danny y claro, con Belleza Negra, con quien el caballero tenía aún rivalidades. Verán, a la yegua no le hacía mucha gracia cuando Máscara la montaba con su armadura puesta, y a Máscara no le gustaba despegar sus pies del suelo, a no ser que fuera porque Danny se lo pedía. Así que tanto Máscara como Belleza mantenían una tregua solo por Danny.

Una tarde ocurrió algo verdaderamente excepcional. Danny llegó al Santuario muy triste. No dijo nada, pero Máscara inmediatamente lo notó, y Belleza no se diga.

-¿Qué traes?- le preguntó el caballero bruscamente.

Danny solo sacudió la cabeza tristemente y dirigió su mirada a un punto en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos habló en unos segundos. Máscara estaba tratando de deducir que había sido lo que molestó a su chica y, sea lo que fuera, lo haría pedazos. Belleza, por su parte, le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro con su hocico, como anhelando una caricia. Danny no le acarició, solo apoyó tristemente su cabeza sobre el hombro del caballero.

Que entró en pánico.

Oh, sí, era la primera vez que Máscara estaba en esa situación. No sabía que hacer. Danny siempre había sido muy alegre y eso le resultaba extraño al caballero. ¿Qué hacían los otros caballeros cuando las chicas se entristecían?

Las abrazaban. Milo hacía mucho eso con Selene. Así que Máscara la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Danny se acomodó mejor pero siguió con la cabeza agachada, y el caballero escuchó que comenzó a sollozar.

Máscara maldijo en sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de que hacer. Y Belleza parecía estárselo reprochando, con esos enormes ojos negros. El caballero entrecerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en qué podría hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que inclinarse un poco hacia delante y besar su mejilla.

Inmediatamente después de ello, Danny alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia Máscara, y le sonrió con la sonrisa más dulce que pueda existir, que le pareció bella aún al insensible y despiadado Máscara Mortal.

-Gracias, Roberto- murmuró Danny en voz baja. Después de ello, la chica le devolvió el beso y volvió a acomodarse bajo el brazo del caballero, ya sin llorar.

A Máscara ya no le importó quien la había hecho llorar, y porqué. Solo estaba feliz porque su chica había sonreído. Belleza, por su parte, se retiró al darse cuenta que no era bienvenida, y Máscara se alegró mucho de ello.

-_Cara_- le dijo Máscara en voz baja- ¿ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, gracias- le respondió Danny.

-Me alegra- dijo el caballero- me da gusto verte feliz...-

-Gracias- dijo Danny de nuevo.

-No me gusta verte triste, _amore mio_- insistió Máscara- si alguna vez vuelve a suceder algo así, yo iré a golpear a quienquiera que te haya hecho sentir mal, no me importa que sea tu abuelo millonario...-

Danny rió levemente. Le encantaba esa manera de ser del caballero.

-Está bien, no pasó nada- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-_Cara_, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?- dijo Máscara Mortal. Danny lo miró, dudosa- me gustaría salir y alejarme un poco de los endemoniados lloriqueos del club de los bebés... ¿qué dices?-

-Está bien- dijo Danny, sonriendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Máscara Mortal estaba muy nervioso. Afrodita lo notó, y de inmediato fue a interrogarlo.

-Oye, ¿tú que te traes?- dijo el caballero de Piscis.

-Nada que te importe- le respondió Máscara de la manera habitual- voy a salir esta noche y no quiero que ni tú ni mi endemoniada hermana nos estén siguiendo, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- dijo Afrodita, a punto de echarse a reír- ni Agata ni yo **LOS **seguiremos...- y se fue de regreso a su templo.

Máscara Mortal se cacheteó mentalmente. No se la acabaría cuando volviera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el caballero salió de su templo en busca de Danny. Shaina lo molestó por querer entrar al recinto, pero no pasó a mayores, porque Danny salió rápidamente. Los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad, a un restaurante italiano que Máscara conocía.

El caballero de Cáncer miró a su chica, y sonrió. No podía evitar recordar cuando estaba ayudándola a pasar esa prueba, y ahora era la chica con mejores modales de todo el Santuario, incluso que Milekha, porque la princesa rusa solía ignorar algunas reglas a propósito.

La cena pasó con relativa tranquilidad. Máscara y Danny platicaban tranquilamente. Roberto, mejor dicho, Máscara Mortal era más hablador que lo que la mayoría imaginaría de alguien con su carácter, pero solo era así con su chica.

Al terminar de cenar, el caballero notó que Danny estaba un poco adormilada por la comida, además de que ya era tarde y ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir temprano. Pero no desistió de su idea. Máscara Mortal puso su mano sobre la de ella, por cada uno de sus suaves dedos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Danny, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Me imaginaba...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué te imaginabas, Roberto?- preguntó ella.

-Me imaginaba como se vería tu linda manita con un pequeño anillo dorado...- dijo el caballero. Danny sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Danny.

-Que tengo algo que quiero que uses... de aquí en delante- dijo Máscara, sacando un pequeño anillo dorado y colocándolo en uno de los dedos de su chica- _bambina_, primero tienes que aceptar algo...- silencio, y Máscara continuó- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Danny sonrió, y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Al principio Máscara se aterró, pues pensó que la había hecho llorar de nuevo, y se preocupó. Pero Danny acentuó su sonrisa y tomó la mano del caballero.

-Sí, Roberto- dijo Danny- sí quiero...-

El caballero estaba que no podía consigo mismo de felicidad. Máscara y Danny se acercaron lentamente uno al otro hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso tierno, mientras los dedos del caballero pasaban suavemente a través de los cabellos rubios de la chica.

Si había algo que podía llegar a sorprender realmente a los caballeros, era eso. Máscara Mortal y Danny se iban a casar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

Ahora sí, este fue el último extra, dedicado a Navarhta, por petición de ella se hizo este extra. Al público lo que pida.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, a Navarhta, Elena, Estrella Syriana, Luis Alberto, Misao y Crystal. Muchas gracias a quienes crearon los personajes de Milekha y Nahir. Y muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron apoyando mis locuras desde el primer capi. Se cierra la serie. Hasta el próximo fic.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
